Attention à ne pas vous brûler
by 34 SpaceStreet
Summary: AU. Lorsque sa famille est attaquée, le jeune Spock doit déménager sur Terre où il rencontrera Jim Kirk. L'évolution de 2 hommes destinés à de grandes choses, dont découvrir les infinités de l'espace et sauver des civilisations. Mais bon, nous parlons tout de même de Spock et de Jim... 'Et tu sais ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, Robocop? T'envoyer son poing dans le visage' /Spirk/
1. Chapitre 1- Les origines

_Hello! Donc voilà ma première ff sur Spirk! Ce sera un slow-built (ish), et le premier chapitre comporte les origines (enfance, adolescence), le deuxième chapitre portera sur l'académie et les suivants, sur l'Enterprise._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez le premier chapitre! ;)_

 _Si c'est le cas, faites-moi le savoir par un petit commentaire!_

 _ ***INFO (28.07.17)*** : Les chapitres de cette fanfiction sont maintenant également disponibles sur AO3 sous le même titre, avec une toute nouvelle révision (eh oui, c'est qu'il y en avait des fautes et puis j'ai pu rajuster les intentions des persos et éclaircir certains évènements). Alors, au fur et à mesure, je changerais ces chapitres ( ) pour les nouveaux (ao3)! Merci de votre attention!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **Les origines**_

 _«C'est un blasphème à notre race!»_

 _«Il agit de façon complètement illogique!»_

 _«Traite!»_

 _Les Vulcains criaient derrière la porte de la maison familiale. Ils étaient tous masqués et peu nombreux, mais assez dévoués à leur cause pour qu'ils soient prêts à tout. Ils frappaient et criaient, et malgré lui, Spock ne pouvait empêcher d'étranges larmes de tomber de ses yeux. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou alors qu'il se cachait derrière sa mère, le plus loin possible de la porte._

 _Puis, tout d'un coup, un silence envahit l'atmosphère. Il eut un moment d'espoir pour sa famille._

 _Mais le bruit revint dix fois pire qu'avant. Et la chaleur! La chaleur lui brûlait de partout. Des cris, ses cris, résonnaient dans la maison grésillante._

 _La fumée arriva bien avant le feu, mais la maison entière semblait déjà s'écrouler. Spock ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer!_

 _La chaleur! Sa peau grésillait dangereusement et ses cris se firent coupés par la sécheresse dans sa voix. Ses yeux brûlaient devant les flammes oranges et jaunes. Les flammes commencèrent à frôler son corps telles des tentacules testant sa proie, quand un cri dans la nuit vint déchirer les oreilles de tous vulcains à plus d'un kilomètre._

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Spock se débattit comme il put dans son lit, les couvertures trempées de sueurs. En un rien de temps, il comprit son erreur et essaya de calmer sa respiration, sa mère déjà à son côté.

\- Chut, chut. Tout va bien. Tout va bien aller, Spock. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Sa mère commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, comme elle faisait toujours après un de ses récurrents cauchemars. Cela faisait déjà six mois que le feu était arrivé et que Spock avait perdu son père. Maintenant, pour leur propre sécurité, ils avaient, sa mère et lui, déménagé sur Terre, dans l'état de l'Iowa, où la mère de Spock avait de la famille.

Alors même que Spock s'était résolu à reprendre son sommeil, son alarme partit, criant les 7 heures du matin.

Sa mère sourit gentiment et éteignit l'alarme.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais encore attendre à demain pour commencer l'école, proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, même si la proposition est appréciée, je dois me présenter le premier jour. De plus, les humains sont si peu développés dans leur éducation que cela ne requerra aucun effort de ma part, mère.

\- D'accord mon chéri, mais tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux?

\- Évidemment.

Elle hocha la tête tranquillement et finit par quitter la chambre, laissant son fils se changer pour la rentrée scolaire de sa première année du primaire. Spock tira doucement sur son col, exposant son épaule. La peau de son épaule gauche avait été brûlée jusqu'à son coude et une partie de son dos, laissant une couleur peu naturelle et un relief en vague. La brûlure ne faisait plus mal désormais, mais le fait de la voir chaque jour ne faisait que lui rappeler le feu et la chaleur, comme si elle déchirait toujours sa peau.

* * *

 _Wow. Ils sont vraiment d'une stupidité remarquable._

Cela faisait cinq minutes et déjà, Spock était fatigué de tous ses jeunes, courant un peu n'importe où et criant. Il s'assit dans la dernière chaise, dans le coin de la classe, espérant que personne ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le professeur finit par arriver, ordonnant aux enfants de se calmer. Heureusement pour le Vulcain, il n'y avait pas assez d'élève pour combler toutes les chaises et donc, n'étant pas de nature chaleureuse, ce fut la chaise à son côté qui resta vide.

Le professeur n'eut le temps que de se présenter, qu'un nouvel élève arriva, le pas nonchalant et les cheveux blonds sales, avec son petit blouson de cuir plein de terre.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, jeune homme, et sachez que les retards ne seront pas acceptés dans ma classe.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir manqué grand-chose d'important, monsieur. Vous n'avez fait que vous présenter, non? Demanda le garçon, avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur ne répondit pas et ne fit que lui pointer la chaise restante, celle à côté de Spock. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux blonds ignora le professeur et regarda son collègue de classe aux oreilles pointues.

\- Vulcain, non? Demanda-t-il, définitivement curieux.

\- En partie, oui, mais ce serait plus facile de m'adresser sous le nom Spock.

\- Finalement quelqu'un d'intéressant, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire avant de se présenter lui-même. Jim, Jim Kirk.

* * *

9 ans plus tard...

\- Kirk, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le supplia Spock.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, répondit Kirk sans même le regarder.

\- Et j'ai toujours raison!

\- Tu voudrais! De toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'en fais autant? Dois-je te rappeler qui en a eu l'idée en premier? Allez, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi, ô génie du crime.

\- La flatterie n'affectera jamais mon jugement, dit Spock, tout de même souriant.

\- Je sais, c'était juste en boni, dit Jim en tapotant un peu la joue de son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait déjà 9 ans qu'ils étaient amis et ils ne s'étaient pas même questionnés sur cette amitié une seule fois depuis. Et même si Jim était définitivement une mauvaise influence, la mère de Spock était trop heureuse que son fils se soit fait un ami pour qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Elle traitait Jim comme son propre fils, le faisant même habité chez eux pendant des semaines, lorsque la mère de celui-ci allait en voyage et le laissait avec son beau-père. La mère de Jim adorait Spock et en parlant comme un saint. Même si la plupart de leurs plans pour se mettre dans le pétrin venait du Vulcain, Jim ne disait jamais rien, aimant savoir la vérité et voir le vert de remord monter au teint de Spock lorsque sa mère parlait de lui comme un Dieu de la bonté.

Les deux étaient reconnus partout dans leurs entourages comme des «enfants à problèmes», mais Jim préférait dire qu'ils appréciaient la vie. Et si cela devait mettre certaines personnes en colère ou lui garantir quelques séjours en prison pour 24 heures, qu'il en soit ainsi. Spock admirait le côté impulsif de Jim, même si parfois, il aurait aimé son ami avec un peu plus de raison. Il n'avait presque pas le temps de penser avant que Kirk ne revienne cogner à sa fenêtre pour l'amener à quelque part ou lui faire part d'un plan pour une revanche (ou simplement pour le plaisir de la chose). Il adorait cela, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit verbalement. Et comme l'école n'avait jamais été un problème pour les deux, ils pouvaient passer plusieurs jours à sécher et comme ils avaient passé un accord avec la secrétaire, des années auparavant, elle ne dirait rien en autant qu'ils gardaient leurs bonnes notes.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient éclipsés dès leur premier cours, pour se retrouver dans les toilettes pour homme. C'était rare que Spock doute de leurs plans, mais là… C'était gros. Ils partirent directement, sachant que le temps manquerait.

Des corridors vides débouchèrent sur de nouveaux corridors vides avant qu'il ne le trouve. Le bureau. Celui qu'ils avaient visité tant de fois et les dernières fois, pour faire du repérage. Celui du directeur.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il les avait presque expulsés de l'école, mais ils savaient qu'avec leurs notes extraordinaires, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre. Le directeur ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec eux. Ils avaient lavé les salles de bains, les classes, les vestiaires… Ils avaient fait des copies, des devoirs supplémentaires… Rien à faire. Rien ne détruirait leur amitié et leur amour pour les mauvais coups.

À leur arrivée, la porte était déjà verrouillée. Heureusement, Spock avait prévu le coup et avait fabriqué lors de la dernière semaine, un dispositif qui leur permettrait de déchiffrer le code électronique de la porte. Le principal avait placé cette serrure spécialement à cause des deux garçons, mais cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que l'instrument du Vulcain ne leur ouvre la porte.

\- Pauvre petit naïf, chuchota Jim à Spock.

\- Oui, évidemment, parce que c'est récurrent que des élèves viennent le voler dans son bureau avec un décodeur portatif fabriqué maison.

\- Est-ce tu dois vraiment toujours ramener les blagues au premier degré? Demanda l'humain, sincèrement curieux et un peu énervé qu'il gâche toujours ses sarcasmes. Ça me rend incroyablement moins drôle, tu sais?

\- Je sais, répondit Spock avec un sourire en coin, satisfait.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment de problème à trouver les clés du directeur et dès qu'ils les prirent, ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin du bureau qu'ils purent.

Parmi les clés de maison, les clés de voiture et les clés de tiroirs confidentiels, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule qui les avait obsédés depuis des mois.

Celle du vaisseau personnel du directeur.

* * *

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu saurais le conduire!

\- J'ai dit ça. Et maintenant, je ne le dis plus, se mit à crier en retour Spock à son copilote.

C'était un vaisseau à deux places qui avait semblé facile à conduire. Spock avait bien fait quelques recherches et aurait pu dire la description parfaite de chaque pièce du vaisseau et de leurs fonctions, mais lorsqu'il advenait de conduire quelque chose, avec l'instinct du moment, toutes ses connaissances lui paraissaient bien futiles.

Surtout lorsque cette difficulté pourrait leur coûter la vie. Comme lors de la dernière minute, où Spock venait tout juste de perdre contrôle du vaisseau.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol quand l'engin se mit à trembler. Spock essaya de le contrôler comme il pouvait, mais rien à faire, ils chutaient.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, pour leurs dernières secondes avant leurs très probables morts. Jim pouvait voir le remord dans les yeux de Spock.

 _Comme si c'était de sa faute!_

Non. Ce n'était pas comme cela que James Tiberius Kirk allait mourir. Pas aujourd'hui et pas demain. Et certainement pas dans un foutu vaisseau!

Il avait toujours laissé les commandes à Spock et le mi-Vulcain, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, savait très bien pourquoi. D'ailleurs, le vaisseau avait été l'idée de Spock et comme Jim n'aurait jamais avoué sa peur de voler devant son meilleur ami, il avait accepté. Son père en était mort, alors ce n'était pas totalement illogique, non?

Kirk donna un dernier regard à son copilote et reprit les commandes du petit vaisseau. Cela lui parut presque naturel, même si apprendre à conduire en plein crash lui aurait pu être difficile pour certains.

* * *

 _C'était trop demander de faire un plan et que celui-ci se passe comme prévu? Sans conséquences quelles qu'elles soient?_

Apparemment, oui.

Pour la troisième fois du mois, Jim et Spock étaient assis dans les mêmes deux chaises bancales du bureau du directeur, essayant de ne pas regarder dans les yeux sombres de l'homme derrière le grand bureau.

L'homme se contenta de pousser un profond soupir avant de peser sur la touche raccourci 1 de son téléphone, qui, depuis quelques années, était le numéro de la mère de Jim. Inutile de dire que le raccourci 2 était celui de la mère de Spock. Leur directeur leur avait même avoué un jour qu'il parlait plus avec leurs mères qu'avec n'importe quel professeur de son école.

 _Dring. Dring. Dring._

Le directeur mettait toujours le téléphone sur haut-parleur, probablement pour que les enfants se sentent intimidés par la réaction de leurs parents.

\- Oui, allo?

\- Madame Kirk? demanda le directeur.

\- Oh non, dit Winona en reconnaissant la voix du principal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?

\- Non seulement votre fils est passé par effraction dans mon bureau, mais il a volé mes clefs. Ensuite, votre fils et son fidèle acolyte ont pris possession de mon vaisseau personnel et…

\- JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! TU ES MONTÉ À BORD D'UN VAISSEAU? EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS QUE TU AURAIS PU MOURIR OU PIRE! TES PLANS SONT ALLÉS BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN CETTE FOIS JEUNE HOMME!

\- Madame, commença le proviseur intimidé par la colère de la mère, il n'y a pas eu de mal, il n'est pas nécessaire de…

\- PAS NÉCESSAIRE DE QUOI AU JUSTE? MON FILS AURAIT PU MOURIR! IL NE SAIT PAS COMBIEN VOLER EST DANGEREUX! PARFOIS JAMES TU PEUX ÊTRE D'UNE…

Mais le directeur raccrocha vite avant que Winona puisse finir sa phrase. Il regarda Jim avec un petit sourire gêné et compatissant.

\- La prochaine fois, je lui enverrais un message écrit, dit-il au jeune garçon.

Jim en était reconnaissant, même si, il savait que sa mère lui avait crié dessus plus par peur que par colère. Il savait bien que lorsqu'il rentrerait, sa mère serait là, les bras ouverts et regarderait chaque parcelle de son corps pour être sûre qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. La vérité était que Jim avait bien aimé voler, au final, et qu'il sentait qu'il recommencerait bientôt.

Le directeur décida de peser finalement sur raccourci 2 avec un dernier regard pour les deux garçons. Jim se retourna vers le mi-Vulcain, voyant le vert lui monter aux joues. Pourtant, Jim savait que tout irait bien, la mère de Spock était aussi colérique qu'un ours en peluche.

\- Bonjour, Madame Grayson?

\- Oh bonjour, monsieur le directeur. Comment allez vous? Et votre fille, en meilleur santé, j'espère?

\- Euh… Oui, oui, merci. Mais, je vous appelais pour votre fils, madame.

\- Oh, Spock est là? Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle dans le vide. Et si Spock est là alors James aussi? Bonjour James!

\- Bonjour maman, répondit Spock, gêné d'interrompre le principal dans son discours.

\- Bonjour madame Grayson, répondit Jim ne pouvant réprimer un sourire face à la situation.

\- Madame Grayson, j'ai bien peur que les garçons n'aient encore une fois désobéi aux règles de l'école…

Et s'ensuivit un long monologue sur l'histoire des deux garçons et du vaisseau, entrecoupé de questions plus ou moins importantes venant de la mère du mi-Vulcain et de rire que l'on pouvait entendre à travers le téléphone même si elle avait essayé de le cacher.

\- Mais les garçons vont bien?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et le vaisseau est en un morceau?

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle, mais…

\- Alors tout va bien, finit par dire Amanda, comme si la discussion était finie. James, chéri, est-ce que tu viens toujours souper à la maison ce soir?

\- Euh… Oui, madame Grayson.

James avait bien 16 ans, mais elle persistait toujours à l'appeler «James, chéri». De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué.

\- Bien alors, je vous revois tous les deux ce soir. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur, et merci de m'avoir averti de cette petite aventure. Passez une belle journée!

Le directeur finit par les renvoyer en classe même s'il savait qu'il ne ferrait jamais de même. De toute façon, il n'y avait même pas eu une égratignure sur le vaisseau et ils étaient venus pour rapporter les clefs quand le principal les prit.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir et James allait se mettre à rire lorsqu'il fonça dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Non, ça va. En fait, j'étais venu pour vous deux, débuta l'homme avec un regard chaleureux. Mon nom est Christopher Pike et ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est plutôt exceptionnel. Un décodeur fait maison et atterrir ce vaisseau comme vous l'avez fait, c'est très impressionnant.

\- Est-ce que vous nous espionnez ou quelque chose comme ça? demanda Jim, sur ses gardes.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un ami du directeur et il m'a tout raconté. J'étais venu à la base pour vos résultats spectaculaires mais je dois dire que ceci… est beaucoup plus intéressant. Christopher prit une pause avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous proposais une place dans l'académie Star Fleet?

Spock et Jim se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2- L'académie

_Coucou de nouveau! Alors voilà le chapitre 2, l'académie._

 _La relation entre Spock et Kirk va prendre un tournant, vous allez voir..._

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'académie**_

Spock marchait dans les couloirs, le pas de plus en plus rapide et ses émotions oscillant entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

Alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre, le Vulcain replaça brutalement son uniforme qui lui était très inconfortable (tout pour rajouter à ses nerfs à vif!).

Il arriva finalement devant sa porte de chambre et tourna la poignée, essayant de ne pas la défoncer.

Jim était couché dans son lit, celui du fond, comme à son habitude, avec un petit sourire gêné, face à l'expression de son ami.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible! Tu ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques secondes parfois? Les galaxies ne tournent pas autour de toi, James Tiberius Kirk!

Jim perdit toute trace de sourire sur son visage et regardait Spock, inquiet et confus. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Non, en fait c'est faux il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait fait de mal, mais aucune que Spock n'aurait remarqué aujourd'hui…

\- Tu,…

Spock s'arrêta, essayant de garder toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas, hein? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend même pas?

\- Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'insulter et me dire pourquoi tu es en colère?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE!

\- Ouais, je peux voir ça…

Spock prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son contrôle d'émotions. Il n'avait jamais été bon à ce genre de choses et devait constamment se calmer pour ne pas frapper quelqu'un ou se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je suis désappointé que _monsieur_ n'ait pu se rappeler, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, le plus important jour de la vie de son meilleur ami, dit Spock, calme mais sa voix résonnant de sarcasme amer.

Jim allait faire une blague, comme «Je ne savais pas que monsieur allait se marier…», juste avant d'avoir un énorme flash…

 _Merde_!

James avait vraiment merdé sur ce point là et alors qu'il se retenait pour se ruer en excuses, son propre désappointement personnel en prit une grande claque et il dût mettre son visage dans ses mains, essayant de fuir le regard de son compagnon de chambre.

\- Spock, je suis tellement, tellement…

Le cœur de Jim pesait lourd à cet instant. Comment avait-il pu oublier?

\- Désolé d'avoir oublié ta cérémonie de diplôme.

Kirk ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à croiser le regard offensé de son ami.

\- J'avais l'air d'un imbécile. Non seulement tout le monde savait que tu aurais dû être là, mais je pouvais même les entendre murmurer leur pitié. Ma mère, évidemment, n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tu viendrais, mais tu sais quoi? Monsieur Monde ne nous a pas fait honneur de sa présence! Monsieur était trop occupé à relaxer sur son lit.

L'humain remonta finalement son regard, essayant de faire comprendre à Spock combien il s'en voulait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je m'en veux! Sincèrement, Spock. Tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour être là. Je comprends que tu sois fâché et tu pourras faire de moi ton servant pour toute ta vie si c'est cela qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes… Je suis simplement tellement désolé.

Jim pensait entièrement tout ce qu'il disait et Spock pouvait bien le voir. Il ne voulait pourtant pas le pardonner. C'était trop facile. Jim serait toujours celui qui merderait et un seul regard ferait le Vulcain plier. Spock en avait marre.

Jim pouvait voir l'ambivalence dans le visage de Spock, alors que celui-ci passait de neutre à fâché en passant par triste en quelques secondes. Mais tout d'un coup, son expression s'arrêta brutalement à frustration et Jim put apercevoir un petit mouvement des oreilles de Spock, comme si quelque chose le surprit.

Spock se retourna vers son étagère pour prendre quelques vêtements et partir vers leur salle de bain, le pas pesant. Mais juste avant de fermer la porte, il regarda Jim avec des yeux durs et il dit sèchement, comme un ordre :

\- Quand, je ressors, je veux que la truie sous ton lit soit partie et toi aussi. Et je dis truie, parce qu'elle respire aussi fort qu'un sus scrofa!

Et il claqua la porte fermement.

\- Je ne respire pas si mal, dit Gaila, une Orionne que Kirk avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle sortait de sous le lit. Et je ne suis certainement pas une truie!

Elle était toujours en sous-vêtement et Jim lui passa ses vêtements pour qu'elle s'habille. Il ne dit pas un mot et regarda Gaila s'en aller, mais juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, elle se permit de rajouter :

\- Il n'est pas un peu en train de réagir excessivement?

Non. Il ne l'était pas. Jim avait déjà vu Spock réagir excessivement à quelque chose et c'était bien pire que cela! Il espérait ne plus jamais revoir ceci de toute sa vie.

Gaila referma la porte et James se revêtit mais ne sortit toujours pas plus de leur chambre commune. Il attendit son ami, mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Spock lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, il sut qu'il avait brisé quelque chose.

Spock marcha vers son lit, le visage aussi stoïque qu'une statue, les yeux complètement vides d'émotions et le corps n'exprimant rien de plus que de la neutralité.

Jim avait assez vu cette expression pour savoir que Spock se camouflait derrière celle-ci, cherchant à recréer un Vulcain de sang pur. Cela ne fit qu'échauffer l'humain.

\- N'essaie pas de faire le truc du robot, tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi!

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Spock, parfaitement concentré à l'ignorer.

\- À part ta petite crise existentielle tu veux dire? Tu n'es pas un Vulcain, Spock!

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Jim! Répliqua sèchement l'extraterrestre.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être humain, dit Jim, se calmant.

Cette fois-ci, le masque de Spock tomba complètement. Cela faisait des années qu'il traînait un sac de plaintes et c'était ce soir que tout se réglerait, peu importe ce qui arrivera après. Ils étaient debouts, devant l'autre, prêts.

\- À te voir, je ne dirais pas ça. Tu es incapable de penser à autre chose que ton propre nombril! Tu ne possèdes absolumnet aucune conception d'un « autre », tout ce que ton cerveau de primate pense est soit relié au sexe ou à la nourriture. Tu es dans l'incapacité de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée logique, Spock cria en jetant ses bras dans les airs, puisqu'il se retenait de frapper les murs et les meubles. C'est coup, après coup, après coup, de maigres actes doublés d'excuses infantiles! Tu ne feras jamais un bon Capitaine, Jim, car tu n'es pas capable de penser au bien-être des autres!

Oh.

 _Oh..._

Jim n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Spock, mais à ce moment, il avait des idées de meurtres. Jamais son ami ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Et il se disait _Bien fait que je ne soit pas allé! Si j'avais su qu'il pensait cela tout le long…_

Son premier réflexe avait toujours été de se battre, et Spock attendait le premier coup. Mais Jim avait le poing tellement serré comme de l'acier et tellement collé à ses côtés que cela lui faisait mal. Tout pour ne pas commencer une bagarre. Le mi-Vulcain aurait probablement le dessus de toute façon s'il le voudrait.

Spock attendait toujours l'éclosion de la colère de l'Humain, mais au lieu de cela, à sa grande surprise, Kirk se traîna rapidement hors de la pièce, bouillant de frustration.

Jim n'avait jamais fait de mal à son ami et ne lui en ferait jamais.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'au sixième verre que les problèmes de Jim commencèrent à lui sembler moins importants.

En fait, tout semblait parfait.

 _Franchement, je suis capable d'être seul, ce n'est pas comme s'il était toute ma vie! J'ai d'autres amis qui sont aussi important! Pleins… Pleins d'amis… Comme… McCoy! Et… Et… Non, mais de toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus!_

Mais aussitôt, Jim se questionna à propos de Spock. Lui et McCoy ne s'entendaient pas mais ils se supportaient. Tout cela serait fini. Spock serait seul… Jim ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis et…

 _Merde_!

Jim savait qu'en absence de contact humain, Spock se renfrognait sur lui-même et passait à son côté vulcain en un rien de temps. Des années auparavant, Kirk était allé en voyage avec sa mère pendant deux semaines, et lorsqu'il était revenu, cela prit plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau le Spock que Jim connaissait.

\- Alors, où est passé Clyde, Bonnie? Demanda une voix sarcastique et désagréable en arrière de Kirk.

Jim n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour avec un autre étudiant et il était déjà trop saoul pour faire la conversation avant de se jeter sur l'homme, alors il passa directement à l'étape deux. Exactement ce qu'il avait besoin… une bagarre.

* * *

Spock ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait déjà eu une dispute entre eux avant. Est-ce qu'il devrait s'excuser? Est-ce qu'il devrait attendre des excuses? Il aurait préféré que Jim le frappe, cela aurait été plus facile…

Il était assis sur son lit, essayant de méditer pour contrôler toutes les pensées et les émotions qui le submergeaient. Même s'il était exaspéré de toujours avoir à s'excuser après que Jim ait fait une connerie. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Spock avait été trop loin et il l'avait su la seconde même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait voulu dire cela à James. Jamais. Et d'ailleurs, c'était complètement faux, Spock savait que Kirk ferait un excellent Capitaine.

Alors qu'il se replongea dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant. Spock, avec son ouïe surpuissante, sursauta sur le choc.

Jim rentra dans leur chambre commune, appuyant tout son poids contre la porte. Au visage, se formait un énorme hématome et une plaie était ouverte au-dessus de son œil. Juste à son allure, Spock sut qu'il n'apporterait pas des bonnes nouvelles.

Spock voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, lui traiter sa blessure ou simplement s'excuser, mais Jim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je suis venu pour te dire tes 4 vérités, alors tu ferais bien de t'asseoir!

Spock, déjà assis sur son lit, le regarda et haussa les sourcils. Jim aurait probablement rit s'il ne s'était pas préparer à crier sur son ami.

\- Jim, je préférais si nous faisions cela demain. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, mais tu as l'air blessé, tu devrais te reposer.

Jim leva un doigt vers ses lèvres, essayant de faire taire le Vulcain. Mais le déséquilibre eut raison de lui et il faillit tomber sur le sol.

\- Chuuuuuuututuuut! Tu vas rester là où tu es et toi, tu vas m'écouter. Je t'ai écouté. Tu vas m'écouter.

Spock hocha la tête. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

\- Tu n'es pas facile à vivre non plus d'accord? Un jour tu es tout sourire et on est les meilleurs amis du monde et la journée d'après tu ne veux même pas me parler! On peut passer des heures et des heures à rire et tout d'un coup tu t'en vas comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus! Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir! C'est comme vivre avec un bipolaire! Tu n'as aucun contrôle de tes émotions!

Spock ne disait rien et laissait ces insultes le rabaisser de plus en plus. Il n'osait pas regarder Jim dans les yeux. Il avait beau se répéter que Jim était saoul, il sentait ses dernières forces mentales s'affaissées.

 _C'est tellement stupide, reprend le contrôle!_

\- Mais ce n'est même pas ça le problème. Je suis habitué et cela aurait fait longtemps longtemps longtemps que je serais parti si je n'avais pas accepté ce côté-là de toi. Non. Ce n'est pas ça, Spock. C'est le fait que tu te crois plus important que TOOOOOOUT le monde seulement parce qu'il y a la moitié de ton sang qui est d'une autre race! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorte d'hybride unique que tu es supérieur à chacune des races! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es spécial! Tu dois arrêter de te reposer sur ça! Oui, tu es en partie vulcain et oui, tu es en partie humain, mais... Tu n'es pas vulcain Spock!

\- Et je ne suis pas un humain, Jim. Répondit-il avec un certain dégoût malgré lui, comme s'il voulait se défendre.

\- Tu l'es à moitié. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? Tu sais ce que les vulcains t'ont fait? Ils vous ont jeté hors de votre maison, toi et ta mère, tué ton père et brûlé tout ce que vous possédiez. Les humains, eux, dit Jim en imitant le même petit dégoût qu'avait utilisé Spock, vous ont accepté et donné une seconde maison! J'en ai rien à faire de comment tu te comportes, mais assumes-le et choisis un camp, bordel.

Il y eut un malaise et la colère montante de Jim ne fut qu'amplifiée par le manque de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu n'es pas plus intelligent que les Humains et tu n'es pas plus compréhensif qu'un Vulcain. Tu es un amalgame des deux. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir au dessus de tout le monde. Tu penses même que tu es meilleur que moi. Je n'en peux plus d'être regardé de haut, Spock...

\- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai! Je-

\- Arrête! C'est fini, Spock. Peu importe ce que tu as à dire. Peu importe comment tu es désolé. Je pense que ce serait mieux si on arrêtait ça, là.

\- Tu parles de quoi, là? demanda Spock, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Manifestement, notre amitié ne marche plus et donc j'y met fin avant que les bons souvenirs soient gâchés. Je- Je vais venir chercher mes affaires demain vers 1h. Essaie de ne pas rendre ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est.

Spock ne l'avouerait pas, mais il pouvait ressentir ses yeux se remplir d'eau et il le détestait. Jim partit en claquant la porte… le laissant là. Dans un silence douloureux. Il regardait la porte, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il ressentait son cœur plus lourd qu'avant, même s'il savait que c'était techniquement impossible. Il aurait aimé ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Ne plus avoir cette pression dans sa poitrine, ne plus sentir ses poumons qui ne voulaient plus fonctionner ou ses yeux qui coulaient depuis un moment déjà.

 _Choisis un camp._

Spock laissa le temps à ses yeux de manquer de larmes et à ses poumons de respirer normalement avant de décider. S'il devait choisir un camp, il choisirait celui qui ne lui ferait plus aussi mal.

* * *

26 mois plus tard

Spock marchait dans le corridor, le pas confiant.

Il n'avait eu l'honneur d'aller au bureau du Capitaine Pike qu'en de très rares occasions, même si c'était grâce à lui qu'il était rentré à l'académie. Ce n'avait d'ailleurs été que ce matin même qu'Uhura l'informa de l'invitation. Ils travaillaient de pairs sur la traduction d'un message transmis il n'y avait que quelques jours de cela.

Arrivé à la porte, il cogna trois petits coups avant de reculer, par politesse. Mais dès qu'il vit qui se trouvait déjà dans le bureau, toutes ses bonnes manières s'écroulèrent. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Kirk plus que de mauvaise humeur, Spock lui renvoya aussitôt son regard hostile habituel.

Spock était neutre avec tout le monde et pourtant avec Kirk, il ne pouvait pas se retenir une grimace.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils ne s'étaient regardés que de loin et, rapidement, ces coups d'œil devinrent méchants. Quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas connu plus tôt aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient toujours été ennemis. Alors, quand Spock vit James sortir du même bureau qu'il devait rentrer, il sentit la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Vulcain regarda l'Humain traverser le couloir, son esprit toujours persistant à ne plus repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Spock passa son temps à l'académie, prenant des cours supplémentaires ou formant de nouveaux étudiants et il avait entendu dire que Kirk avait reçu son diplôme un an après lui et que depuis, il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

\- Je t'en pris, entre, Spock.

Il finit par remettre ses pensées en ordre et reprendre son expression stoïque.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

\- Oh, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Christopher? Nous avons appris à nous connaître au fil des années. Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de t'avertir de cette rencontre dans un si court délai.

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voyant aucune question à répondre.

\- J'ai pris une décision Spock, commença à expliquer le Capitaine en s'assoyant derrière son bureau. C'est à dire que mon ancien Commandant en seconde a dû quitter ses responsabilités pour affaires familiales et donc le poste reste libre.

Spock sentait venir la proposition et franchement, il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure rencontre. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit la présence de James plus tôt. Celui-ci avait toujours voulu ce travail et ce, à n'importe quel coût. Probablement que le Capitaine Pike avait rejeté sa candidature et cela justifiait les yeux encore plus fâchés qu'à l'habitude.

Spock se sentait tout de même mal, il n'avait même pas postulé pour ce poste et il se souvenait du regard de Jim lorsqu'il parlait des missions de plusieurs années dans l'espace. Il ressemblait à un enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _Non! Ne pense pas à ça. C'est fini et il faut que tu penses à ta carrière! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas prendre une année sabbatique._

\- Et donc j'aimerais te proposer le poste, mais à une condition, et je crains qu'elle ne soit pas petite. J'ai décidé, pour la première fois, que j'aurais deux seconds.

 _Quoi_?

\- J'ai décidé qu'à deux, le travail serait parfaitement réussi et cela vous aiderait de plus dans votre travail d'équipe. Et je dois l'admettre, celui-ci a d'ailleurs pris de grands défauts…

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais de qui voulez-vous parler? Qui partagerait le poste?

 _Pitié… Pitié… Il y a pleins d'autres possibilités dans cette foutu académie…_

\- De Jim. Tu devras partager ton poste avec Jim.

L'esprit de Spock eu comme un court-circuit et il resta là, à fixer un point, son cerveau essayant de comprendre la nouvelle.

\- Je sais que votre relation laisse à désirer depuis un temps, mais je suis sûr que votre professionnalisme pourra dépasser ce détail. Je ne vous demande pas d'être toujours avec l'un et l'autre, vous n'aurez qu'à partager quelques heures de travail, des missions et votre chambre…

\- Notre chambre, monsieur? demanda Spock, soudain inquiet.

\- Et bien, il n'a toujours eu qu'une seule chambre de commandant et nous n'avons pas de place pour vous mettre séparément.

Spock essayait de comprendre les conséquences de toutes ces informations, mais les possibilités d'une réponse positive devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux, Spock. Je ne le ferais pas ça si un des deux me dit non. J'ai besoin d'un cerveau et d'un cœur en mission.

Spock soupira.

\- Et Kirk vous a déjà répondu positivement?

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas s'il m'avait déjà dit non.

\- Merde, laissa sortir Spock.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit, répliqua Pike avec un sourire.

Spock pensa rapidement, se disant que ce n'était pas le temps de faire attendre le Capitaine dans ses responsabilités. Il avait voulu ce travail et le fait que Kirk en fasse partie n'y changera rien. Il était capable de l'éviter.

\- Bien, d'accord. J'accepte le poste.

Le Capitaine fit un grand sourire au Vulcain avant de lui tendre la main pour conclure le contrat. Avec un certain dédain, Spock lui fit tout de même une poignée de main.

\- Bon, et bien ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais j'ai tout un document à faire sur la justification de mes choix de commandants. Nous nous reverrons de toute façon dans quelques semaines pour le lancement de la mission.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. À dans quelques semaines, Capitaine.

Et il partit du bureau, toujours inquiet de sa réponse. Christopher le vit partir et refermer la porte et c'est alors qu'il se permit de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut depuis le début de cette idée folle :

\- Soit c'est la meilleure, soit la pire idée de toute ma vie.


	3. Chapitre 3- L'Enterprise

_Enfin! nous sommes rendus à ma partie préférée! Je vous avertis, je me suis fait plaisir avec la situation! ;)_

 _Alors, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ferait ma journée!_

 _On se revoit dans une semaine!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 ** _L'Enterprise_**

Le Capitaine marchait rapidement vers la chambre de ses seconds en commande et les cris ne faisaient que devenir de plus en plus forts au fil de ses pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée de la chambre qu'il put vraiment comprendre les mots :

\- Ferme la, hurla Jim en jetant un oreiller à Spock.

\- Ouhhh... Un oreiller! Tu essaies de monter mon adrénaline avec une menace pareille? dit presque aussi fort Spock, sarcastique.

\- Avoir peur? Monsieur Robocop. N'a. Pourtant. Aucune. Émotion., s'exclama Kirk mécaniquement.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, Monsieur Robocop? T'envoyer son poing dans le visage!

\- Allez, envoie, je sais que tu frappes aussi fort qu'une petite fille!

\- Ouais et bien…, voulu ajouter le mi-Vulcain avant d'être interrompu par leur Capitaine, qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de porte.

\- Sérieusement, demanda-t-il en prenant une grande respiration. Nous ne sommes même pas partis et vous trouvez déjà un sujet sur lequel vous battre? J'apprécierais que vous vous comportiez en tant qu'adultes sur cette mission, messieurs. Alors, terminez cette querelle d'enfants et soyez professionnels deux secondes. Vous croyez que vous en êtes capable?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit immédiatement Spock.

Jim ne répondit pas toute suite, comme s'il cherchait à concentrer sur son mensonge qu'il allait dire :

\- Absolument, monsieur.

\- Bien, répondit quand même Christopher.

Il regarda ses deux seconds en ce disant qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur, quand il réalisa que Kirk avait encore un peu de sang sèche sur le côté de son nez. En fait, pendant qu'il y pensait, son nez semblait un peu bizarre…

\- Est-ce que vous en êtes déjà arrivés aux coups?

\- Quoi? Demanda Kirk, surpris, avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. Ah, non, ça c'est d'hier, de l'histoire ancienne. Non, monsieur bras-mou ici, ne serait même pas capable de me frapper assez fort pour laisser mon nez en sang, monsieur.

Comme Spock ne pouvait pas répondre à Kirk devant son Capitaine, il se contenta de faire un petit grognement. La vérité pourtant, étant que Spock avait toujours fait semblant d'être faible, une question de stratégie.

\- Oui et bien que vous le sachiez, je ne tolèrerais pas de violence entre collègues sur mon vaisseau. Est-ce bien compris? Et puis, vas donc à l'infirmerie pour ton nez, avant qu'il ne reste comme ça pour toujours.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Christopher sortit alors, après un petit salut à ses seconds, et n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il put toujours entendre quelques bouts de conversations.

« C'est moi qui prends le lit de droite. »

« Non! _Je_ suis arrivé en premier! »

« Ne recommençons pas… Tu sais ce que le Capitaine a dit, répondit Kirk, sachant que cela arrêterait Spock. »

« Mais… C'est moi qui l'ai pris en premier! »

« Et c'est moi qui le prends en dernier. »

* * *

Spock marchait rapidement, déviant chaque personne qui passait dans les couloirs. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un jeu pour toucher le moins de personne. Le transfert d'émotions et de pensées avait toujours été un problème pour lui à contrôler et en ce moment, alors que tout l'équipage allait et venait, question d'être sûrs que le vaisseau était prêt pour le décollage, il essayait de son mieux.

 _Et pourquoi est-ce que ces couloirs sont si petits?_

C'était dans ce genre de situation que son stress accélérait et après sa prise de nerfs avec Kirk, Spock ne se sentait pas nécessairement en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il pouvait voir un petit groupe venir vers lui, et à son grand désarroi, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire de place pour que Spock passe. Il faisait toute la largeur du couloir et le second n'avait aucun choix que de continuer à avancer.

2 mètres…

1 mètre…

Il n'y avait aucun espace et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à toucher quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'accidentel et de ce qu'il gardait comme souvenir était plus qu'agressant et déplaisant.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire plaquer. Donc, avec le bout de ses doigts et en espérant faire le mouvement assez vite pour que rien ne se transfert, poussa plus ou moins délicatement l'épaule de la personne qui le bloquait.

Et alors qu'il se réjouissait un peu de la catastrophe évitée, il ne vit pas la personne qui venait directement vers lui, à peine quelques secondes après le petit groupe. Donc, il ne put pas, cette fois-ci, éviter le plaquage et le transfert qui se passa alors.

C'était comme de la foudre qui venait le frapper encore une fois. Pendant cet instant, il ne savait plus qui il était ou ce qu'il ressentait, tout n'était qu'un mélange confus d'ambiguïté et de doutes. Spock aurait bien crié, si tout son corps incluant sa mâchoire, n'était pas complètement crispé. C'était comme si son sang s'échauffant, faisait exploser chacune de ses pensées et alors que ses émotions augmentaient comme jamais, il perdit conscience pour quelques secondes.

Il se réveilla, et aurait bien cru n'avoir que cligné des yeux s'il ne pouvait pas sentir chacun de ses nerfs à vif. Il s'assit, quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et c'était sans compter les 7 personnes qui le regardaient, les yeux presque exorbités.

 _Pas obligé dans faire tout un plat, je ne suis que tombé! Ce n'est comme si… Ah. C'est probablement le bout de métal qui me transperce la jambe. Ouais, ça doit être ça._

Maintenant qu'il venait de le voir, c'était comme si toute la douleur venait le submerger en un instant. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il manquait les temps de lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et pouvait toujours contrôler la douleur physique. Avec le temps passé sur Terre, il avait lentement oublié comment. Encore une chose de plus qu'il mettait sur le dos des humains.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu et j'ai tombé et… et… Je suis tellement désolé, expliqua l'homme qui était rentré en collision avec Spock.

Spock savait mieux que de retirer le morceau, car déjà, il pouvait voir son sang sortir de la plaie et laisser une tache verdâtre sur ses pantalons. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Il essaya donc de se mettre sur ses pieds et de marcher, et même si cela faisait un mal de chien, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'aide de quiconque et risquer qu'un nouveau transfert se passe. Alors, il empoigna la balustrade du couloir et s'apprêta à marcher vers le quartier de la médecine avant de se rappeler quelque chose de très important. Kirk était toujours à l'infirmerie.

 _Pourquoi toujours lui?_

Alors, il décida, malgré l'irrationalité de son jugement, de faire un grand détour pour aller à l'infirmerie, en espérant que lorsqu'il arriverait, Jim n'y serrait plus.

Son plan marcha à moitié, car en chemin pour son détour, il rencontra Uhura, qui ne lui donna qu'un petit sourire comme salutation courtoise avant de remarquer un bout de métal sortant un peu de la jambe de Spock et le fait qu'il marchait extrêmement mal.

\- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore vu McCoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Spock aimait bien Uhura, mais avait toujours trouvé qu'elle parlait trop pour qu'elle soit une bonne amie à lui. Ils parlaient à l'occasion et étaient de bonnes connaissances, mais le Vulcain n'avait jamais voulu pousser la chose à une réelle amitié.

Uhura finit par persuader Spock d'aller directement à l'infirmerie, en urgence. En fait, elle l'avait obligé d'y aller sinon elle l'emmènerait elle-même par les oreilles.

Quand il finit par arriver, il fut vraiment content de ne pas avoir pris le détour, car il n'aurait pas pu marcher plus longtemps.

En fait, il était ravi, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix à sa gauche :

\- Si tu cherchais à m'espionner, tu n'avais vraiment pas à te donner autant de peine, tu sais.

Kirk était assis dans le lit voisin au sien, un regard semi-satisfait, semi-concerné.

\- Réellement? Tu es encore là, tout cela pour une blessure nasale?

\- Je dois t'accorder que la rapidité n'est pas leur force aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment que McCoy rentra, et dès qu'il vu les deux, assis un à côté de l'autre, toujours avec la même ambiance d'hostilité, il eut un mouvement de recul. Bones les connaissait et savait que les laisser seuls, côte à côte, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Bon, priorité numéro 1… Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir un morceau de métal dans la jambe? On est dans un vaisseau, pas un chantier de construction!

\- Je suis, hum… tombé, dit simplement Spock, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait de la difficulté avec son transfert d'émotions. Et un homme est tombé. Et apparemment, ce morceau aussi est tombé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il allait dire avant ce moment et il pouvait sentir combien il devait avoir l'air idiot à cet instant.

\- D'accord, dit McCoy, incertain, mais finit par se tourner vers Kirk. Et toi? Tu es tombé sur le nez?

\- Moi? Non, quelqu'un me l'a cassé.

\- Naturellement.

Le docteur hocha la tête, comme si cela arrivait à chaque semaine. Il remplit quelques documents avant de trouver quelque chose de bizarre. Spock n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand le visage McCoy se transforma en colère.

\- Tu n'as pas pris tes vaccins? Tu m'as dit que tu te les avais fait faire il y a des semaines! Est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de mourir ou tu te sens réellement supérieur aux microbes?

Avant même que Jim ne puisse répondre, le docteur lui plantait déjà trois sortes différentes de hypos dans le cou.

Trop énervé, Bones ne fit que se retourner vers Spock et dit :

\- On va devoir faire une chirurgie mineure pour ôter le morceau de métal, mais tu devrais pouvoir bien marcher d'ici quelques jours. Attends ici, je vais aller préparer l'équipe.

Et il partit en flèche.

\- Et pour mon nez? Demanda Kirk un peu en criant vers où était partit McCoy plus tôt.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser comme ça… Au moins, il y aurait quelque chose pour te rappeler de ne pas te battre.

\- Et bien j'imagine que maintenant que Robocop me suit partout, je n'aurais plus besoin de rappel, dit Kirk, amer.

\- Ah, oui, tu as totalement raison, je me suis rentré intentionnellement un morceau de métal dans la jambe, simplement pour te faire un serment, dit Spock, sarcastique.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, la première étape, c'est d'avouer que l'on a un problème. En plus, ton histoire me semble encore plus convaincante que celle d'avant. Tu es « tombé »? Non, mais sérieusement tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te croire après cette prestation médiocre? Je t'ai déjà vu mieux faire!

Spock éloigna son regard le plus possible de Jim, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation, peu importe où celle-ci se dirigeait.

\- Donc, c'est vrai, tu ne, Jim se racla la gorge. Tu n'es pas vraiment juste «tombé»? Tu…

Et Spock attendit que Kirk finisse sa phrase, mais rien ne vient, alors, il tourna son regard.

Jim était là, le visage rouge, peinant à chercher son souffle. Sur le coup, Spock se leva, mais aussitôt regretta son geste, sa jambe protestant de douleur.

\- McCoy, hurla le plus fort possible Spock.

Il s'approcha de Kirk, malgré sa jambe et le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée quoi faire.

\- C'est beau, hum… Tout va bien se passer, techniquement, tu n'as qu'à respirer...

\- Techniquement? répliqua difficilement Jim en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Évidemment, désolé, dit-il à Kirk avant de se retourner vers la porte. McCoy!

\- Tu dois être en train de faire une réaction allergique au vaccin, mais ça va aller, il va savoir quoi faire. Juste, hum… Laisse-moi deux minutes et je vais aller le chercher.

Spock essaya de partir vers la porte, sachant très bien que sa jambe pourrait le lâcher à n'importe quel moment, mais Kirk le retint par la manche.

\- Ne me… laisse… pas mourir… seul.

\- Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas mourir! McCoy, hurla-t-il encore vers la porte. Tu as toujours été une dramaqueen. Tout va bien aller.

\- _Je- Je_ suis...?

Et ce n'est que lorsque Jim essaya de refermer ses yeux que Spock commença à paniquer. Rapidement, il donna une petite gifle, essayant de le réveiller le plus vite possible.

\- McCoy, bordel!

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le docteur arriva, au pas de course. Dès qu'il aperçu Kirk, il chercha dans toutes les armoires, un anti-allergènes, mais comme cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que McCoy était dans le vaisseau, cela prit beaucoup plus de temps à en trouver un.

Finalement, Bones en trouva un et ne prit qu'un quart de seconde avant de le planter dans la poitrine de son ami. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'entendre Kirk prendre une grande respiration.

Pourtant, une pensée lui vint et Spock partit un rire et rapidement, il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Même Kirk commença à faire comme Bones et à le regarder bizarrement.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal à la tête en tombant, demanda Bones, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir vu Spock rire depuis longtemps.

\- Tu imagines… Commença Spock entre deux rires, en s'adressant à Kirk. Tu imagines l'expression de ta mère si elle savait que tu étais mort sur un vaisseau? On n'a même pas encore décollés!

Après quelques minutes, son rire commença à s'éteindre, malgré le fait qu'il s'imagina toujours Winona, folle de rage. Il vu même Kirk avoir un sourire en coin. McCoy, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle, décida de partir, aller chercher des échantillons pour faire des tests d'allergies sur Kirk.

Il eut alors un vide et un silence malaisant dans la pièce.

\- Tu sais, elle me parle encore de toi quelques fois. Elle te considérait comme un saint.

Spock eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours aimé Winona, même quand elle était en colère, elle avait toujours son cœur à la bonne place. Donc, dans cette atmosphère nostalgique, le Vulcain se permit une confession.

\- Ma mère me demande parfois encore si tu vas venir pour souper lorsque je vais la voir… Elle te considérait comme son fils et elle espère toujours que tu reviendrais à la maison.

Jim ne dit rien, toujours couché, épuisé par les évènements de plus tôt, mais Spock, toujours debout à son côté, pouvait voir ses yeux tourner un peu plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire et son visage, avoir l'air plus fatigué qu'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Je…

Mais Bones rentra de nouveau, coupant Kirk, dans ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Il faut te transporter jusqu'à la salle de chirurgie, dit-il avant d'exploser en réalisant... Et assis toi, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout!

\- Je peux marcher, ça va, dit calmement Spock.

\- Tu as un bout de métal qui te traverse la jambe, tu peux mettre ta fierté de côté, Robocop.

\- Dit l'homme qui s'en fait pour son nez, répliqua Spock avec un microscopique sourire.


	4. Chapitre 4- L'Enterprise (partie 2)

_Hello! Voici le 4ième chapitre! ;)_

 _Je tiens à dire un merci spécial à Aloïcia pour sa review! Ça a fait ma journée lorsque je l'ai lu! :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'Enterprise (Partie 2)**_ __

Spock était couché dans le même lit depuis bientôt deux jours et sa logique infaillible et sa patience mémorable commençaient sincèrement à faiblir à chaque heure passée à ne rien faire dans cette stupide pièce vide aux murs bleu poudre. Il essaierait bien de marcher, mais il l'avait déjà fait la première nuit et disons que tomber en gémissant n'avait pas fait partie de son plan.

La seule chose qu'il avait fait était de compter le nombre de tuiles sur le plancher et comme il ne pouvait pas voir une grande portion, ça n'avait fait qu'agrandir son impatience. Il avait fait ça... et manger des frites. Depuis plus de 36 heures. Sans arrêt.

Il se souvenait en manger sans cesse lorsqu'il était jeune, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce goût paradisiaque parfaitement équilibré de friture et de sel. Depuis qu'ils avaient décollés du sol, il était toujours le seul dans la chambre de repos et donc il imaginait que c'était pourquoi les infirmières avaient pris pitié de lui et lui amenaient toujours des frites après ses nombreuses siestes.

Il était d'ailleurs en plein milieu d'un casseau lorsque Bones arriva dans la chambre, son dossier à la main.

\- Bon, tu vas être content, on va pouvoir te laisser aller ce soir, béquilles comprises. Dans trois heures, Mme Chapel va venir te faire un dernier bandage et te donner tes médicaments.

Spock n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée des médicaments et McCoy n'eut même pas à le regarder pour répondre à ses pensées :

\- Je sais, mais lorsque tu vas devoir trainer ta jambe pour quelques heures, l'idée va te réjouir.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son dossier pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, comme si rien n'était. Son professionnalisme était impeccable.

\- Mais avant, je dois absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé.

 _Merde._

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tombé.

 _Ouais, c'est ça, aie l'air normal. Mange une frite c'est ça… Oui 5, ça va aussi._

\- Wow, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu es à moitié vulcain, parce que tout ce que je peux entendre en ce moment, ce sont des men-sooooooonges, dit Bones avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

Spock n'avait jamais compris McCoy : une seconde, il était sérieux et professionnel et la seconde d'après, il agissait comme le plus irritant des enfants.

\- Et bien si l'humanité m'a montré une chose, docteur, c'est que même avec un mauvais mensonge ou une idée complètement ridicule, il faut toujours avoir la tête dure et garder son bout, non? répondit Spock avec un grand sourire.

Bones le regarda avec un sourire de mépris. C'était un euphémisme de dire que les deux ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Dans les premières années d'école, Kirk avait même dû les séparer une fois parce qu'il savait que Spock pourrait battre McCoy à mort.

Le docteur finit par se lever, comprenant qu'il ne soutirerait aucune information de son patient. Mais avant de sortir, il lança, toujours avec son visage ennuyé :

\- Et arrête de manger des frites avant que je dise à la cuisine de la cafétéria que tu es au régime obligatoire, menaça-t-il.

 _Oh non, tout mais pas ça! Combien d'années je passerais alors à ne manger que de la soupe et de la salade!_

\- Je n'en mangerais pas autant si les infirmières ne m'en ramenaient pas tout le temps, essaya Spock comme pour se défendre.

McCoy le regarda, perdu.

\- On travaille au nom de la médecin, personne ici ne te donnerait volontairement autant de friture, crois-moi. Et cela ferait longtemps que tu n'aurais plus le droit d'en manger si à chaque fois, tu n'avais pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui est en train de manger un foutu arc-en-ciel.

Spock resta silencieux.

\- Et puis comment est-ce que n'importe qui ici aurait pu savoir que tu aimais autant les frites. Je ne le savais pas moi-même…

McCoy continua un grand discours, l'allure un peu enragé, mais Spock se renferma dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé de frites depuis un long temps, et même arrivé à Star Fleet…

 _C'était pourquoi déjà? Je sais qu'il en avait là, je me rappelle de l'odeur à chaque vendredi… Attends. Si je n'en mangeais pas à l'Académie, donc, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait._

 _Jim._

* * *

\- Pire. Journée. De. Tous. Les. Temps.

Jim était assis sur une chaise de la cafétéria et bien qu'il était exténué, il continua toujours à parler au petit groupe de collègues à sa table.

\- Non seulement on a eu le droit à Pavel, vomissant partout dès qu'on a décollé, Christopher était sur les nerfs pour la première journée en espace, mais en plus, je dois faire tout le travail, seul! C'est quoi l'utilité d'être deux si l'autre reste couché à ne rien faire? Je veux dire, il aurait quand même pu faire attention, non?

Et il continua comme cela pendant un bon 30 minutes sur l'injustice de sa position. Il comprit finalement, en regardant les visages, qu'il avait beaucoup trop parlé et que maintenant, ils étaient ennuyés. Mal à l'aise et le rouge lui montant aux joues, il se leva, en prenant son casseau de frites qu'il n'avait pas touché, et balbutia une excuse pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie, qui n'était qu'à deux pas. Ce n'est que la porte traversée et le mur tourné qu'il se rappela qu'il s'était en fait assis là au départ pour demander à Bones quand est-ce qu'il devra faire ses tests d'allergies.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, mais juste avant de passé le coin du mur et donc la porte, il put entendre son nom de l'autre côté, donc comme n'importe qui, il est resté là, essayant de voir ce que ses collègues auraient à dire.

 _Ils vont dire que tu es un pleurnichard, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Comment est-ce qu'ils vont te prendre en sérieux, si tu les prends comme psy, abruti!_

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre Spock et lui? J'ai entendu dire que ça ne leur a pris que 15 minutes avant d'avoir leur première chicane à bord… devant le Capitaine, dit une femme du département d'ingénierie.

Tous eurent l'air surpris, sauf évidemment Bones et Uhura, qui les connnaissaient mieux.

\- Wow, une chance qu'ils n'étaient pas à la même Académie, rit un peu Uhura à McCoy.

\- Oh, leurs pauvres oreilles innocentes en saigneraient, je pense, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda un infirmière qui travaillait avec McCoy.

Uhura et Bones s'échangèrent un regard et ils comprirent que si eux aussi allaient devoir se partager leurs doses de disputes, ils devaient bien en savoir la cause. Nyota baissa la tête et laissa son ami parler.

\- En fait, dans les premières années que je les ai connus, ils étaient plus que très bons amis. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Oui, ils se taquinaient, mais jamais méchamment. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'ils auraient finis comme ça, je leur aurais dit qu'il était fou. Tout allait si bien et puis pouf, du jour au lendemain, ils sont les pires ennemis. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, Jim ne me l'a jamais avoué, mais ça lui a vraiment fait mal. Après cela, il a totalement changé, et je ne saurais dire si c'est pour le mieux.

Uhura hocha la tête et continua :

\- Spock non plus n'en a jamais parlé, mais après cette journée-là, c'était comme si on l'avait éteint. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant, là, il ne disait rien. Et même si après on passait plus de temps ensemble, j'avais toujours l'impression que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il voulait vraiment. La bonne personne. J'y repense parfois et je me dis qu'en fait, il ne voulait simplement pas être seul.

Le groupe ne dit plus un mot pendant deux bonnes minutes, mais Kirk n'attendit pas qu'ils recommencent et partit directement vers sa chambre, il pensait être malade, le cœur soudainement au bord des lèvres.

 _Pire. Journée._

* * *

Spock n'avait jamais pensé que de marcher avec des béquilles pour la première fois de sa vie serait aussi compliqué. D'autant plus qu'il voulait rapidement retourner dans sa chambre, sa douleur agonisante de son pied exclus.

Il avait compris. Compris _pourquoi_!

L'été avant de rentrer à l'académie, Jim et lui s'était complètement ruinés à acheter des frites chaque jour, et ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'été que Jim lui avait dit, avec un regard compatissant et sarcastique :

« Tu sais que lorsque tu ne peux pas te passer d'une chose pour plus d'une journée, on appelle ça une dépendance? »

Sur quoi Spock répondit, en lui renvoyant la pareille :

« Alors tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin. »

Et c'est exactement comment ils commencèrent une guerre : Le défi de celui qui se prive de frites pour le plus longtemps. Ils avaient pris cela très sérieusement et aucun des deux n'avaient pris de frites pendant toute l'académie.

Cela faisait longtemps et c'était pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps à Spock pour se souvenir du défi. Il avait aussi réalisé qu'inconsciemment, il était toujours dans le défi, car a y repenser, il n'avait pas pris une frite depuis cette journée d'été.

Ou en fait, pas depuis hier.

Et c'était donc pourquoi il « marchait » aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers sa chambre. Il avait triché! Jim Tiberius Kirk l'avait piégé et il allait le regretter. Spock ne pouvait pas perdre.

Il arriva finalement dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte en grand, mais toute la pièce était noire, sauf une petite lumière qui donnait sur leur petite table à manger. Sur cette petite note était écrit un petit mot :

 _Comme toujours, j'ai gagné. :)_

 _P.S : Ne prends pas les frites dans le réfrigérateur, elles sont à moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas pris et je pense que je les mérite bien!_

En essayant de se venger, Spock se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre le casseau de frites, le Vulcain fut arrêté.

\- Laisse les frites tranquilles.

Cela venait du lit de Kirk, mais lorsque Spock leva les yeux, il ne vit qu'une silhouette couchée dos à lui. Jim ne prenait même pas l'effort de lui faire face, il restait là, couché confortablement dans son lit.

Spock approcha tranquillement sa main vers les frites mais encore :

\- Laisse-les, grogna la voix de Kirk.

Spock soupira exagérément et referma rapidement la porte du réfrigérateur, mais lorsqu'il la referma, il vit encore pire que la petite note.

Sur le réfrigérateur était aimantée une feuille blanche divisée en 2 colonnes qui laissait voir :

 _Hot Stuff: 1_

 _Robocop: 0_


	5. Chapitre 5- L'Enterprise (partie 3)

_Je suis désolé que ce chapitre soit arrivé en retard, c'est simplement que je n'avais pas trop le temps de bien revoir mon chapitre pour les fautes, etc. et je voulais être sûre de vous donner la même qualité de chapitre!  
_

 _Merci spécial à ShasowSaphir pour son commentaire! Soleil de ma journée!_

 _Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis! ;)_

 _À vendredi prochain..._

 _\- Assbutt08 Out!_

* * *

L'Entreprise Pt.3

Spock se réveilla… Pas très calmement.

En fait, alors que son inconscient sortait de ses rêves, il commença par se demander ce qui le réveillait.

 _Aïe_.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, prit dans la brume de son esprit.

 _Aïe_.

C'était peut-être la faim, la chaleur, ou pleins d'autres possibilités.

\- Aïe!

Ou... Kirk.

Jim donnait des petits coups sur la mauvaise jambe de Spock alors que celui-ci était toujours dans son lit et dormait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Oh, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé par hasard? Demanda Jim, un grand sourire au visage alors qu'il faussait de se sentir mal. Je voulais simplement savoir si cela faisait encore mal.

Et il continua encore un peu avant que Spock, essayant de se retenir de crier comme avant, repoussa sa main et faussa un sourire.

\- Oh, je peux te dire que ça fait encore très mal.

\- D'accord et bien peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu voudras « tomber » tu y penseras à deux fois.

Et Kirk s'éloigna, encore un sourire aux lèvres, vers la salle de bain pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. En fait, il avait même déjà mis son uniforme.

Spock regarda son cadran et rapidement, il ouvrit ses couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol.

\- Merde, je vais être en retard.

Jim l'avait vu venir et alla pour l'avertir ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Spock s'était levé et, sans ses béquilles, ne dura pas plus de quelques pas avant que la douleur ne devienne trop intense et que Spock doive se rattraper sur une chaise de la table à manger pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tché con, cria presque Jim, la brosse à dents toujours dans la bouche.

Il s'emmena rapidement au côté de Spock et, malgré la résistance de Spock, il mît son bras sur son épaule pour pouvoir soutenir son poids et le ramener vers son lit.

Il continua à parler à Spock mais celui-ci, à moitié remis de la douleur, maintenant assis, ne comprit absolument rien avec la brosse de Kirk dans sa bouche. Il lui demanda de répéter et, presque frustré, Kirk partit dans la salle de bains pour cracher.

\- Tu n'as pas à travailler aujourd'hui de toute manière alors tu n'es pas obliger de t'arracher la jambe pour ça!

\- Non, mais je vais bien. Je peux travailler.

\- Tu diras ça au Capitaine lorsqu'il faudra qu'il te passe sa chaise pour que tu t'empêche de tomber, dit Kirk en allant vers le réfrigérateur pour se chercher une pomme.

En chemin, Jim vu une petite bouteille de pilule. Il lut l'étiquette et se retourna vers Spock. Sans avertissement, il lança le contenant de plastique vers son colocataire en disant :

\- Tiens, prends-en quelques unes.

Spock n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut la petite bouteille exactement dans le visage.

\- Aïe!

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu as mal, demanda Jim, sarcastique. Peut-être est-ce que tu devrais prendre des médicaments. Oh, regarde, il y a justement des antidouleurs à côté de toi. Comme c'est pratique!

\- Je te déteste, grogna Spock en prenant 2 pilules avec une gorgée du verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon chou, dit pour rire Jim en sortant de leur chambre.

Il était de nouveau seul dans un lit, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était :

\- Je déteste les gens matinaux.

* * *

\- Kirk, salua Christopher. Alors, comment va la jambe de Monsieur Spock?

\- Oh, il m'a confirmé que ça faisait toujours mal, Capitaine, répondit Kirk avec un sourire.

Le second s'assit à sa chaise attitrée.

 _Wow, partit comme cela, ça allait être une journée d'enfer!_

En fait, c'est ce qu'il se disait juste avant d'entendre Sulu crier:

\- Combat entre un vaisseau romulien et un klingon droit devant nous, Capitaine!

 _Non, définitivement, cette journée allait être chiante._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Jim était finalement rentré dans sa chambre et, pour tout dire, il n'aurait jamais cru voir quelques chose comme cela.

Spock avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'au sofa, regardant un papier accroché au mur d'en face, un bol de bananes à la main.

Spock se retourna la tête pour regarder Kirk et il partit à rire en disant :

\- J'écoute la télévision!

Kirk ne comprenait rien. Il était dans l'espace, il n'avait pas le câble. Et puis Spock semblait plus regarder le papier qu'autre chose...

Le papier. C'était un amas de pleins de papiers blancs collés ensemble. Dessus était dessiné un rectangle noir et à l'intérieur il y avait un dessin avec... Des couleurs et des formes abstraites.

\- C'est après l'avoir cherché pendant 20 minutes que j'ai compris, continua Spock, la voix comme s'il racontait une aventure et les yeux un peu fou et énergique. On n'en a pas. Alors j'en ai fait une!

\- Et qu'est-ce qui joue? Demanda Jim, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire avec un Spock qui a perdu la tête.

\- Tu sais quand on allait chez ta grand-mère et qu'elle nous mettait des vieilles émissions toute la journée. Et bien, c'est ça! Les Kipsons!

\- Tu veux dire les Simpsons?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça! Dit Spock en reposant son regard à « l'écran ».

Kirk soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait même pas un trait de jaune dans le dessin.

Kirk alla vers son lit pour se prendre des vêtements plus confortables, car, pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait qu'il pouvait régler et faire sans problème, mais lorsqu'il passa devant le lit à Spock, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'aima vraiment pas.

La petite bouteille à pilules était diminuée de contenu de moitié maintenant, alors que ce matin même elle avait été pleine. Lentement, Il se retourna pour fixer la nuque de Spock avec de gros yeux.

Aussitôt, il se mit devant « l'écran » pour cacher la vue de Spock, les pilules à la main.

\- Spock? Combien est-ce que tu as pris de petites pilules?

Spock se prit dans ses pensées et se mît alors à compter sur ses doigts, mais n'avait plus assez de concentration après 10 pour changer encore ses doigts.

Sans perdre de temps, Kirk, paniqué, appela McCoy pour savoir s'il serait bientôt le seul second dans ce vaisseau... De vivant.

* * *

 _Dring. Dring._

Bones prit l'appel et avant même que Kirk put parler, il lui dit :

\- Je te jure que si tu t'es encore brisé le nez, je ne le répare pas cette fois! C'est fini!

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Bones. C'est... Combien de pilules est-ce que Spock était sensé prendre?

\- 2 le matin et 2 le soir, pourquoi?

\- Et par hasard, juste comme cela, quelle serait la limite?

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu ne l'as pas drogué quand même!

\- Oh non, il en a été bien capable tout seul.

\- Merde! D'accord, j'arrive. Ouvre-moi la porte dans 5 minutes.

* * *

Entre temps, Spock s'était retourné de la télévision pour regarder Kirk avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Je ne veux pas que Bones vienne. Il a de méchants yeux…

Seulement à l'entendre, Kirk pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment Spock. Même lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, enfant, le mi-Vulcain parlait déjà mieux que cela.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Il ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre. Il ne voulait pas que Spock meurt directement là! Et s'il mourait comme ça, juste avant que Bones n'arrive? Il serait seul… Seul comme commandant, seul dans cette grande chambre… Seul.

 _Ferme-la! Ferme-la! Ferme-la!_

Il sentit sa respiration se raccourcir alors il se força à prendre quelques grandes inspirations avant de répondre. Se calmer. McCoy allait arriver. Il s'imaginait de grands scénarios, mais rien de tout cela n'allait vraiment arriver…

\- Oui et bien, prend ça comme une punition! Pas plus de 2 médicaments à la fois c'est compris? Plus jamais, dit Kirk en pointant Spock du doigt.

Depuis quand est-ce que je suis obligé de faire le parent? Je ne devrais pas être celui qui fait le parent!

Spock le regarda, les épaules s'abaissant et la bouche se tournant en moue. Mais la moue s'agrandit dangereusement et maintenant Kirk avait peur qu'il ne commence à pleurer.

\- Oh non! Pas de ça avec moi, avertit Jim, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tu commences à pleurer et je t'enlève la télévision, est-ce que c'est clair?

Spock le regarda, épouvanté, l'idée de pleurer complètement partie de son esprit. Kirk eut un soupir de soulagement, mais comme il s'attendait à ce que son colocataire se retourne encore vers son émission, le mi-Vulcain resta là, à le regarder avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi? Demanda Jim.

\- Rien, répondit Spock avec un petit sourire en coin, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Non, tu penses à quelque chose, quoi?

\- L'uniforme te va très bien, répondit finalement Spock avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi? Réagit Jim, un peu trop vite à son goût.

Mais alors que Spock ne faisait que lui sourire, niait, Kirk entendit un cognement pressé à la porte. Bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir eu le temps de digérer cette petite discussion, il dut bien ouvrir.

 _Ce n'est que les médicaments qui parlent. Rien que les médicaments._

Dès qu'il ouvrit un centimètre de porte, McCoy rentra en coup de vent, le pas définitivement rageur. Le Docteur se dirigea directement vers Spock qui, depuis, s'était mis à rire extrêmement fort. Bien qu'il aurait voulu éviter la question, le Docteur demanda au mi-Vulcain se qui le mettait dans un tel état.

\- Oh, si vous aviez vu son visage! C'était tellement drôle, répondit-il en pointant Kirk.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda alors Bones à Kirk, voulant définitivement savoir cette histoire.

\- Oh… Rien, rien, répondit Jim en voulant éviter la question.

Et Spock se mit à rire de plus belle. Comme McCoy ne pouvait faire aucun test sur lui si celui-ci continuait de rire, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du mi-Vulcain et y chuchota quelque chose que Jim ne put entendre. Pourtant, il sut parfaitement que cela avait marché, car en une demi-seconde, Spock arrêta de rire et récupéra sa moue de plus tôt.

\- Jim, amène-moi la bouteille de pilule, demanda Bones en commençant les tests physiques.

Il fit donc ce qui lui avait été demandé, mais il s'arrêta complètement pour bien entendre lorsque McCoy demanda, d'une voix énervée :

\- Spock, voudrais-tu bien lâcher le foutu bol de bananes!

\- Wow… Vous pouvez être en colère contre moi, Docteur, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour s'en prendre à ces bananes. Elles n'ont rien fait… Je sais, je les ai surveillées toute la journée, s'exclama Spock, d'une voix plus que sérieuse et convaincue.

Bien malgré lui, Jim émit un petit rire, mais le regretta aussitôt, car Bones se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Jim et lui demanda, d'une voix un peu menaçante:

\- Oh, parce que tu trouves ça drôle peut-être?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, mais ne put pas effacer son sourire de son visage.

\- Parce que j'ai bien plus que vous deux à m'occuper sur ce vaisseau, vous savez? Et, bon Dieu, Spock, voudrais-tu bien lâcher le bol de bananes!

* * *

McCoy était sur sa sortie, et répétait pour la quatrième fois ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Blablabla… Eau… Blablabla… Pas de pilule… Blablabla… Sommeil… J'ai compris, Bones. Tu peux partir maintenant. À demain.

\- Oh non, vous êtes bien mieux de rester hors de ma vue demain! Et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après et le jour…

Jim n'attendit pas la fin et ferma la porte. Il respira un bon coup, mais sa relaxation fut vite interrompue par Spock qui émit un gémissement, couché sur son long, sur le canapé.

Bones lui avait fait un genre de désintoxication à la vitesse plus et disons simplement que Spock n'était plus autant qu'un enfant, mais plus un vieillard en douleur. Il n'avait plus bougé après que le Docteur lui ait donné un espèce de smoothie pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et à ce que Jim pouvait voir, même respirer semblait être douloureux pour lui.

\- Hey, tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, car Jim savait très bien ce que c'était que d'avoir une gueule de bois.

\- Hum… Ouais. Peut-être dans quelques semaines. Ou quand la chambre va arrêter de tourner.

Jim se sentait bien inutile et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il demanda à Spock, son supposé ennemi juré :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse de la soupe?

\- Oh, oui, dit Spock, sincèrement enjoué par l'idée.

Jim donc, se mit à l'action, avec les quelques ingrédients qu'ils avaient dans leur kitchenette, pour préparer une soupe, qu'il espérait, mangeable. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Spock.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais d'autre?

\- Non, répondit Jim.

\- Un vrai télévision, dit Spock, la voix à moitié gémissante.


	6. Chapitre 6- L'Enterprise (partie 4)

_Hello, mes joli(e)s lecteurs!_

 _Voici donc le 6ième chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire jusqu'à présent..._

 _Faites-moi part de vos réactions, ça me fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Bonne fin de semaine et bonne lecture! ;)  
_

 _-Assbutt08 Out!_

* * *

L'Entreprise Pt.4

\- Bonjour, monsieur Spock, heureux de vous voir enfin rétabli, dit Christopher, déjà sur la passerelle.

\- Merci Capitaine, je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'être finalement au travail, avoua Spock, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Et j'espère que Kirk ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ces derniers jours, demanda-t-il avec un sourire à son second.

Spock se contenta de rendre un sourire en retour et évita complètement la question en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Depuis le petit incident des antidouleurs, il avait suivit les règles de Bones à la lettre et n'avait plus jamais pensé une seconde à augmenter la dose. Maintenant, il pouvait finalement marcher sans béquilles. Ce matin même, il avait réussi à se préparer sans même réveiller et donc confronter Kirk…

 _Ce matin commence particulièrement bien!_

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

 _Ou pas._

Jim, les cheveux encore dans tous les sens et une pomme à peine croquée dans la main, arriva sur la passerelle et ne fit que deux pas avant de s'arrêter, soit en fait, lorsqu'il vit Spock.

\- Donc c'est là que tu te trouvais, commença-t-il en s'avançant de plus en plus vers la chaise du second. Tu crois qu'en sortant discrètement de la chambre, je ne le remarquerais pas? Tu sais très bien que c'est mon heure de travail!

\- TON heure de travail, s'exclama le Vulcain en se levant de sa chaise. Non, c'est MON heure de travail! J'ai vérifié hier.

\- Et bien tu as dû te brûler des cellules nerveuses quand tu es tombé, parce que j'ai aussi vérifié et ça disait clairement que je faisais le premier cycle.

\- S'il te plait, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne serais même pas capable de trouver la feuille d'horaire, répliqua Spock avec un regard satisfait.

Jim se choqua.

\- Oh, ne me fais pas ce regard, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce regard, l'avertit Kirk en le pointant du doigt.

Avant que Spock ne puisse répondre, le Capitaine se leva :

\- Est-ce que vous allez la fermer? On croirait entendre un vieux couple se chamailler... Tout ce que je veux, c'est une journée tranquille avec mon équipage! La prochaine fois que vous me faites une scène, je vous jure que je vous laisse sur la prochaine planète pour un temps indéterminé.

\- Je vous assure que je suis très capable de me comporter, mes excuses Capitaine, dit Spock avant de rajouter, avec une pointe d'irritation. Et ce n'est donc que dans le but de résoudre ce mal entendu que j'irais montrer une fois pour toute à Monsieur Kirk que j'avais réellement raison.

Christopher qui traduit finalement cela par une autorisation de quitter son poste, lui hocha la tête, exaspéré, et lui montra la porte. Kirk et Spock partirent donc d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

\- Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es même pas censé marcher sur ta jambe encore, lui chuchota Kirk, sec.

\- Alors, on s'en fait pour ma santé, demanda Spock à voix basse, sarcastique.

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Jim en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Christopher regarda les autres présents sur la plate-forme, qui avaient aussi assisté à la scène.

\- Bon, retournez à votre travail, il n'y a plus rien à voir!

* * *

\- Arrête, Spock, ça doit bien faire 20 minutes que tu le fixes comme ça.

Bien qu'Uhura avait accepté de dîner avec le second, elle ne sentait pas vraiment l'attention de Spock, qui lui, regardait l'autre second avec des yeux haineux depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- C'est ridicule! Vous vous êtes assis exactement aux deux opposés de la cafétéria pour ne plus vous voir et pourtant vous ne vous quittez plus des yeux.

\- Mais c'est une guerre Nyota. Je vais pouvoir détourner le regard lorsqu'il le fera.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça fait que vous étiez tous les deux en congé ce matin? C'est un match nul, voilà tout, lui dit-elle.

Spock tâta un peu son assiette, ne pouvant pas posé ses yeux sur elle et prit finalement sa moitié de sandwich sans jamais lâcher Kirk des yeux.

Uhura expira d'exaspération et décida qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire partie de ce jeu enfantin, mais juste avant de partir, elle prit le dessert de Spock, une grande galette aux pépites de chocolat, qui était toujours dans le coin de son cabaret. Comme prévu, Spock dut alors baisser ses yeux et Uhura eut à peine le temps de sortir de la cafétéria avant d'entendre un cri de victoire à l'autre extrémité de celle-ci.

Spock, ayant perdu, ne regarda pas dans la direction du cri de victoire et se leva pour partir, mais dès qu'il mit ses deux pieds au sol, il ne put même pas penser avant d'être projeté au sol. Une énorme secousse de plusieurs secondes fit vibrer tout le vaisseau comme le Vulcain n'avait jamais vu. Par terre, la secousse passée, il essaya de se relever et parmi les quelques cris, le second pu entendre une petite voix à l'intercom :

\- Monsieur Kirk et Monsieur Spock sont demandés en urgence à la passerelle. Je répète,…

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre la répétition et alla vers la sortie de la cafétéria, suivit de très près par l'autre second.

\- Tu crois que c'était une collision, demanda Jim à l'autre second. On serait sous attaque? Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est en mission, bordel!

\- Je ne crois pas que nos opposants s'en feront beaucoup à ce propos, Jim.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à un rythme plus que rapide, soudainement, après que Spock ait parlé, Kirk s'arrêta immédiatement, sec. Spock ne put pas décrypter les émotions sur le visage de son collègue.

\- Quoi?

Soudainement, Kirk sortit de ses pensées et en rougissant un peu, il recommença à marcher normalement vers la salle de commandes, sans un second regard à Spock.

Ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle et immédiatement, ils oublièrent tout à propos de l'incident. Il fallait dire que des kilomètres d'immenses astéroïdes fait souvent cet effet-là sur les gens. En un instant, les deux seconds s'installèrent à leurs postes. Spock calculait déjà l'étendu des astéroïdes et Kirk lançait le message d'urgence à l'équipage du vaisseau tout en avertissant l'équipe médicale de se préparer en cas d'autres collisions.

\- Nous avons été touché dans l'hangar A, à la navette 2 et 3, monsieur.

\- Sulu, voudriez-vous bien nous mettre hors de ce merdier, demanda le Capitaine Pike d'une voix urgente.

\- J'essaie Monsieur, si seulement je pouvais remonter, mais il y en a également au dessus de nous et nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre avec nos lasers.

\- Et si l'on vous créait un passage, vous pourriez nous en sortir sans grands dommages?

\- Je pense bien, Capitaine.

\- Bien, je ferais avec cela pour le moment, lui répondit-il. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller exploser ce maudit tas de roches!

Kirk qui venait à peine de terminer d'avertir tous les départements et Spock qui avait fini ses calculs se levèrent en même temps. Le Capitaine Pike leur jeta un regard incertain avant de dire rapidement :

\- Très bien, vous irez tous les deux. Chekov, avertissez le hangar A navette 1 de préparer deux combinaisons en plus de nos deux plus puissants phasers à mains.

À la surprise de tous, même du Capitaine, les deux seconds partir sans même se disputer la place ou refuser de travailler avec l'autre.

« Eh bien, c'est un début, pensa Christopher. »

* * *

\- Ouverture de la porte dans 3… 2… 1… À vous les gars.

Le vaisseau s'était arrêté maintenant et, les combinaisons mises, les deux seconds pouvaient maintenant sortir en sécurité.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être toi qui aurait le plus gros phaser, dit Kirk dans l'intercom du casque.

\- À mon avis, commencer cette conversation enfantine fait partie des centaines d'autres raisons du pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'avoir, lui répliqua Spock qui s'accrocha immédiatement au vaisseau pour monter vers le haut, tout en faisant très attention de surveiller les astéroïdes.

\- Messieurs, est-ce que l'on pourrait se concentrer sur la mission je vous en prie, les avertit Christopher dans l'intercom, depuis la salle de contrôle.

Les deux alors se remirent en chemin vers le haut du vaisseau en silence. Le principe était simple, avec leurs combinaisons, tant qu'ils restaient assez proches du vaisseau, ils seraient assez lourds pour rester dans le champ de gravité. Ou en tout cas, assez pour ne pas flotter jusqu'à la prochaine planète. Cependant, avec les garçons, rien n'était jamais aussi simple lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Un pas après l'autre devint bientôt un élan après l'autre et rapidement, l'ascension se transforma en course.

Ils se dévisageaient tout en essayant de faire le plus rapidement et malgré leurs grands efforts, ils arrivèrent exactement en même temps en haut de l'Enterprise, mais évidemment les deux réclamèrent qu'ils avaient gagné. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas parler par l'intercom, de peur que le Capitaine les prennent encore à se chicaner alors ils se contentèrent de faire de grands gestes et de lire sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« C'est moi qui a gagné! », mima de dire Kirk.

« De quoi tu parles, c'est moi qui a gagné! », répondit muettement Spock.

« Menteur! » voulu crier Kirk, mais il se contenta d'avoir l'air choqué en secouant la tête, mais le mi-Vulcain ne le regardait plus.

\- Un astéroïde, cria soudainement Spock en pointant derrière Kirk, l'allure épouvantée.

\- Quoi? S'écria Jim en se retournant rapidement, mais il ne vit rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour voir Spock éclater de rire qu'il comprit.

\- Oh, désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop facile, dit-il entre deux rires.

Mais lorsque Spock se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes, en reprenant son souffle, Kirk vu un énorme astéroïde venir directement vers Spock alors il s'écria immédiatement :

\- Astéroïde!

\- Oh quand même, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que toi, répondit Spock se remettant de ses esprits.

Kirk n'avait vraiment pas le temps de convaincre le mi-Vulcain, car l'immense roche allait le frapper dans quelques secondes à peine. Avant même d'y penser, il sauta, projetant autant lui que Spock vers le sol. Surpris, Spock alla pour pousser Jim, qui était par-dessus lui, lorsqu'il vit l'énorme roche passée à quelques centimètres du casque de Kirk. Ils restèrent donc là pendant plusieurs longues secondes, sans bouger. L'expression « mal à l'aise » serait probablement un euphémisme à ce moment.

Les deux essayèrent de regarder partout sauf à l'autre et de bouger le moins possible. Le rouge monta aux joues de Kirk autant que le vert ne monte à celles de Spock. C'était comme si le temps passa trois fois plus lentement.

Finalement, ils purent se relever et sans rajouter un seul mot de toute la mission, créèrent un espace assez grand pour laisser le vaisseau passer et finirent par rentrer dans l'Enterprise.

\- Tu, hum… Est-ce que tu retournes à la chambre? demanda Kirk avec une petite voix à son colocataire.

\- Non, en fait je dois faire le rapport sur ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, dit Spock avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. La mission, enlever les astéroïdes, pas… pas…

\- Ouais, ok. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide?

\- Non, ça va aller, répondit Spock, essayant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

\- Ok, et bien moi je vais y aller.

\- Ok, dit rapidement Spock, essayant de sortir de la conversation.

Cela ne prit en fait que quelques minutes remplir le rapport, et évidemment, il se contint de mettre la course pour l'ascension et l'incident de l'astéroïde. Il arriva finalement devant sa porte de chambre, épuisé, lorsqu'il vit la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu voir. Encore plus épuisé, il changea de direction à la vue du bas sur la poignée de porte.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive devant la porte de Nyota. Elle lui ouvrit immédiatement et en voyant son expression de chiot abandonné, elle le laissa rentrer. Après une courte explication qui consista à « Il y avait un bas sur la poignée », elle accepta également à ce qu'il dorme par terre. Mais comme elle se sentit mal qu'il dorme sur le sol, elle lui mit au moins 5 épaisseurs de grosse couvertures comme matelas en plus d'une grosse supplémentaire pour le couvrir.

Tout ce passa rapidement et, en un rien de temps, ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir à rechercher le sommeil. Spock, qui était exténué, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il entendit Uhura lui poser une question.

\- Si je te demandais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, lorsque vous avez eu votre grosse chicane, est-ce que tu me le dirais?

\- Non, répondit franchement Spock.

\- Alors est-ce que je peux te dire ce que j'en pense?

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'exprimer.

\- Et bien, je sais que j'y n'étais pas, mais je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, peu importe ce que vous vous êtes dit, je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la peine.

\- Oui et bien c'est comme tu dis : tu n'étais pas là… Je déteste Kirk et je vais toujours le détester.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr? Parce que chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, je peux revoir une petite étincelle de ce que vous étiez avant. Malgré toutes vos petites disputes, malgré le fait que vous dites être des pires ennemis, moi je vois derrière vos manières de toujours jouer avec l'un et l'autre, une manière d'être sûr que l'autre ne partira pas. Je sais qu'au fond il te manque et qu'il s'ennuie de toi.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien qu'en ce moment, je le déteste, répliqua Spock.

\- Oui et bien ça c'est parce qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre dans votre chambre, dit-elle, comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, demanda le mi-Vulcain, confus et sur sa défense.

\- Oh, rien, rien. Bonne nuit, Spock.

\- Bonne nuit, Uhura.

Spock ferma finalement ses yeux et se permit de ne pas penser à tout cela pour le moment. Il pourra se mettre à douter un autre soir, lorsqu'il ne serrait pas autant fatigué.

* * *

Kirk était couché dans son lit depuis quelques heures déjà, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pour commencer, il se sentait mal pour avoir mis la chaussette sur la poignée uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de penser sans être interrompu. Heureusement que cela avait marché, car si Spock serait quand même rentré, il aurait probablement trouvé étrange quand fait, Kirk était seul à simplement regarder le plafond.

 _Je ne crois pas que nos opposants s'en feront beaucoup à ce propos, Jim._

 _Jim._

Il pouvait encore bien entendre la voix de Spock prononcer son prénom. Sur le coup, sans même savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'entendit, il dut s'arrêter complètement, ce fut comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé directement dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien d'années s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait entendu le mi-Vulcain prononcer son prénom.

À l'Académie, il eut le droit à quelques Kirk ou pire, des Monsieur Kirk, mais jamais après cette nuit-là, il ne l'avait appelé Jim. Mais maintenant, il pouvait se souvenir de la façon que sonnait son nom dans la bouche de Spock. Et il détestait comment il aimait ce son. Il détestait comment il savait que Spock l'appelant «Jim» lui manquait. Et surtout, il détestait comment Spock lui manquait.

Il devait prendre de la distance. Absolument. C'était capital, sinon, il finirait par revenir à la case 1, comme avant, et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. S'il redevenait habitué à côtoyer Spock comme cela et à apprécier sa compagnie, il était cuit.

Il n'était pas prêt à pardonner Spock et pour l'instant, ne savait pas s'il n'en serrait jamais capable. Et malgré tout, il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à ce qu'il avait avec Spock parce qu'une partie de son esprit aimait vraiment passer du temps avec celui-ci, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, parce que d'une certaine manière, si c'était le seul temps qu'il pouvait avoir avec Spock, il le prendrait quand même.

 _Wow, je sonne pathétique!_

Et pourtant, la même petite partie de son esprit lui répondit qu'elle s'en foutait complètement, parce que c'était la vérité.


	7. Chapitre 7- L'Enterprise (partie 5)

_Hello! Alors pour cette cinquième partie, elle va être séparée en 2 car c'était beaucoup trop long. Donc, il va y avoir le chapitre 7; partie 5 et le chapitre 8; partie 5,5._

 _Désolé du retard... encore! Mais au moins, ce n'est que d'une journée. J'ai déjà fait pire! ;)_

 _Si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, simplement m'envoyez un message. ;)_

 _Dans ce chapitre, je rajoute 2 nouveaux personnes (OC) dont les races sont toutefois canon (et oui, j'ai fait mes devoirs! ;) ), donc si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller sur internet pour voir des exemples de ces races! J'espère que vous les aimerez! Si oui, faites-le moi savoir par message._

 _Et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers et merci pour les commentaires! On se revoit vendredi prochain!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'Enterprise (partie 5)**_

 _Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe. Aucune idée. 22 mars? Non, ça ne me dit rien. Une journée parmi d'autre. Rien de spécial aujourd'hui._

Spock marchait vers les salles des machines, sur commande du capitaine. Ils avaient repéré des anormalités et le mi-Vulcain s'était immédiatement proposé. Il savait que l'équipe d'ingénieurs n'était pas la meilleure de la Fédération et de plus, il voulait leur offrir son aide.

Et peut-être que c'était un peu pour se changer les idées, même s'il ne pensait pas du tout au 22 mars. Absolument pas. Et alors, avec un peu de déni, il avançait normalement dans les couloirs.

En fait, _normalement_ jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'équipage lui saute pratiquement au visage, sortant de nul part. En fait, le membre de l'équipage était une Bajorane, de petite taille à priori, portant un chandail bleu et un sac à dos sur son épaule qui retombait sur son côté. Il était facile de reconnaître les Bajorans puisqu'ils avaient tous les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que les humains sauf quelques arrêtes horizontales sur le nez et une boucle d'oreille distincte de leur religion.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Premièrement, Spock recula, car elle était beaucoup trop près pour qu'il puisse penser à parler, ensuite, il se permit d'être curieux. Après tout, les anomalies mécaniques n'étaient pas si pressantes.

\- Hum… Pour?

\- J'ai besoin de conseils et tout ceux à que j'ai demandés m'ont pointé vers toi. Il paraît que tu serais le seul qui pourrait m'être de secours.

\- Très bien, en quoi pourrais-je vous aider, demanda Spock, flatté.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais j'ai appris que le 22 mars était…

 _Oh merde, non._

\- L'anniversaire de Kirk, finit-elle. Est-ce que vous le saviez?

 _Évidemment que je le savais, stupide! Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui n'a appris le nom de Jim qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes! J'ai passé des années à endurer sa tête de cochon. Je me souviens du nom de son premier chien, de son chiffre préféré et de notre ancienne poignée de main secrète, évidemment que je me souviens de sa date d'anniversaire! Mais bravo, maintenant, tout mon déni est partit!_

\- Quoi? Ah non, j'avais complètement oublié, mentit Spock avec un sourire artificiel.

\- Et bien j'aurais besoin d'aide pour lui trouver un cadeau. J'ai trouvé un infirmier qui pourrait me vendre de ses vieux cd, comme ceux dans le vieux temps, mais je ne suis pas sûre de mon choix.

\- Oh, c'est vous qui étiez avec Kirk hier? demanda-t-il en comprenant qu'elle devait être sa nouvelle petite amie. *******

\- Euh… non.

 _Awkward._

Oh.

Spock se trouva dans un silence profond de sous-entendu et de malaise.

Il allait lui dire qu'il avait plus important à faire, mais juste avant, son esprit tordu transforma cette proposition en opportunité. Une belle opportunité de voir le visage de Kirk devant le plus terrible des cadeaux.

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous aider! Dites-moi, à quel groupe aviez-vous pensé?

\- Comme je n'étais pas sûre, j'en ai pris deux, dit-elle en sortant 2 pochettes de petits cd miroitants, comme il ne s'en trouvait plus, de son sac. J'ai pris deux styles différents, parce qu'en fait, je ne connais pas beaucoup de votre culture musicale. Alors, Backstreet Boys ou Daft Punk?

 _Oh mon dieu, non! Comment est-ce que je peux lui suggérés les pires lorsqu'elle les a déjà choisi? Franchement, ça fait pitié!_

En fait, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arriva pas à jouer la comédie et s'emporta :

\- Wow. Hum… Aucun! D'accord, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, dit-il, les yeux encore grands ouverts de surprise. Il commença alors à parler très vite, comme emporté par ce qu'il lui disait. Aucun groupe de pop et encore moins Daft Punk! C'est diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il faut! Le mieux, c'est de prendre du vrai rock, du vieux et usé! AC/DC, Foreigner, Survivor, Queen ou Kansas. Ne jamais prendre les «Biggest Hits», car il va toujours trouver une façon de dire que ce ne sont pas SES préférés. En fait, comme truc, il faut au moins dans ce cd un solo de guitare, une chanson à connotation sexuelle pas très subtile et une balade, parce qu'il aime s'endormir avec de la musique mais il aime aussi pouvoir dire qu'il s'endort sur du rock. À la limite, tu pourrais même prendre du Pink Floyd mais il ferait probablement semblant de ne pas aimer cela devant les autres.

La petite Bajorane resta là, à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Wow, tu es vraiment l'expert alors, dit-elle avec un visage bizarre. Bien… Merci.

Elle fit quelques pas la direction que Spock était venue mais revint sur ses pas, quelques secondes.

\- Quand tu dis qu'il était avec quelqu'un hier, tu veux dire qu'il…

Spock n'attendit pas la fin de la question et partit vers la salle des machines, soudainement pressé en disant une vague excuse :

\- Désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ordre du Capitaine.

* * *

Kirk était… caché. Il le niait, mais cela aurait été évident pour n'importe qui.

Il était dans sa salle de bains depuis bientôt 1 heure et avant cela, il avait trainé dans son lit le plus longtemps possible. C'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas vu Spock et il comptait bien voir le moins de personnes aujourd'hui.

 _Pathétique. Tu dois aller travailler dans 2 heures, il va bien falloir que tu sortes un jour ou l'autre. Fais comme si de rien n'était et personne ne va savoir…_

Quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa pensée. Un sentiment? Une sensation? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus… Ou en fait, c'était avant que ses pieds décollent du sol. Là, il comprit.

Heureusement que cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il avait terminé sa douche, parce que essayer de se rincer lorsque le champ gravitationnel du vaisseau était brisé n'était pas sur sa liste de chose à faire.

Malgré tout, il aurait préféré avoir mis ses pantalons plus tôt, parce que maintenant, prit dans les airs, la tâche lui semblait bien plus complexe.

Bizarrement, c'était plus facile que prévu de marcher vers la plate-forme, même avec ses pantalons qui ne voulait décidément pas se placer normalement. Cela lui avait pris un total de 6 minutes de pure honte pour qu'enfin il se trouve acceptable. Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit un 30 secondes supplémentaire pour s'arranger plus confortablement, même s'il essayait de faire de son mieux pour arriver le plus rapidement, afin d'aider.

La porte qui menait à la plate-forme s'ouvrit finalement et, prit de surprise, Jim resta sur place (comme il pouvait être sur place avec le champ gravitationnel brisé). Tous les membres de l'équipage, à part le Capitaine, étaient éparpillés, essayant toujours d'attraper quelque chose pour revenir vers le sol. Le capitaine était assis sur sa chaise, les ceintures de sécurités enclenchées.

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait s'il vous plait me dire ce qui se passe bordel? demanda Christopher, la voix presque fâchée. Et est-ce que Mr Spock a pu se rendre?

\- _Affirmatif, capitaine. Et j'ai bien peur de reporter un disfonctionnement du champ de gravité._

-Wow, merci de votre aide, Sherlock, s'exclama Christopher, sarcastique.

Jim, en s'accrochant à la passerelle, s'avança le plus possible du capitaine, tout en riant à la réplique du capitaine. En le voyant, les autres membres de l'équipage présent firent de même, en s'accrochant à la passerelle, pour se rendre sur leur siège et enclencher à leur tour leurs ceintures.

En entendant le rire de Kirk, le capitaine se retourna, tout en laissa de la place sur le bras de son siège pour que Jim s'y agrippe. Le second en fit de même et alors qu'il attendit que son supérieur parle, il ne fut pas préparé pour :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kirk? Pourquoi tes pantalons sont à l'envers?

Aussitôt, Jim posa ses yeux vers ses jambes. Il ne pu effectivement pas voir la fermeture éclair et ce fut comme si son inconfort avait été multiplié par cinq.

\- J'ai dû les mettre à un mètre du sol, donc…

Kirk fut coupé par un rire qui sortit du haut-parleur de la chaise du capitaine.

\- _Oh, wow, pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas là pour voir ça, explosa Spock en cherchant sa respiration entre deux rires, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Hum… Je veux dire, toi qui essais de mettre tes pantalons dans les airs pas toi sans pantalon, je veux dire…_

\- Retour au sujet principal, je vous en prie, coupa Christopher.

Les deux seconds acquiescèrent et décidèrent les deux de leurs côtés d'immédiatement oublier cette conversation. Kirk trouva que cela faisait beaucoup de conversations à oublier depuis qu'il côtoyait son ami d'enfance de nouveau.

\- Donnez-moi le rapport de la situation aux machines, Mr Spock.

\- _Bien sûr, Capitaine. Aucun blessé dans les salles des machines, mais je suggère que vous fassiez des recherches approfondies dans tout le vaisseau pour chercher de potentiels blessés, et d'alerter le service médical. Le chef d'ingénierie dit que tout est sous contrôle et…_

Spock fut soudainement coupé par des sons de cris et de ferrailles brisées venant de son haut-parleur et les lumières de tout le vaisseau qui furent coupées presque en même temps. La gravité revint brusquement en une fraction de seconde et les lumières de secours prirent rapidement leurs tours, mais c'était le minimum pour voir. Il y avait de sérieux problèmes.

\- Mr Spock, au rapport, demanda le Capitaine Pike.

Que du bruit de statique.

\- Mr Spock, au rapport, répéta-t-il.

Encore rien, et même Kirk commença à s'en faire pour la vie de son collègue et tout le secteur des machines.

\- Sous contrôle, mon œil! Kirk, je vous veux dans la salle des machines. Essayez de les aider ou au moins de me communiquer la raison de cette interruption. Il faut trouver une solution, aussi non, nous devrons appeler l'aide de Star Fleet et la mission sera alors reportée. Allez-y immédiatement, je dois maintenant contacter le docteur McCoy.

\- Très bien, Capitaine.

\- Oh et Kirk? Prenez un phaser, l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas, nous pourrions être sous une attaque.

Et il partit aussitôt vers la salle des machines, rencontrant quelques membres de l'équipage en chemin. Il s'arrêta pourtant à la moitié de son trajet pour passer à la toilette et remettre correctement ses pantalons, car même s'il devait arriver le plus rapidement, il savait qu'il serait plus productif avec des pantalons droits. Il fit ensuite un deuxième arrêt à l'armurerie, qui était par chance sur son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle des machines.

Ou ce qu'il en restait…

* * *

Partout, il y avait un épais brouillard, probablement de la vapeur sortant d'un tuyau défaillant. Il pouvait entendre quelques cris au loin et du métal tombé au sol, mais tout, même les sons, lui semblaient vagues et lointains. Kirk sortit son pistolet et rentra dans le brouillard. Il devait trouver Spock.

Spock essayait de rester calme, mais à présent, il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que son nez. Depuis que l'intercom avait brisé, il décida d'aller vers le centre des commandes, ou il avait vu pour la dernière le chef du département, Mr Wiggärd.

Techniquement, cela semblait un très bon plan, c'était la pratique qui était plus difficile. Spock ne l'avouerait jamais, de peur de montrer un côté de lui imparfait, mais il n'avait jamais eu un bon sens d'orientation. En fait, maintenant qu'il était là, au milieu de nul part et de partout à la fois, il ne savait même plus quelle direction prendre.

Lorsqu'il prit vers sa droite, il entendit immédiatement un cri perçant dans cette même direction, alors, prit de frissons, il changea sa direction vers la gauche. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi toute l'énergie du vaisseau s'était complètement éteinte d'un coup, mais dans cette atmosphère sombre, il sentait que pour tous les membres de l'équipage, c'était chacun pour soi.

Tous ses sens aux aguets, Spock marchait lentement en essayant de tâter le terrain avec ses pieds et mains, mais même s'il prenait toutes les précautions, son rythme cardiaque augmentait et rien de ses grandes respirations n'aidaient. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'était plus en contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Son ouïe, comme pour en rajouter, repéra rapidement des bruits de pas.

Mais tout ce mélangeait et Spock sentait la température monter et monter et il commençait à transpirer, sa respiration plus courte, ses pas plus petits et la vapeur toujours plus dense et étouffante. Les pas semblaient lui tourné autour et il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en fait celui qui tournait en rond.

Dans son esprit, un mélange de cris, de chaleur et de fumée ne s'arrêtait plus. Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

 _«C'est un blasphème à notre race!»_

 _«Il agit de façon complètement illogique!»_

 _«Traite!»_

Spock sentait sa cicatrice, de son épaule à son coude, lui brûlé et son corps, prit de terribles tremblements, commençait à chauffer dangereusement. De l'eau saline sortait de ses yeux, mais le mi-Humain ne s'en rendit même pas compte, dans cet ouragan d'émotions et de sons.

Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

Spock n'était plus là, il était piégé dans son esprit, ses pensées prises par un petit enfant criant pour ses parents.

Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

\- Spock, hurla une voix au loin, très loin.

Le mi-Vulcain sentit sa gorge, asséchée, et son visage, noyé de larmes comme il ne l'avait pas sentit depuis longtemps.

\- Spock, appela de nouveau une voix, prise dans une autre réalité.

Spock rouvrit finalement les yeux, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Il aurait bien perdu l'équilibre s'il n'était pas déjà accroupi sur le sol, appuyé contre un morceau quelconque de métal.

\- Spock, enfin, je ne… Spock!

Le mi-Humain n'eut le temps de lever ses yeux vers ce qu'il croyait maintenant être la voix de Kirk, que l'humain se projeta vers son collègue, définitivement préoccupé. En un geste impulsif, Jim prit le visage de Spock avec ses deux mains, essayant de savoir son état et de se rassurer lui-même, mais rien ne le prépara pour ce qui suivrait. D'ordinaire, Spock aurait pu bloquer le transfert d'émotions avec Jim, comme il avait apprit à le faire, des années auparavant, en s'habituant à son toucher, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui marchait chez le mi-Vulcain.

Alors, ils furent emportés dans une tornade remplie de sentiments à peine tangibles et d'images du passé, remplie de logique et d'impulsion.

 _La première chose que ressentit Kirk fut la chaleur, l'étouffante et douloureuse chaleur. La deuxième fut les cris, ou en fait, le cri. Un haut et plaintif cri à s'en briser la voix. Le genre de cri à faire frissonner la plus dure des âmes._

 _Au-delà des sensations, le lieu de la vision de dessina tranquillement autour de Jim._

 _Il crut d'abord à une simple maison, mais rapidement, il vit les flammes s'ajoutées et des parties de la pièce s'écroulées, devenues maintenant de la vulgaire cendre. Puis, le cri recommença et finalement, Kirk pu voir une petite silhouette dans le coin de tout ce rouge qui se transformait rapidement en gris._

 _Tout l'étouffait. La petite pièce, les flammes qui se propageaient si rapidement, les petits sanglots de l'enfant et le sentiment de danger. Il se sentait vulnérable et brisé. Il entendit d'autres personnes venir et bien qu'il voulu être soulagé, par la venue d'aide, il sentit tout le contraire. Il voulut se cacher et s'accroupir comme la petite silhouette. Sa gorge devint incroyablement sèche, ses yeux fuitait tellement l'air était sec et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent n'était que des couleurs._

 _Kirk voulu s'approcher de l'enfant, pour le protéger ou l'amener dans un endroit sûr, mais aussitôt, un énorme morceau de plafond tomba juste devant lui et, prit de surprise, toute la vision commença à s'éloigner et s'éloigner, laissant la chaleur et les cris loin derrière._

Avec une soudaine grande respiration, il rouvrit les yeux. Il cru d'abord être toujours dans la vision, car il pouvait toujours voir la fumée grise et entendre quelques cris au loin, mais il reconnut la différence entre la brume et la fumée. La chaleur le picotait, mais dans une intensité bien moindre. Kirk reprenait tranquillement sa respiration et, confus, essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

Le nuage gris s'était un peu dissipé et il pouvait voir jusqu'à 30 centimètres devant lui. Pourtant, il aurait mieux voulu ne rien voir.

Lorsqu'il vit Spock, toujours accroupi par terre, les joues maintenant durcies des larmes séchées et les mains agrippées presque férocement au bras de Jim, il se sentit tout d'un coup abattu, comme revenu en enfance où il devait absolument protéger Spock de tout le monde. Mais même dans ce temps-là, il n'avait jamais vu le mi-Vulcain agir de la sorte et lorsque Spock ouvrit finalement les yeux, Kirk pu facilement y lire de la terreur.

\- Spock? Réponds-moi, Spock!

Les pupilles du mi-Vulcain virevoltèrent partout pendant quelques secondes, dans les vapes, avant de finalement se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis. Jim. Spock s'agrippa d'avantage à l'humain et dans un respire de panique, il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge sèche ne créa qu'un petit croassement. Avec ses yeux encore dilatés de peur, il chercha les environs, maintenant que la vapeur opaque disparaissait.

\- C'est beau, reste-là, tout va bien. Tout va bien, dit calmement Kirk, mais Spock regardait toujours aux alentours avec des yeux fous. Spock. Spock, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il alors.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent finalement et Kirk fit son possible pour avoir l'air réconfortant. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien ce qu'il avait vu. Son ami d'enfance lui en avait déjà glissé un mot, une fois ou deux, même s'il n'aimait pas en parler. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu cacher une cicatrice de cette ampleur à Jim. Kirk savait qui avait été cette petite silhouette.

\- Tu es dans la chambre des machines, il y a eu un problème, tu t'en souviens, demanda Kirk, et fut content de voir son ancien ami hocher la tête. Très bien, alors on va attendre que l'on reprenne notre respiration et après, l'on pourra aller voir ce qui s'est passé, ça te va?

Deuxième hochement de tête.

Donc, Kirk sortit de la position dont il était depuis le début, soit une sorte de contorsion sur ses genoux devant Spock, pour s'installer plus confortablement juste à droite du mi-Vulcain. Il n'avait rien fait pour sortir de la poigne de celui-ci, mais fut tout de même surprit lorsque Spock ôta sa main gauche, sans toutefois ôter celle de droite. Elle reposait plus gentiment, mais elle était toujours là et Kirk pouvait très bien la sentir. Sa présence resta pourtant non mentionnée, pour le bien des deux jeunes hommes.

5 minutes plus tard, le mi-Vulcain ôta la main et se frotta le visage, essayant de se réveiller et d'enlever les dernières traces de yeux bouffis. Il se leva enfin et Kirk n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il avait été aussi brisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était de nouveau droit, le visage inexpressifs et les yeux noirs et vides. Il était de nouveau le robot que Jim avait comme pire ennemi.

* * *

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes, cria Mr Wiggärd, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

\- Ça fait 15 minutes que vous répétez cela, Chef, mais l'intercom fonctionne de nouveau et vous êtes dans l'obligation de reporter…

\- La ferme, Victor, cria le chef d'ingénierie.

Exaspéré, Victor passa encore sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira dans tous les sens, pour au moins la trentième fois en 5 minutes. C'était un réflexe nerveux qui aujourd'hui était plutôt désagréable. C'était dans ces temps-là qu'il préférait ne pas pouvoir voir l'état de ses cheveux. Sa mère avait l'habitude de rire en lui disant que c'était l'anxiété qui lui avait donné des cheveux si blancs, alors que tout le monde sait que c'était parce qu'il était ullien. Son chef avait été confiant au début des problèmes, mais quand toutes les lumières se sont fermées et que le protocole automatique en cas de panne est parti, celui-ci a commencé à flipper et toute l'équipe avec lui.

 _\- Mr Wiggärd, appela une voix de l'autre côté de l'intercom. Nous aurions besoin d'aide technique en salle de téléportation. Il n'y a personne d'ingénierie et nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Il y a des genres de signaux clignotants. Comme si… Comme si quelqu'un essayait de venir sur le vaisseau._

Le chef ignora complètement l'appel et continua de presser n'importe quel bouton et baisser n'importe quel levier désespérément. Intrigué, le jeune apprenti se permit de prendre la parole.

\- Mr Wiggärd ne peut pas vous parler pour l'instant, mais je parle en sa position et vous dis que c'est totalement impossible. Non seulement tous les engins sont en arrêt, mais nous ne sommes près d'aucune base ou vaisseau et le vaisseau n'est pas assez immobile pour ce genre de manœuvre.

 _\- Et bien, vous devriez venir dire cela à la… chose qui vient d'apparaître, monsieur._

 _Quoi?_

Victor n'y pensa pas à deux fois et partit à courir vers la salle de téléportation.

3 minutes de course plus tard, il était devant cette… chose.

Non humanoïde, pour sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur son espèce. Il resta là avec les 2 gardes qui l'avaient appelé, à regarder, sans vraiment faire grand-chose. De toute façon, ça ne semblait pas méchant. Elle était juste là et les regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Alors que Victor y pensa, le téléporteur fit de nouveau des siennes et quelques secondes plus tard, une forme plus humanoïde apparut.

\- Wow, ça a vraiment marché? Qui aurait cru, s'exclama-t-il de joie en tapant de la main de son ami-chose qui était arrivé plus tôt.

Les deux gardes aux côtés de Victor sortir leurs phasers et les pointèrent directement vers l'humain. L'homme qui venait tout juste d'apparaître, portant un chandail rouge de la fédération, leva immédiatement les mains en l'air.

\- Attendez, supplia l'Ullien aux gardes, avant de se tourner vers l'homme en pointant son chandail. Vous travaillez dans la mécanique, non? Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et prit l'homme par le poignet pour l'amener vers son chef, en passant par les gardes qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. Nous avons vraiment besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver.

Même si Victor avait relâché son poignet, l'humain, ainsi que son ami d'espèce inconnue, le suivait toujours, et l'Ullien prit cela comme une victoire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un n'a ne serait-ce que remarquer que je viens de me téléporter sur une distance jamais encore exécutée, demanda l'humain, outré et curieux à la fois.

\- Désolé, pas le temps pour le moment, nous sommes comme l'on pourrait dire, dans une panique générale et le chef du département vient de claquer alors si vous pourriez nous aider, ce serait vraiment apprécier, Monsieur…

\- Juste Scotty, dit l'humain avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien Monsieur Juste Scotty, bienvenue à bord!

* * *

 ******* \- Si vous ne vous souvenez pas très bien du chapitre précédent (et c'est normal, ça fait un semaine après tout!), Kirk à laisser une chaussette sur la poignée, laissant croire Spock qu'il était avec quelqu'un et qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Donc, lorsque Spock voit une nouvelle fille qui en a pour Spock, il croit que c'est elle qui était dans la chambre.


	8. Chapitre 8- L'Enterprise (partie 5,5)

_Et voilà la partie 5,5! Je devrais vraiment arrêter de dire que je livrerais mes chapitres le vendredi si je ne les publie que le samedi! ;)_

 _Mais bon, on garde une mentalité positive et j'essaierai de publier le vendredi comme prévu pour le prochain!_

 _Laissez-moi vos commentaires sur le chapitre et mais surtout sur les nouveaux personnages OC (Victor et Éliah)! Ça me ferait super plaisir!_

 _Et si vous les aimez bien, je les ramènerais plus souvent!_

 _Et merci aux nouveaux followers, bienvenue dans ce mess d'histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture! À (je l'espère) vendredi prochain!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'Enterprise (partie 5,5)**_

\- Kirk au rapport, Capitaine, dit un officier sur la plate-forme.

\- Enfin! Il s'est arrêté pour luncher ou quoi? Dit Christopher, en expirant dramatiquement, avant d'envoyer son message pas l'intercom. Kirk?

 _\- Capitaine, la situation s'est quelque peu compliquée… Wiggärd disait être capable de tout réparer, mais c'est bien évident que tout n'a pas marché comme il le pensait et maintenant il y a un nouveau gars, sortit de nulle part, pour aider et… Et en ce moment, ils se crient après pour savoir qui a raison._

\- Et qui est « ce nouveau gars »?

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'il est juste apparu du transporteur. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il porte le bon chandail._

Christopher prit un temps pour lui-même, prit une grande respiration et se passa les mains sur le visage, avant de donner un ordre :

\- D'accord, dis à cet homme du téléporteur que je lui donne 30 minutes de carte blanche et envoie-moi Wiggärd ici.

 _\- Très bien, Capitaine._

\- Ah et Kirk? Dis-moi que tout le monde va bien dans les salles des machines!

 _\- La vapeur vient tout juste de complètement s'en aller, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y a eu qu'un seul cas de blessure mineure et elle est déjà en chemin pour l'infirmerie. On continue les recherches._

\- Bien, maintenant, mettez fin à cette bataille de coqs. Je veux voir Wiggärd dans 5 minutes.

* * *

Spock savait bien que le vert lui montait aux joues, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Il devait garder sa concentration, tenir son expression de glace. Depuis 5 minutes maintenant, Kirk le dévisageait et Spock faisait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il ne remarquait rien.

Spock savait bien qu'il venait de tuer sa relation avec Kirk, peu importe ce qu'elle avait été. Il ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder, lui parler ou rester dans la même pièce, sans avoir peur qu'il amène le sujet de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

 _Kirk n'aurait jamais dû voir cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû me toucher. Je n'aurais jamais dû le toucher. C'était enfantin, illogique et complètement inutile! Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est… appréciable, qu'il faut le faire. Non, c'était stupide!_

Spock avait toujours pu discerner le toucher de Jim des autres, dès leur première année d'amitié. C'était un mélange de confiance-en-soi prononcée, d'amour et d'acceptation. Jeune, il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé le contact désagréable, mais comme il crut que l'humain ne comprendrait pas, il le laissa s'éloigner en s'excusant.

 _Alors, peut-être que rechercher ce contact chaleureux et familier en tant de crise n'était pas si illogique après tout._

Spock tourna son regard vers Jim, et celui-ci, qui avait eu son regard sur le Vulcain en premier, se retourna rapidement pour fixer quelque chose d'autre, l'air de rien, alors que le rouge se propageait sur son visage.

\- Plus que 15 minutes, monsieur Scott, annonça Kirk, essayant de se trouver utile.

Scotty eut un petit rire.

\- T'entends ça, Keenser? 15 minutes, ouhhhh, j'ai peur!

Sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, la petite créature, qui s'appelait finalement Keenser, passa un outil difforme à l'humain au chandail rouge, qui lui le prit sans même regarder.

1 minute plus tard, Scotty se tourna vers Kirk et, en haussant les épaules, lui annonça :

\- Désolé, mais c'est plus haut que mon champ d'expérience.

\- Quoi, implora Kirk, à bout de solution pour rétablir le courant. Vraiment?

Scotty se mit à rire tellement qu'il fut vite plié en deux et il donna une petite tape sur Keenser, en signe de complicité.

\- Bien sûr que non!

Et il tourna un dernier coup de tournevis et aussitôt, tout le courant reprit d'un coup, partout dans le vaisseau et un bruit d'engin se mit à ronronner dans la salle des machines.

Spock était soulagé que cet épisode soit totalement passé. Toute cette journée avait été un cauchemar et il avait vraiment hâte d'aller se coucher. Ne plus y penser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

* * *

Kirk était encore stupéfait devant l'ingénieur.

 _Comment-? Quand-? En 15 minutes!_

 _\- Dites à ce Mr Scott que je l'attends sur la plate-forme dans 5 minutes!_

Un message du Capitaine surprit tout le monde et Kirk alla vers l'instrument de communication, qu'il pouvait voir, maintenant que la lumière était rallumée.

Il s'approcha du communicateur, mais au même moment, Spock approcha vers le même intercom. Les deux seconds s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin et se regardèrent. Il eut un long silence où les deux hommes ne firent que se défier du regard.

\- Je suis désolé si j'interromps quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller au Capitaine sans me perdre.

Scotty, Keenser et Victor fixait également Spock et Kirk, attendant de voir une réaction quelconque.

\- Hum… Je… Je vais vous y amener, dit Victor à voix basse, en sortant de la pièce, accompagné des deux passagers clandestins, laissant Spock et Kirk seuls.

Kirk et Spock continuèrent de se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux parle finalement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on en parle, dit simplement Kirk.

\- Parler de quoi, demanda Spock en esquivant la conversation.

Le mi-Vulcain enleva son regard et alla même pour quitter la pièce avant qu'il soit arrêté par le bras de l'autre homme.

\- Je veux simplement qu'on mette cela au clair que tout va bien. Je comprends que tu ais laisser tes barrières plus tôt, c'est très compréhensible. Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir mais je voulais simplement te dire que ça… Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…

\- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en fasse, continua Spock l'air toujours stoïque.

\- Exactement! Je sais que tu t'en fais beaucoup à propos de ces choses-là, mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu n'as pas à faire ton numéro de robot devant moi, tu le sais.

Spock baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

\- Tu peux jouer au vulcain tant que tu veux devant les autres mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je te connais et je sais que tu ressens, et je le savais bien avant ce matin. Ça ne change rien.

Kirk ne pouvait pas dire à quoi pensait Spock. Pourtant, le voir le regard pensif et les épaules baissées lui montra que le mi-Humain comprenait qu'il n'était pas obligé de garder son masque devant lui. Et Kirk put discerné un petit hochement de tête de Spock avant que celui-ci ne dise :

\- Nous devrions partir, le Capitaine s'attendra à nous voir lors de l'arrivée de monsieur Scott.

Et il partit, laissant Kirk avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Il finit par marcher dans la même direction, toujours un petit sourire au visage.

* * *

Le Capitaine regardait les hommes, debout et la posture aussi irréprochable que dans l'armée, tous en ligne droite, un après l'autre, dans l'ordre de leur arrivée.

\- Bon, maintenant, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et je veux qu'une seule personne parle à la fois.

Les 7 hommes se regardèrent, attendant qu'un parle.

\- D'accord, Wiggärd, commencez.

\- Et bien, comme vous le savez Capitaine, il y a eu le problème avec la force de gravité qui est sortie de nulle part et ensuite il y a eu la panne. J'ai vraiment tout essayé, implora-t-il avant d'entendre Scotty faire un petit raclement de voix. J'ai vraiment tout essayé… De ce que je connaissais. Et ensuite, vous avez laissé un parfait inconnu contrôler un engin de la fédération. Il aurait pu tous nous faire sauter!

\- Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que je suis stupide? Car si l'on devrait corriger quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce serait vous, Monsieur Wiggärd. Vous n'avez pas pu remplir vos fonctions, alors qu'un «parfait inconnu» comme vous dites, a pu résoudre le problème en 15 minutes.

Le chef ingénieur baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Et vous, monsieur…?

\- Scotty, Capitaine. Et, pour ma part, nous sommes partis, Keenser et moi, en utilisant la nouvelle équation que j'ai créée, pour nous téléporter le plus loin possible de la station Star Fleet dans laquelle nous étions prisonnier **depuis 1 an**. Heureusement pour vous, nous sommes atterris dans votre vaisseau et je savais exactement quoi faire. Quelqu'un avait baissé la force de gravité et en essayant de la réparer, avait attendu trop longtemps et le mode d'urgence a arrêté tous les engins. Une erreur d'enfant, mais très désagréable lorsque l'on ne sait pas comment l'arranger.

\- Hum… Désolé, mais «quelqu'un a baissé la force de gravité»? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, demanda soudainement Kirk, plus rapidement que Pike.

\- Oh. Je croyais que vous saviez déjà, dit Scott, réellement surpris. Un abaissement de la gravité ne peut être fait qu'à la main. Un déclenchement total de la rupture gravitationnelle, au contraire, n'aurait pu être causé que par une attaque ou une collision très difficile.

Il eut un nouveau silence et Kirk ne put s'empêcher de penser :

 _Beaucoup trop de malaise pour une seule journée. Sincèrement, est-ce qu'on pourrait en finir? D'accord quelqu'un a baissé la gravité…_

Il s'apprêta à penser à un accident ou autres, mais au même moment, Wiggärd s'avança de la ligne et leva le regard pour la première fois.

\- C'est moi Capitaine. Je suis désolé, je peux être égocentrique mais jamais malhonnête.

Kirk remarqua pour la première fois que l'homme était très pâle et que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je vous en prit, éclairez-moi dans ce cas, dit Christopher, la voix un peu plus dure qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Le chef d'ingénierie se retourna pour regarder son assistant. Victor regardait au sol, bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais il n'avait jamais voulu y croire.

\- J'ai déclenché la chute gravitationnelle, dit-il en après avoir prit une grande respiration. Je… Je voulais… J'étais supposé… Le plan était de déclencher juste assez de panique pour que vous ayez besoin de moi. Un petit problème facilement réglé et après vous arrêteriez de parler dans mon dos! Tous vos petits jugements et vos commentaires désobligeants sur l'équipe d'ingénierie : « Oh on ferait mieux d'aller demander à l'équipe de sciences. », « Vous connaissez les gilets rouges… Peut-être qu'avec un autre chef de département… », « Oh, ça va être long, c'est les mécanos de l'Enterprise. ».

\- Et c'était une bonne raison pour enclencher la panne générale, demanda Kirk, ouvertement sarcastique.

\- Non! Je n'ai jamais voulu la panne, c'est en essayant de réparer la gravité que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre les passagers du vaisseau en danger et j'ai tout fait pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, mais… J'imagine que les rumeurs sont vraies. Je suis un mauvais ingénieur. Victor pourrait aussi bien faire un meilleur chef.

Scotty se sentait tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il dénoncerait quelqu'un et se sentait coupable d'avoir obligé ce monsieur Wiggärd à se confesser. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se faire traiter d'incapable ou de stupide et il ne souhaitait cela à personne.

\- Je tiens à donner mes excuses à tout l'équipage et je subirais totalement les conséquences de mes actes.

Le Capitaine le jugea du regard, se demandant lui-même ce qu'il allait faire de l'homme. Il prit une grande respiration et en se redressant le dos, prit une voix autoritaire.

\- Vous ferez des excuses publiques, dès aujourd'hui et après, vous serrez déposé à la base Star Fleet la plus près.

Le chef d'ingénierie hocha la tête et recula dans la ligne, l'air sombre.

\- Dans l'instant présent, Victor sera donc le chef ingénieur.

Le Capitaine ignora l'expression de pure confusion venant du jeune ingénieur et porta plus son regard vers le nouveau passager.

\- Je vous accueille personnellement sur l'Enterprise, vous et votre ami, et en récompense de votre aide, vous offre une place sur mon vaisseau en tant qu'aide ingénieur. Vous devrez donc obéir à chacun des ordres de votre chef et s'il n'a qu'un brin de doute à propos de vos bonnes intentions pour mon équipage, je vous jure que vous resterez bien plus longtemps qu'une année dans la prochaine station Star Fleet. Est-ce clair?

Keenser et Scotty hochèrent immédiatement de la tête.

* * *

Spock revint de la conférence de l'ancien chef ingénieur et se voyait déjà se coucher après cette journée médiocre, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut vite déçu.

\- Surprise, crièrent une petite foule de gens.

 _Oh, non!_

\- Désolé Spock, dit Bones en enlevant son chapeau d'anniversaire.

En tout, 6 personnes étaient venues pour préparer une petite fête pour Kirk. Ils avaient même pensé à un gâteau et quelques cadeaux qui étaient posés sur la table.

Spock se contenta d'aller se chercher une bouteille d'eau, en passant devant tous les invités et s'en alla pour partir, sans vraiment rajouter un mot, mais une petite voix, celle de la bajorane qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester?

Le Vulcain y pensa, s'arrêtant sans pourtant se retourner. Il aurait probablement trouvé drôle de voir ce que les autres lui avaient acheté ou la réaction de Jim lorsqu'il les ouvrirait, mais il savait qu'il serait de trop et qu'il n'était pas un « ami » de Kirk, alors il continua son chemin vers la porte, laissant un silence dans la chambre.

Il l'ouvrit, mais de l'autre côté était déjà Kirk, la main baissée pour prendre la poignée. Les deux seconds en commande se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, mais rapidement Spock baissa les yeux et chuchota doucement, avant de sortir de la pièce :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, James.

* * *

 _Wow, on devrait en faire plus de mes anniversaires!_

Kirk finissait de ranger les papiers qui trainaient un peu partout quand il entendit un petit cognement à la porte.

\- C'est ouvert!

Spock ouvrit tranquillement la porte, en regardant bien au alentour pour voir si tout le monde était partit.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cogner pour rentrer. C'est aussi ta chambre, dit Kirk avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Spock ne dit rien et rentra, l'allure plus détendue. Il alla vers son lit, mais d'un coup, il stoppa. Jim, l'ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil, regarda ce qui l'avait fait arrêter et faillit bien fondre devant l'image. Spock se tenait là, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté et un petit sourire sur la bouche. Il regardait le CD, un de ses cadeaux, sur la table.

Kirk n'était pas stupide, il savait que quelqu'un avait dû aider Éliah, la petite bajorane, pour savoir qu'il aimait Pink Floyd. En fait, une seule personne le savait.

\- Hum… Oui, à propos de ça, je voulais te dire merci, avoua Jim.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te l'a donné, répliqua Spock en tournant son regard vers Kirk.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Jim, sachant que Spock comprendrait.

Le mi-Vulcain baissa la tête et refit le même sourire que quelques minutes avant, en voyant le CD, et partit vers la salle de bain sans regarder de nouveau dans les yeux Jim.

Dès que Jim entendit la porte des toilettes se fermer, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et prit un crayon en chemin. Avec un sourire, il marqua un point de plus pour son ami.

Hot Stuff : 1

Robocop : 1


	9. Chapitre 9- L'Enterprise (partie 6)

_Bonjour! Voilà chapitre 9, un de mes préférés pour être honnête! ;)_

 _J'espère aussi que vous l'aimerez également!_

 _Avertissement: Je vais prendre un congé d'une semaine ou deux de publication pour que je reprenne de l'avance dans mon écriture et avec le retour à l'école, je vais en avoir de besoin! Alors on se revoit dans 2 ou 3 semaines tout le monde! À mon retour, on rentre dans un chapitre qui va changer la situation, soyez prêts! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _\- Assbutt08 out!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 ** _L'Enterprise (partie 6)_**

\- J'espère que tu es heureux, chuchota agressivement Spock, exaspéré.

\- «Heureux» ne serait peut-être pas le mot qui conviendrait, souffla en retour Kirk, essayant de prétendre qu'être complètement pressé contre son ancien meilleur ami dans un placard ridiculement petit, dans le noir, était chose quotidienne.

* * *

 _4 heures plus tôt…_

\- Ne pose pas de questions, avertit autoritairement Jim en rentrant subitement dans la chambre pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain.

\- Oh, crois-moi, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir, répondit Spock sans même daigner de lever ses yeux de son livre.

En fait, il ne les leva pas… jusqu'à ce que Kirk lui tourne le dos. Enfin, il put regarder son œuvre. Il s'était levé tôt spécialement pour mettre à exécution son plan et il n'avait pas une miette de regret, parce que lorsqu'il regardait Kirk dans ce magnifique quoi que ridicule costume de chien, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire. Alors, lorsque Jim lui posa une question, il ne fit que monter plus haut son livre pour cacher son visage.

\- Dans combien de minutes est-ce qu'il faut être prêt, déjà? demanda Jim, en essayant de faire partir les taches noirs de maquillage sur son visage et en enlevant le costume qui devait bien être 2 tailles trop petit.

\- Oh, ce serait plus une question de secondes en fait, répondit le Vulcain, jouant avec Jim.

Et comme de fait, il entendit un soupir suivit d'un petit « merde », à peine chuchoté. Spock se leva de son lit, déposant son « Sherlock Holmes » sur sa table de chevet, et se déplaça discrètement vers le réfrigérateur en prenant un stylo.

Hot Stuff : 1

Robocop : 2

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas fait un petit mouvement de victoire.

Son plan n'avait pas prévu que leur Capitaine les demanderait, mais de cette façon, c'était encore plus drôle. Tout le monde était en congé aujourd'hui, merci aux traumatismes dus aux problèmes mécaniques, et le Capitaine décida donc que c'était le moment parfait pour une rencontre.

Spock était déjà habillé de son éternel uniforme bleu et il attendait Kirk. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci sortit des toilettes, les cheveux dans tous les sens (et pas dans le bon sens du terme), son uniforme à l'envers et encore des traces de noirs venant de son précédent maquillage. Le pauvre était pratiquement à bout de souffle.

\- Je suis prêt, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant Spock.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit le Vulcain presque avec un regard compatissant.

\- Non je ne le suis pas, s'exclama de nouveau Kirk avant de rapidement retourner vers la salle de bain en soupirant.

* * *

\- Arrête de te frotter le visage, dit Spock, prit entre l'énervement et l'amusement.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes vers leur rencontre et le visage de Kirk était presque complètement rouge.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus de noir, demanda encore Kirk, le regard inquiet.

Spock fixa le visage de Kirk tout en marchant et secoua la tête. Puis il hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'être incertain. Il n'y avait plus de marque depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur chambre, mais voir Jim aussi inquiet pour un sujet aussi enfantin était très satisfaisant pour Spock.

\- C'est dur à dire, tu sais, à cause de la luminosité…

\- Oh arrêtes de te foutre de moi, s'emporta un peu Kirk, tout de même avec un sourire.

\- Et bien arrête d'agir comme une petite princesse, dit Spock, presque en riant.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite princesse, l'avertit Jim sérieusement. Je suis une magnifique et puissante reine, rajouta-t-il en feignant de secouer une longue chevelure, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Dans tes rêves, sourit Spock en ouvrant les portes des quartiers du Capitaine.

 _Wow._

\- Tu étais déjà venu ici avant? Demanda Jim, toujours figé sur place.

\- Non…

Les deux Commandants restaient dans le cadre de porte, transportés dans une vision paradisiaque. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu à propos des quartiers du Capitaine, mais Kirk avait toujours cru qu'elles n'étaient que des rumeurs. Et il avait eu tort.

Une immense pièce spacieuse aux magnifiques planchers de bois vernis et aux murs d'une couleur à la fois douce et chaude. Mais ceci n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg. Dans la partie la plus près il devait bien y avoir 10 fauteuils différents qui, bizarrement, s'agençaient parfaitement à la pièce. Plus loin vers la droite, une grande table de vitre ainsi qu'un coin buffet pour collations et vers la gauche se trouvaient un grand aquarium et une collection de vieille radio.

Ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'attendre leur hôte et rentrèrent dans l'immense pièce.

* * *

Le Capitaine s'était levé du bon pied ce matin-là. Rien ne pouvait arriver, pratiquement tout l'équipage était en congé. Il fut cependant prêt à laisser tomber tout espoir d'une journée relaxante lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre de réunion pour voir ses deux Commandants pratiquement assis l'un sur l'autre dans le plus petit des dizaines de chaises possibles. Ils gigotaient, essayant de prendre plus de place que l'autre sur la chaise, pour gagner la place. Il manifestait leur mécontentement d'un petite voix, mais il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu leur Capitaine rentrer.

\- Vous avez 10 secondes pour vous asseoir dans une différente chaise. Passez ce temps, je fais faire le vaisseau demi-tour et l'on vous laisse avec M. Wiggärd. Est-ce ce que vous voulez messieurs?

Les deux Commandants se redressèrent immédiatement. Ils se levèrent silencieusement pour s'asseoir chacun respectivement dans une des chaises voisines à celle qu'ils voulaient vraiment les deux.

\- À partir de maintenant, je veux des hommes à la barre et non des enfants. C'est un vaisseau dont vous êtes responsables. Un vaisseau rempli d'humains, d'androïdes, de bétazoïdes et tellement plus. Vous vous devez de protéger ces vies à tous prix. Spock, quel est la priorité pour un Capitaine?

\- La protection de son équipage et de toutes civilisations extraterrestres autres.

\- Kirk, vous devez choisir entre un membre de votre équipe ou une vie extraterrestre. Laquelle prenez vous?

\- Les deux.

\- Monsieur Spock, même question.

\- Si le choix est obligatoire, la réponse dépendrait du grade de l'officier et de l'espèce de l'extraterrestre.

Kirk regarda par terre en faisant une grimace. Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas la réponse de son collègue.

\- Monsieur Spock, vous recevez un message d'alerte venant de la planète Terre, que faites vous en premier?

\- Être certain que l'alerte et véridique et que même lors d'une mission de sauvetage, l'équipage serait en sécurité.

\- Kirk, seriez-vous capable de me dire la même chose avec totale honnêteté?

Kirk ne lâcha pas le sol des yeux et fit un petit secouement de tête. Il ne pourrait jamais dire cela et être honnête. Il était évident pour lui que si sa planète était en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à foncer dans le tas.

\- Je vous ai engagé tous les deux pour une raison. Je ne voulais pas un extrême mais bien un équilibre, dit Pike, toujours debout devant ses deux seconds. Lorsque j'ai annoncé ma décision au conseil, ils m'ont immédiatement dis que c'était de la folie. Une perte de temps à la rigueur. Vous voulez leur prouver le contraire? Et bien mettez-vous sur pied et commencer à agir en vrai commandants.

Spock lui donna un simple hochement de tête et Kirk, qui était toujours un peu terrorisé, remonta finalement son regard pour rencontrer celui de Christopher. Il hocha légèrement la tête. Jim détestait voir Christopher en colère. Il était ce qu'il avait le plus près d'un père et recevoir une leçon était aussi pénible que s'il recevait un coup. Les cris, il était habitué avec sa mère, mais jamais sa mère ne lui avait montré un regard aussi déçu et noir.

Il eut de la difficulté à avaler.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, ce que je voulais que vous fassiez aujourd'hui- oui, vous aurez des choses à faire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas congé pour tout le monde alors ne me fais pas ses yeux-là, Jim Kirk! Ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez, est que vous alliez à la salle des machines pour être sûr que tout soit prêt pour que l'on puisse repartir demain. Un autre devra également aller voir la sécurité, pour lui demander son rapport de la situation.

Les deux se levèrent immédiatement, la posture plus droite qu'à l'habitude, en fait, pour Kirk du moins, pensa le Capitaine. Spock n'avait pas changé, aussi droit qu'un pique, comme toujours.

\- Encore 5 ans les enfants, 5 ans et vous pourrez peut-être avoir une vie. Pour l'instant, vous êtes sous mon autorité, alors préparez-vous à travailler, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Kirk eut un petit sourire avant de dire :

\- Je prends la salle des machines.

Et il sortit rapidement, comme pour être sûr que personne ne prenne son choix avant qu'il ne soit rendu. Spock resta là.

\- Pauvre lui, avoir 2 mauvaises réponses à deux simples questions, dit le Vulcain.

Cela prit quelques temps avant que le Capitaine ne comprenne, mais lorsqu'il voulut le corriger, Spock était déjà sortit de la pièce.

\- Ouais, je n'aurais jamais durer 5 ans avec seulement un de ses deux-là. Plutôt redevenir Officier que d'être Capitaine avec un des deux comme Commandant.

* * *

Kirk arriva pratiquement en courant à la salle des mécanos. Mais dès qu'il arriva il eut comme un instinct de recul. Il avait toujours aimé cet espace, mais depuis... L'événement d'avant l'avait laissé, comme qu'on pourrait dire, froid.

Il n'eut que le temps de se souvenir du discourt de son Capitaine et de prendre une respiration avant de rentrer- avant d'être pratiquement renverser par un... Par une... Par du blanc.

\- Oh désolé monsieur Kirk, j'allais simplement chercher un morceau qui je crois est... Dans la hangar oui, c'est ca! Ne pas oublier le hangar!

Victor était habillé de blanc, à part le chandail rouge, évidemment, comme à son habitude, ce qui ne pouvait que faire encore plus sortir ses cheveux d'une blancheur ahurissante, mais il y avait une différence comparé à la journée précédente. Ses vêtements d'ordinaire impeccables, étaient à présent complètement tâchés de graisse et d'autres produits qui ressortaient comme jamais. Il y avait même des tâches dans son visage et la couleur originale de ses mains n'était plus identifiable. En somme, il était sale. Mais d'après le sourire de l'Ullien, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux.

\- Hum, Victor, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Kirk, un peu inquiet qu'il y ait de nouveaux problèmes.

\- Vous rigolez, les moteurs n'ont jamais été aussi bien! Monsieur Scotty est un génie!

Victor avait tellement l'air enjoué par l'expérience que Kirk n'osa pas le déranger plus que cela. Il hocha la tête et aussitôt, l'ingénieur repartit en courant. Probablement vers le hangar.

Il marcha un peu plus dans l'espace des machines, appréciant la bonne odeur d'huile et la chaleur de la pièce sur sa peau.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dis de me lancer la clé? Non! Je t'ai dis de me la passer, cria une voix au loin.

Le Commandant passa une énorme machine qui lui bloquait la vue pour finalement apercevoir monsieur Scott, se tenant fermement le bras, comme s'il avait mal et criant vers les airs, une clé à molette a quelques pas de lui. Kirk finit par lever les yeux et vu Keenser assis sur le haut de la machine. Haut perché, il regardait son ami avec le même air blasé. Après tout, Kirk ne savait même pas s'il pouvait bouger son visage. Est-ce que c'était fait de roche ou-?

Peu importe! Il avait une mission!

\- Hum. Hum.

L'assistant ingénieur se retourna finalement et donna à Jim un grand sourire. Il avait l'air aussi tâché que Victor sinon plus. Le rouge de son chandail tout neuf n'était plus vraiment si rouge.

\- Commandant...!

\- Jim. Jim Kirk.

\- Jim. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Jim? Je suis écossais, je préfère toujours appeler les autres par leurs prénoms. Et puis vous me semblez plus amicale. En tout cas, plus que votre copain. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Scotty, je-

 _Mon copain?_

Jim se dit que c'était probablement un terme écossais qu'ils utilisaient différemment parce qu'il n'avait pas de petit copain, ça il en était sûr!

Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance de confondre son ami par son petit ami, il n'a jamais vu Bones seul à seul depuis le début de la mission et a part lui, Jim n'avait pas vraiment d'ami.

 _Wow. Ma vie est si épanouie_ , se dit sarcastiquement Jim.

\- ...j'avais voulu aller voir le Capitaine mais j'imagine que puisque vous êtes là vous pourrez lui faire le message. J'adore travailler de nouveau, c'est si libérateur, je...

 _Et puis comment est-ce qu'il aurait cru que c'était mon petit ami, même s'il avait vu Bones, est-ce que le docteur lui avait parlé et mélangé le mécano? Il faudra que je passe par la clinique plus tard..._

\- Et puis le chef ingénieur ici est un vrai génie, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça à propos de quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais...

\- Attendez, le chef ingénieur? Demanda Kirk en interrompant Scotty.

\- Oui, répondit-il, exactement au même instant où Victor apparut dans la pièce.

En fait, que le bruit que Victor faisait fut entendu dans la pièce, serait plus précis.

 _Il doit être sourd, ça ne se fait pas faire autant de bruits avec sa taille!_

Il se souvint soudain de la promotion de l'Ullien d'hier. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs laissé perplexe. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'Ullien, mais il lui semblait simplement... jeune.

\- C'est probablement le plus doué de tout le vaisseau!

Victor arriva finalement à côté d'eux, avec la pièce la plus bizarre que Jim n'avait jamais vu. Aussitôt, les deux ingénieurs se mirent de nouveau au travail et parlèrent dans une langue étrangère à Jim. Il ne put comprendre que le mot « tourner » et « trou ». Il n'en pouvait rien. Il ne parlait pas le mécano.

Tout de même, il dut avouer que le chef ingénieur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Enfin une pensée réconfortante. Il attendit que Victor propose à monsieur Scott d'aller voir un taux de pression pour commencer la conversation avec celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas qu'un étranger nouvellement arrivé entende leur discussion. Et pour Keenser qui était toujours assis à sa place, il ne savait même pas s'il parlait leur langue. Il ne savait même pas s'il parlait point.

\- Victor, est-ce vous pourriez me donner quelques minutes, le Capitaine voulait que je vous parle.

\- Wow, le vouvoiement monsieur Kirk, hier vous ne me vouvoyez pas, je ne veux pas que cela change uniquement à cause de mon poste. Mais aussi non, cela me ferait plaisir de vous parler. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

Jim allait lui faire remarquer qu'il le vouvoyait lui-même, mais compris que c'était probablement uniquement par politesse vu leur différence d'âge.

Jim se sentit soudainement vieux.

\- Très bien, et non, tout va bien, ou en fait, c'est ce que je veux savoir. Y a-t-il eu des problèmes ou devrions-nous prévoir en fonction d'un potentiel danger?

\- Et bien en ce qui concerne les moteurs, monsieur, rien à craindre, de notre côté, tout va pour le mieux. J'ai parlé aux membres de mon équipe, après la conférence d'hier, pour répondre aux questions et expliquer mon nouveau poste. Avec eux, nous avons pu trouver un nouveau moyen de travailler qui sera, je l'espère, bénéfique pour le vaisseau. Je pourrais vous envoyer un rapport officiel avant la fin de la semaine.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme et les yeux du Commandant devenaient de plus en plus gros.

 _Il ne peut pas être aussi jeune qu'il dit! C'est impossible! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faisait aux enfants sur sa planète pour qu'ils finissent comme ça?_

À ses yeux, Victor semblait plus du type à passer sa journée de congé en pyjama à lire un livre et à éviter les autres. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un leader né devant les yeux, et pourtant…

 _Cette journée ne fait que devenir de plus en plus bizarre!_

\- Oh et parlant justement de cela, est-ce que vous sauriez où serait votre copain, j'aurais besoin de lui poser une question justement à ce sujet.

D'accord, alors premièrement : il savait **pour sûr** que Victor était tout sauf écossais.

Deuxièmement : non! Non! Non, non, non!

Il avait peur de demander…

\- Mon copain? Demanda Kirk en crispant un sourire.

\- Oui, monsieur Spock.

Et voilà l'envie de meurtre qui revenait…

\- Spock n'est pas mon copain, dit Jim entre ses dents, essayant de prendre de grandes respirations.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais sûr que c'était comme cela que vous parliez de ce type de relation.

\- «ce type de relation»? Questionna Kirk avec un faux rire.

\- Oui, en couple, quoi.

 _What._

 _The._

 _Hell._

\- Couple de...? Couple de camarades? Couple de collègues? Couple de connaissances complètement platoniques et sans précédent de non-platonique?! C'est ça que tu veux dire?

\- Hum, réfléchis Victor, non. Un couple, une relation, vous deux, vous savez en couple. Désolé si je ne dis pas le bon terme, j'essaie de...

 _Wow. D'où est-ce que ça sort, ça?_

 _Non, mais il doit être aveugle ou franchement idiot (peut-être bon de le noter dans mon rapport) pour comprendre que Spock et moi étions en relation. Franchement! On ne fait que se taquiner toute la journée._

 _..._

 _Bon d'accord, placé comme cela, ça sonnait beaucoup plus gay que prévu, mais le point reste qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune action pointant dans cette direction. Avaient-ils?_

Voyant le regard de détresse dans les yeux du Commandant, Victor répondit à la question qu'il savait, allait venir.

\- Elle m'avait dit que c'était un secret, mais je veux dire, je croyais pouvoir en parler avec vous, puisque vous êtes quand même 50% du secret. Je suis désolé. J'aurais cru que vous auriez su que vous êtiez en couple, continua de marmonner le jeune Ullien.

 _Tout comme moi!_

Mais Kirk se redressa et s'approcha de l'ingénieur en chef avec une autorité digne d'un Capitaine et le coupa dans ses phrases sans dessus dessous pour lui demander la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qui ça, « elle »?

* * *

Spock arriva rapidement au quartier de sécurité. Une petite pièce presque complètement dans le noir où 3 officiers regardaient plus ou moins les écrans.

2 femmes.

1 homme.

Le Vulcain ne prit même pas la peine de s'introduire ou de saluer et demanda au chef de la sécurité, madame de Vendourt.

\- Officier au rapport, dit-il fermement.

Une vieille femme (Spock la situa pré-ménopause) se tourna dans sa chaise, le regard blasé. Elle en avait vu passer des Commandants dans le genre de Spock et n'était pas d'humeur à se faire ordonner quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon chou? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- J'ai besoin de votre rapport pour le Capitaine, déclara Spock, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître devant ce nouveau titre affectueux.

\- Et bien tu peux lui dire que tout va bien, mon grand, tout va très bien.

\- Vous en êtes certaine? Demanda-t-il, ressentant une émotion non-identifiée…

\- Oh j'en suis certaine, puisque nous sommes restés assis dans ce petit carré qu'est notre bureau DEPUIS PLUS DE 10 HEURES!

 _De la colère. L'émotion non-identifiée, c'était définitivement de la colère._

Madame de Vendourt n'arrêta pas là. Oh que non…

\- … Et tout le monde en congé, hein? Pourquoi pas? Mais attention pas la sécurité. Non, non, non.

\- Je…, essaya de dire Spock, qui, instinctivement, recula d'un pas.

\- N'essayez pas! Nous travaillons comme des forcenés et pour quoi? Une petite nuit de sommeil par-ci, par-là? J'ai dut me battre pour offrir la soirée à Éliah hier. Et c'était pour l'anniversaire de votre partenaire en plus! Je comprends que «Les chandails jaunes ne dorment jamais», mais peut-être que les chandails rouges devraient apprendre à se lever parfois!

\- Oui… Hum, je, j'en prends bien note, madame, bégaya Spock.

\- J'espère, mon petit, j'espère, l'avertit-elle en le pointant du doigt, les yeux plissés.

Spock resta là, figé. La dernière personne qui lui avait crié dessus était… Jim.

Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette « Éliah » était allé à la fête de son…

Attendez une minute…

\- Mon partenaire?

\- Oui, votre partenaire, votre copain, votre T'hy'la, peu importe.

\- Mais encore…?

\- Le blondinet, là, le… Comment il s'appelle? Troudel, comment il s'appelle le blondinet?

\- Kirk, madame, dit un jeune officier aux yeux reptiliens, en se retournant, peu intéressé par la conversation.

Pendant littéralement 15 secondes, tous les systèmes du Vulcain s'arrêtèrent. La chef de sécurité exaspéra et prit un papier, y écrivit quelque chose et le mit dans la main du Commandant pour finalement retourner à regarder ses écrans.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour une crise existentielle, monsieur Spock. Si vous avez un problème avec ce que je viens de vous dire, allez le voir lui.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda Spock, en reprenant conscience de la réalité.

\- Celui qui m'a dit pour vous deux.

* * *

Kirk ne savait pas quoi penser. Il marchait de long en large dans la chambre de Bones, prêt à faire part de ce qu'il avait apprit à son ami et peut-être pratiquer son interrogatoire qu'il avait prévu pour Uhura. Mais bon, comme l'attente dura plus longtemps que prévu, il se retrouva rapidement à quatre pattes, cherchant des objets compromettant sur l'Officier. Après tout, il avait sa chambre a lui seul, c'était trop beau pour être vrai!

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du garde-robe qu'il entendit un cognement à la porte.

Son cœur de mit a battre.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Bones, il n'aurait pas frappé à sa propre porte.

Un deuxième cognement.

\- Nyota, es-tu là? Demanda une voix, derrière la porte.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais l'étanchéité de la porte bloquait la plupart du son. C'était... C'était... C'était...

\- Spock?

\- Jim?

Et sans même y penser, Kirk ouvrit la porte. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il vit les sourcils redressés du Vulcain. Surprendre Spock était un exploit rare dont il se laissa déguster le plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Robocop?

\- Je, hum... Je suis venu voir Uhura, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle était ici.

Mo. Ment. De. Con. Fu. Sion. In. Tense.

 _Je dois vraiment aller me coucher. Ça commence à être trop! Des vaisseaux, des missions et un équipage, ça je peux gérer, mais ça, non!_

\- Et bien tu t'es trompé de chambre, mon petit ordinateur, parce que ici c'est la chambre de Bones.

Silence.

Malaise.

Malaise grandissant.

Ils restèrent là dans le cadre de la porte, dans un silence envahissant.

\- Mais elle aurait pu venir dans la chambre de Leonard, non? Demanda Spock.

Soulagé d'avoir une explication, Kirk s'écria :

\- Oui! Ça, ça marche, oui, ça fait du sens!

 _D'accord peut-être un peu moins d'entrain la prochaine fois, Kirk._

L'humain était terriblement nerveux, et pour une raison aussi idiote qu'une rumeur. Il ne devrait pas s'en faire, après tout, elle était fausse. Mais... Qu'ils soient si prêts lui mettait de la pression. Et si quelqu'un les voyait comme ça?

 _Debout à parler tu veux dire? Oui c'est vrai, attention, ça respire l'homosexualité!_

Spock rentra donc dans la pièce, sans même regarder deux fois à Kirk et referma la porte.

\- Non, attends, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ensemble...

Mais il vit les oreilles du mi-Vulcain reculées et il prit peur. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Des bruits approchaient et ils devaient vite se cacher.

Sans même y penser, il prit la manche du chandail bleu et l'entraîna avec lui dans le garde-robe, qui se trouvait à peine deux pieds plus loin (en fait, «entraîner»... Plus comme «pousser»), et se poussa lui-même, par dessus.

Et il referma la porte.

* * *

 _Maintenant (4 heures plus tard du « 4 heures plus tôt »)_

\- Hum... Jim?

\- Chut, dit-il, en collant son oreille sur la porte du placard, pour mieux entendre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer non seulement Bones mais Uhura.

 _\- Cette journée est un total désastre. Toutes mes amies sont restées faire la grâce matinée. Je voulais faire quelque chose de mon congé, s'exclama Uhura. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps pour nous_.

 _\- Peut-être que tes amies sont restées dormir, mais les miens ont décidés de perdre leur temps respectivement en jeux vidéos._

 _\- Au moins, tu ne faisais rien! Je ne voulais pas revenir à ma chambre et n'avoir rien fait! Merci de m'avoir laissé venir, on devrait plus se voir! C'est dommage qu'on ait arrêter d'être ami à l'académie._

 _\- Je suis bien d'accord! Et de rien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment mieux à faire. Sulu ne revient pas avant 2 heures, à cette heure, il a des pratiques d'escrime._

 _\- Wow. Merci. Je me sens vraiment pas bouche-trou en ce moment._

Jim entendit deux soupirs et le bruit de matelas, comme si quelqu'un s'effondrait sur son lit.

Entre le cadrage et la porte, il restait toujours un petit espace d'où Kirk pu voir, question d'inspecter la situation.

Il devra attendre que ces deux-là partent pour pouvoir sortir du placard. Pas question qu'Uhura les voit comme ça. Des plans pour qu'elle dise à toute la galaxie qu'ils sortaient ensemble! Il était heureux d'avoir pensé à remettre son rapport au Capitaine avant de venir ici. Partit comme c'était, ils allaient rester longtemps comme cela. Ils étaient couchés dans chacun des lits, aux deux coins opposés de la chambre et...

\- Pourquoi nos lits ne sont pas placés comme ça? Chuchota Jim, en pensant à voix haute.

\- Jim, lui répondit une petite voix en retour.

Normalement, il aurait simplement reporté son attention sur Uhura et McCoy, mais il sentit, en même temps d'entendre la petite voix, un souffle de chaleur atteindre le haut de son cou et, surprit, il regarda d'où provenait le souffle.

Spock était juste en dessous de lui. Littéralement, en dessous.

Le mi-Vulcain était presque totalement étalé parterre et bien qu'il fasse noir, Jim pouvait voir ses yeux, complètement fixés sur lui.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle position il était. Il était clairement sur Spock. Et « clairement » dans le sens de «complètement ». En fait, quelques secondes et :

\- Pourrais-tu... s'il te plait... t'enlever de sur moi?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Jim regarda dans la noirceur de leur petit espace. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucun espace de plus.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir… hum. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'espace tu vois? Je…

Dans le silence incroyablement inconfortable, Spock regarda un coin noir du garde-robe, n'importe où sauf le regard bleu qui resta accroché sur lui.

\- Ok, chuchota-t-il, essayant de clore cette petite discussion.

Kirk laissa son regard se languir sur le visage de Spock avant de reporter son attention sur les 2 autres humains dans la pièce.

Un peu à contrecœur.

 _Focus! Focus!_

\- … _Elle s'est répandue comme du feu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la rumeur se serait aussi bien répandue, dit Bones._

 _\- Je le sais! J'en ai parlé à quelques personnes seulement et je te jure que maintenant il n'y a pas une personne sur ce vaisseau qui ne le sait pas, s'empressa de dire Uhura._

\- Je le savais, s'exclamèrent (en chuchotant évidemment) Kirk et Spock en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets et surpris.

\- Tu le savais?

 _\- Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il le prenne très sérieusement. Je veux dire, ne voient-ils à quel point ils seraient mauvais ensemble? rit Uhura. Toujours à se battre et se disputer, ça ne finirait jamais avec eux._

\- Hey, laissa sortir Kirk sans faire exprès, offensé.

 _\- Kirk finirait probablement par rendre Spock fou, rit de plus bel Bones. Il le traiterait comme de la merde pour sûr._

\- Quoi? C'est totalement faux! Je ne te ferais jamais ça… si nous étions ensemble. Tu le sais, tu m'as déjà vu avec d'autres filles et d'autres garçons, je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire.

 _\- Kirk? Non, attends, Spock le détruirait. Mentalement et physiquement. 2 semaines et notre commandant perdrait la tête, je te le promets, dit Nyota._

\- Cette hypothèse n'a aucune preuve solide, je… Je ne voudrais… Je, balbutia Spock, choqué et un peu trahi.

Soudainement, Kirk prit le visage de Spock pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent et il lui dit :

\- Je sais. Après tout, les contraires s'attirent non?

Voyant que le mi-Vulcain ne fut que plus confus, Kirk sentit qu'il dut s'expliquer :

\- C'est une expression, Sherlock. Mais laisse-moi la reformuler dans ton langage. En magnétisme, un pôle nord est attiré par un pôle sud, non? Et bien c'est la même chose pour les gens.

Jim ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela sortait, mais il ressentit une boule de chaleur partant de son ventre. Il avait manqué cela. Expliquer des choses aussi simples que celle-ci à son petit monsieur Émotions.

\- Alors tu es en train de dire que nous ferions un bon couple? Demanda Spock, le visage à environ 2 centimètres de celui de Kirk.

\- Évidemment, penses-y comme il faut. On s'équilibre, c'est ce que le Capitaine n'arrête pas de nous répéter.

\- J'imagine, commença Spock comme s'il parlait d'un autre de ses projets scientifiques, que sur certains points, une alliance pourrait améliorer certains éléments de notre quotidien.

Kirk pouvait voir le vert monter aux joues de Spock et un sourire se dessiner sur le coin de la bouche de son ami. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire se dessina aussi sur son propre visage.

Et leur nez se touchèrent finalement.

Jim aurait probablement dit que c'était sous l'effet de tenir sa tête droite pour un temps trop prolongé mais même Spock vu le mouvement du cou de son collègue.

L'Humain ressentit aussitôt de petites étincelles venir du bout de son nez où rencontrait celui du mi-Vulcain. C'était des petits chocs électriques qu'il ressentait déjà dans son ventre, mais les ressentir se promener jusque dans tout son visage, lui fit sortir un petit rire qui lui fit demander ce qu'était l'antonyme du mot viril.

Et la porte du garde-robe s'ouvrit.

 _Fuck_.

\- Ouais, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils y croient.

\- Ouais, reprit Nyota les yeux grands ouverts devant la scène.

 _Beaucoup trop de malaises pour une journée!_

\- Bon, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on referme la porte ou vous êtes prêts à sortir de là, toi et ton matelas portatif, demanda Bones avant de rajouter. En fait, c'est _si_ vous voulez sortir du placard mais bon, vous savez, ce genre de choix c'est complètement personnel.

Kirk le regarda, un peu à la «Je suis un peu trop fatigué par tes conneries pour actuellement te frapper, mais attention à ce que tu vas dire ensuite».

Le Commandant ne fit que sortir délicatement de l'aire du placard et par le fait même, débarquer de sur son collègue.

Spock, toujours pétrifié sur place, prit 5 bonnes secondes avant de sortir à son tour.

\- J'étais venu pour parler justement de cette «rumeur», et il regarda Spock à la mention de ce mot.

Et Spock le regarda en retour. En partie inconfortable et... Et... Et...

\- Kirk, rappela Bones, devenu à présent impatient.

\- Oui! Hum… J'aimerais que Uhura rappelle tout le monde et leur dise qu'elle a complètement menti. C'était absolument déplacé et ridiculement faux.

\- Tu es sûr que «ridiculement» est le bon terme? Répliqua McCoy, en essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- Ne serait-ce pas mieux si c'était la source de cette rumeur qui rappelait les gens? Demanda Spock, reprenant son air stoïque habituel, même s'il restait une petite trace de vert sur ses joues. Je crois que le docteur devrait plutôt s'excuser pour toutes les conséquences qu'a causées cette rumeur.

\- Bones n'a rien fait, s'emporta Kirk. Il n'allait pas le laisser insulter son meilleur ami comme ça. C'est elle la source!

\- Nyota est très bien au courant de notre relation qui est bien moindre que platonique, ce dont tu l'accuses est complètement injustifié et sans preuve, répliqua Spock en essayant de protéger son amie.

C'était devenu personnel.

Le meilleur ami de Kirk vs «la meilleure amie» de Spock.

\- Et qu'elles sont tes preuves, Columbo?

\- La dame de la sécurité me la dit, répondit Spock, comme si c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il aurait pu dire.

\- La dame de la sécurité me la dit, répéta Kirk, comme un enfant.

Et pendant toute cette confrontation, les deux commandants continuèrent d'avancer, l'un vers l'autre, arrivant désormais à moins de 30 centimètres entre leurs nez.

\- Ok, je vais avouer, mais s'il vous plait, aucune séance d'embrassade dans ma chambre, déjà que je vais devoir brûler tous les vêtements de mon garde-robe!

Kirk se retourna en moins d'une seconde.

\- Quoi?

\- Je l'avais dit, chuchota Spock, un peu pour lui-même.

\- Ben quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si la seule façon d'avoir ton attention ces temps-ci, c'est d'inclure le mot «Spock» dans chacune des phrases, continua McCoy. Et puis tu ne répondais plus à ton téléphone alors, j'ai dû trouver mieux.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir en personne comme n'importe qui de normal, s'emporta finalement Kirk. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important que tu devais en venir à ce niveau de stupidité?

 _Il a créé une rumeur juste pour que je vienne le voir…_

\- J'ai reçu tes résultats, répondit simplement Bones.

 _Pour des putains de résultats._

\- Résultats de quoi, grogna-t-il sur le point d'exploser.

\- De grossesse, imbécile, répondit sarcastiquement le docteur qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part. Tes résultats pour le test d'allergie. Tu te souviens? Toi en ballon de baudruche sur le point d'exploser et le gobelin vert sur le point de s'évanouir? Que de beaux souvenirs!

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça disait? Demanda Spock, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix (Oui, la pointe d'émotion surprit également tout le monde).

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, je n'ai pas regardé le dossier, avoua le docteur comme si de rien n'était, tu n'auras qu'à venir demain matin à mon bureau.

\- Sérieux, Bones? Répliqua Kirk, en reprenant sa colère.

* * *

Ils finirent par revenir à leur chambre…

Après que Spock dut arrêter Kirk de vouloir frapper le docteur.

\- Je te jure que s'il ne corrige pas tout le monde dès demain, je vais l'étrangler.

\- Tuer un des meilleurs docteurs du vaisseau ne serait pas vraiment logique, Jim, répondit Spock en refermant la porte.

\- Oh et une dernière chose, dit Kirk en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder son ami.

\- Oui? Demanda le Vulcain, qui s'arrêta lui aussi.

Kirk prit aussitôt le Vulcain par le chandail et le propulsa dans son lit, dos au matelas. L'Humain grimpa sur lui sans entendre une seule plainte. Il monta jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive à l'oreille maintenant vert pâle du Vulcain et chuchota :

\- Ce ne ferait pas que «améliorer certains éléments de notre quotidien», tu peux en être sûr. Je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Spock eut un frisson. Et tu ne pourrais plus jamais te passer de moi. Est-ce que c'est clair, commandant?

Spock, dont la respiration était maintenant ardue, hocha la tête, créant encore plus de contact entre leurs deux corps.

Kirk, satisfait, eut un de ses sourires malicieux et partit en passant une main dans les cheveux du Vulcain.

\- Bonne nuit Spock, dit-il doucement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Et le regard de Spock se porta vers Kirk et ressentit un vide lorsque la porte se ferma. Il… Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Son cœur palpitait toujours autant.

* * *

 _Vers 3 heures du matin (Approximativement… puisque… c'est dans l'espace)_

\- _Alerte générale! Alerte générale! Veuillez tous vous présenter à la salle de rassemblement! Alerte générale…_

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, peu importe, marmonna Jim en remontant sa couverture par-dessus ses oreilles.


	10. Chapitre 10- L'Enterprise (partie 7)

_Bonjour tous! Et non, je ne suis pas morte... Par contre, j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à écrire ce chapitre! J'avais écris, avant ce chapitre, une autre version qui était complètement différente et c'était vraiment compliqué et pas très bon et donc, tout ce temps que j'ai pris, c'était pour recommencer à zéro et vous offrir ce petit chapitre! ;)_

 _Donc, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est: Désolé de l'attente!_

 _Et je voulais dire un petit bonjour spécial aux nouveaux followers! Toujours les bienvenus! :)_

 _Et un merci, aussi spécial, à ma beta qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record!_

 _Également, pour une courte explication, il y aura une partie 7,5, après ce chapitre, et après cela, attention, un (pas si) petit (que ça) changement!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 **L'Enterprise (Partie 7)**

Le Capitaine marchait vers la chambre de ses commandants. Ils auraient dû être là il y a plus de 10 minutes de cela. Les équipes étaient prêtes à partir et bien qu'il ait attendu le plus longtemps possible, il dut bien se rendre compte que ses officiers n'arrivaient pas. Et il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver lorsqu'il ouvrirait leur porte. Il y avait des rumeurs sur ces deux-là…

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Alors, sans même y penser, il cogna sur la porte de leur chambre et n'attendit pas pour ouvrir celle-ci aussitôt.

Ses deux officiers étaient étalés sur le plancher et _évidemment_ Kirk et Spock, trop pris dans leur petit monde, ne remarquèrent même pas que leur Capitaine avait toqué.

\- Mets le foutu chandail, Jim!

\- Laisse tomber le chandail, c'est un code d'urgence! Il faut y aller maintenant!

\- Prendre deux petites secondes pour te vêtir ne va rien changer!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein?

Les deux étaient dans tous les sens, essayant de plaquer l'autre au sol, question d'avoir le dessus. Pour l'instant, Spock menait… Non, maintenant c'était Kirk. Pour pas très longtemps. Et c'était à Spock, essayant de mettre le chandail par-dessus la tête de Kirk et de le tenir en place en même temps.

Il fallait l'avouer, Christopher resta quelques instants pris aussi dans leur petit monde, à les regarder, transporté, prit dans une autre dimension. C'était comme passer juste devant une télévision pour ne remarquer que quelques minutes plus tard que nous n'avions en fait que regarder, oubliant totalement pourquoi nous étions passés par-là.

\- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant et mets le putain de chandail, s'exclama Spock, à bout de patience et essayant de pousser le col du chandail sur la tête de son ami.

\- Non, cria presque Kirk en poussant sa tête dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper le col du chandail.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir dévêtu!

Mais Spock finit par le battre et prit dans ce qui ressemblait à une prise de lutte, Spock put finalement mettre le chandail jaune de Kirk par-dessus sa tête et ce ne fut pas long que les bras suivirent. Aussitôt, Spock relâcha son emprise sur Kirk et s'étala sur le sol, reprenant finalement son souffle.

\- Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit que ce ne serait pas long. Ça à pris encore moins de temps que tes pantalons, dit-il, satisfait.

Bon, ceci par exemple, était un parfait exemple de quelque chose que le Capitaine ne voulait pas savoir.

Et évidemment, Kirk et Spock se relevèrent finalement, enfin prêts à partir. La bulle fut percée et ils comprirent que le Capitaine était dans leur cadre de porte. Kirk essaya de s'expliquer, mais le Capitaine l'interrompit juste avant.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Commandant, alors redressez votre chandail et suivez-moi. On vous attendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au hangar A. Là-bas était postée une petite équipe, déjà tous habillés en combinaison et équipés d'armes.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes finalement tous présents, je pourrais peut-être commencer, débuta le Capitaine. Hier, ou en fait, aujourd'hui, à 3 heures et 5 minutes du matin, nous avons reçu un message de la Fédération comme quoi une planète près de notre trajectoire avait eu des agissements préoccupants. Sa population, pour une raison inconnue a commencé à enlever des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Le Columbus, envoyé également par la Fédération, est donc partit voir la cause de ces dits agissements et n'a donné aucun rapport depuis maintenant 2 jours. Notre mission est donc d'y aller, en petit groupe pour être sûr que tout va bien. Des vaisseaux viendront chercher les otages dans exactement, continua-t-il en regardant sa montre, 4 heures et 46 minutes.

Bien que Kirk avait commencé à mettre sa combinaison, il dut arrêter, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il entendait.

\- Donc une planète prend des otages, tient probablement prisonnier tout un équipage de la Fédération et ils veulent quand même que nous y allions? J'espère que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est presque nous condamner à devenir nous aussi des otages. Et alors notre présence là-bas ne sera d'aucune utilité, s'exclama Spock, voyant aussi la faille au plan.

\- Allez-vous me dire que vous préféreriez rester ici, à ne rien faire pendant que des gens sont en train de mourir sur cette planète? Il y a des vies en jeux ici, rien n'est plus important.

\- Et la sécurité de votre équipage? Ça vous est futile aussi, murmura Spock assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse bien entendre.

\- Je me fous bien de ce que vous en pensez, commandants. Je vous donne un ordre et c'est simplement d'aller sur cette planète et vous assurer que personne ne meurt, est-ce que c'est trop demander?

Le Capitaine avait explosé. Il n'avait pas réalisé lorsque sa voix monta aussi forte, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il bouillait d'une colère qui s'imprégnait de chacune de ses cellules. Comment est-ce que ses propres officiers ne pouvaient pas voir l'évidence de cette décision? Les avait-il si mal entraînés?

Ou peut-être, les avait-il trop bien entraînés…

\- Bon, si vous avez fini de me contredire, recommença Pike, d'une voix un peu plus douce, je voudrais simplement mettre au point quelque chose de très important, et il regarda aussitôt Kirk directement dans les yeux. Aucun contact avec les kidnappeurs, et par contact je veux dire contact, Kirk. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous voient, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous entendent, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent vous sentir, est-ce que c'est compris? Vous croyez pouvoir passer 5 heures sans aucune bagarre?

Kirk hocha lentement la tête, embarrassé de cette soudaine attention, et finit de mettre sa combinaison, prit le plus gros des deux fusils restants, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et passa le fusil restant à Spock, qui avait également terminé de mettre son équipement. Le Vulcain fut surpris par l'attention, mais finit par prendre l'arme, les joues un peu plus verdâtres que quelques secondes précédemment.

\- Parfait, donc, comme dernier point, je déciderais des équipes. Spock, vous aurez l'équipe Bleu avec McCoy (le docteur eu un soupir d'ennui), McFallen, Göl et Tribler. Kirk, l'équipe Jaune avec Uhura, Sulu, Walker et Queen.

Ils partirent vers la salle de téléportation et Kirk n'eut que le temps de dire à son équipe à voix basse, avec un clin d'œil:

\- On pensera à un meilleur nom d'équipe rendu là-bas ne vous en faites pas.

Et aussitôt, ils étaient prêts à partir, chacun à sa place sur la plaque de téléportation.

Un dernier regard vers leur Capitaine :

\- N'oubliez pas! Aucun contact!

Le Capitaine n'eut le temps que de voir ses deux commandants hocher la tête avant qu'ils soient tous envoyés sur la planète.

 _Faites que tout aille bien! Faites qu'ils reviennent tous sain et sauf!_

 _Faites qu'elle aille bien._

* * *

\- _N'oubliez pas! Aucun contact!_

Et bien… Merde.

\- COUREZ!

Et dans l'élément de surprise, les deux équipes se séparèrent, se précipitant dans des directions complètement opposées, sans même un regard en arrière.

Le Vulcain et son équipe coururent vers le Nord, où au loin, l'on pouvait déjà voir des ruines d'habitations. Les 5 hommes couraient à se briser les jambes. Ils n'avaient vu qu'un instant leurs attaquants, mais le choc les avaient poussés bien plus rapidement que n'importe quoi. En fait, non, c'était le choc ET les grosses armes pointées vers eux.

L'équipe Bleu avait une minuscule avance et alors, Spock, dans son rôle d'autorité, prit rapidement la seule décision logique.

\- Tout le monde, derrière, dans les maisons!

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'environnement de la planète ou de ce qui pourrait les attendre après ce petit quartier de maisons abandonnées. Mieux valait rester là et attendre que ceux qui leur couraient après partent.

Le problème avec ce plan sans faille? Ils pouvaient maintenant entendre la voix de leurs poursuivants. Entendre mais pas comprendre. Leurs voix sonnaient plus comme des gargouillements de ventre. De réflexe, Spock se pencha vers sa gauche et chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

\- Comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir! J'aimerais simplement énoncer, depuis que tout le monde à l'air d'avoir oublié, que je suis médecin!

Spock grogna. Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre sur les nerfs.

\- Pourquoi Uhura n'est pas là?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, les oreilles, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à faire les équipes toi-même. Je serais plus qu'heureux d'être dans l'équipe de Jim, merci!

Jim.

Spock avait complètement oublié de regarder pour lui. Il compta ses hommes. Seulement 4, de son équipe. Jim avait dû partir dans l'autre direction! Et aussitôt, il ressentit un vide, une anxiété qui grandissait, lui faisant battre son cœur de façon incontrôlable. Il ne savait pas où Jim était! Et s'il était en train de se vider de son sang à ce moment même? Et s'il-

Il n'était même plus capable de formuler une phrase, mettre ses pensées en ordre.

Lui aussi, il aurait aimé être dans l'équipe de Jim.

* * *

Évidemment! Si quelque chose devait arriver, c'était bien avec Jim Tiberius Kirk! La balle n'avait pas pu toucher le sol, le manquer d'une fraction de seconde, comme dans les films! Non, parce que dans la réalité, ceux qui traînaient des fusils savaient très bien s'en servir. Et cela ne pouvait pas être n'importe quel fusil n'ont plus! Pas un petit laser, non, non, non. Ce serait bien trop facile! Il fallait absolument que ce soit un vieux fusil humain avec des vraies balles qui vous déchirait la peau en deux!

Bon, pour être plus clair et concis sur le sujet, Jim avait été touché et son moral en avait pris un coup.

Il avait absolument besoin de McCoy! Maintenant! Mais évidemment celui-ci n'était pas là!

Le Capitaine devait comprendre que si Jim avait un ami médecin, c'était pour une bonne raison. L'humain avait une vilaine tendance à se retrouver battu, piétiné, malade ou encore, comme à ce moment, à se vider de son sang.

 _La prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui ferai les équipes!_

Sous la fatigue et la douleur de sa blessure, Kirk se cacha derrière une maison, question de reprendre son souffle pour la poursuite et naturellement, son équipe suivit.

D'ailleurs, Uhura le regarda, perplexe et à la fois prudente.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air-

\- Je vais bien, merci de demander.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir son équipe en arrière. Il allait bien. Il _devait_ bien aller.

\- Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-elle, détectant le mensonge.

Mais elle n'avait aucune manière de savoir, le pantalon de Kirk était noir et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir le sang qui coulait jusque dans la chaussure de Jim.

Il hocha la tête, cherchant un plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir éternellement, spécialement lui. Ils se feront probablement trouver et tuer avant qu'ils trouvent un endroit sûr. Il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Vous savez quoi? S'adressa Kirk à son équipe, avec un grand sourire. La Fédération nous voulait otage, et bien, moi je dis que c'est exactement ce que nous allons leur donner.

Personne dans son équipe ne comprit, alors le commandant prit les devant et sortit de leur cachette. Se montrant volontaire sans protection, les mains en l'air, devant leurs poursuivants.

Il y avait 4 gardes, armes à la main et aux visages peu amicales. Physiquement, ils avaient tous l'air humanoïdes, mais leur ressemblance, entre eux, était frappante et alors, Kirk se demanda si ce n'était pas une nouvelle civilisation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré. Ils portaient tous un uniforme noir en cuir. Et tous leurs fusils étaient maintenant posés sur Kirk.

\- Où sont les autres? Demanda d'une voix grave un des gardes.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, ils sont juste là, répondit-il d'une voix légère en pointant avec ses mains levées, vers sa droite.

Et son équipe dut forcément sortir de leur cachette, les mains également en l'air, même si maintenant, ils regardaient leur «chef» d'un œil beaucoup plus noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire sur cette planète? Demanda le même garde (il était définitivement jasant celui-là).

\- En fait, c'est une longue histoire, commença Kirk en riant un peu. Vous allez rire…

Mais ils n'ont pas ris, puisque Jim sortit son fusil, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'ils ne prennent conscience d'un mouvement, et boum! Ils étaient tous étalés parterre, immobiles. Uhura et les autres membres de «l'équipe Kirk» (Nouveau nom que Jim avait trouvé lui-même pour son équipe et avait attribué mentalement à celle-ci), étaient restés là, la bouche ouverte, essayant encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, le laser est seulement sur paralysie, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, se sentant totalement Badass!

Un des hommes présents dans son groupe le regarda et chuchota :

\- Je ne peux pas être le seul à penser que ça, c'était totalement sexy.

Le sourire de Jim ne fit qu'agrandir.

\- Bien sûr que non, officier, bien sûr que non, dit-il.

Bon, il prit encore quelques secondes pour apprécier le moment, puis finit par revenir à la réalité.

\- Très bien, mettez leurs combinaisons, nous allons jouer un petit jeu de rôle.

Uhura, fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a que 4 gardes et nous sommes 5, il va en manquer une.

\- Je sais, dit Kirk dans un soupir. Allez, mettez les combinaisons et passez-moi la paire de menotte.

* * *

\- Pourquoi moi? Toi, tu vas regarder, s'exclama McCoy en essayant quand même de garder sa voix basse, question de ne pas approcher les gardes qu'ils croyaient avoir échappés.

\- C'est toi le plus proche de la rue, c'est juste plus logique que tu nous dises si tu vois quelqu'un, appuya Tribler, un Ligonien faisant partie de l'équipe, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas avoir à regarder.

\- Je-

\- Officier McCoy, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous retournez une demi-seconde question que nous soyons sûr qu'il n'y ait plus de menace sur nos vies, finit par dire Spock, d'une voix dure, les enfantillages de son équipe lui donnant mal à la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu-

\- C'est un ordre docteur, répéta Spock, les yeux projetant des flammes.

Bones, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, finit par soupirer et prit une grande respiration de courage.

Alors il se pencha pour voir, au-delà de la maison qui les cachait jusque-là et…

\- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Le plus aigu des cris que Spock n'avait jamais entendu. Ses oreilles de vulcain ne résistèrent pas.

Et puis, un rire s'exclama de l'autre côté de la maison, où McCoy regardait, les yeux encore grands ouverts et où l'équipe ne pouvait toujours rien voir. Spock, sans même avoir vu la personne à l'origine du rire ferma ses yeux, soudainement soulagé, car sans même avoir vu Jim, seulement entendre le son de sa voix allégea ses épaules.

Sans même penser aux conséquences, Spock se dirigea vers la rue où il pouvait voir la scène. En exactement une demi-seconde, son sourire (il souriait? Il n'avait pas remarqué initier un sourire) se dissipa. Ce n'était pas les gardes qui l'entouraient, non, ça il n'avait même pas encore remarqué. Kirk était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux au contour rouge dû au manque de sommeil ressortirent d'autant plus. Il y avait également une légère déviation dans la posture de Kirk.

\- Je te laisse 2 minutes et tu t'es déjà mis en trouble, vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, cette fois-ci Jim?

Mais il ne regardait pas Jim. Il regardait les autres membres de l'équipe de son ami, y compris Uhura. Et il fallait dire que son regard n'était pas tendre et patient. Il voulait une réponse. Maintenant.

Et Kirk eut un soupir de désespoir, en roulant ses yeux.

\- Il a dit que ce n'était rien, chuchota un homme de l'équipe, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à donner.

\- Et vous l'avez cru! Évidemment qu'il a dit ça, il peut être un vrai imbécile parfois!

\- Hey, avertit Kirk, se sentant offensé.

\- Toi ne commence pas, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me parler lorsque je suis (il prit une pause, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre) en colère.

Mais Kirk n'eut pas besoin d'un plus grand avertissement, il savait ce que cela faisait de répondre aux cris de Spock. Il l'avait vécu quelques fois, plus jeunes, lorsqu'il ne comprenait toujours pas bien le Mi-Vulcain et cela avait toujours tourné en bataille. Et Spock finissait toujours par gagner.

Personne ne dit un mot. Spock se rendit compte de son comportement et s'occupait à essayer de régulariser sa respiration, ignorant les yeux de tous sur lui.

\- Je vais bien, pas de danger mortel, juste une petite blessure à la jambe. Tout va bien aller, dit le commandant, plus pour Spock que pour les autres. Et en laissant l'espace et le temps à Spock de remettre ses pensées claires, il fit part à l'autre équipe, celle du Mi-Vulcain, de son plan.

Techniquement, c'était simple, juste continuer à prétendre qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes otages et escortés par les 4 « gardes » de l'équipe Kirk jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le repère principal, question d'aider les otages de l'intérieur. Il dût bien sûr, pour expliquer les vêtements de gardes, raconter leur aventure un peu plus tôt.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, finit-il par dire, en regardant sa montre, il ne reste que 6 heures et 8 minutes avant que les vaisseaux de la Fédération n'arrivent. Tout le pense pouvoir rester en vie d'ici-là?

Tous hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent le plan, trouvant que c'était la meilleure option pour le moment. Tous sauf Spock, celui-ci ayant récupéré ses esprits, leva ses yeux vers Kirk et lui demanda d'une voix posée et lente :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler 2 minutes en privée, s'il te plaît?

Évidemment, Kirk hocha la tête.

Mais dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue des autres, la « bitch face » de Spock revint automatiquement. Au moins, sa voix était quand même calme, avec une petite frustration contenue.

\- C'était vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait! Un des gardes aurait pu facilement te tirer dessus avant que tu ne le paralyses! Tu y as pensé à ça? Ils auraient pu te tirer dessus… Encore! En plus de mettre ton équipe en danger… C'était vraiment stupide! Vraiment stupide!

Et dans sa colère, le Vulcain se rapprocha de plus en plus de Kirk, un mouvement qui voulait prouver la supériorité d'un sur l'autre. Spock avait appris cela en observant les humains. Mais Kirk connaissait le truc par cœur et ne se laissa pas faire. Il resta droit comme un piquet, ou en tout cas, aussi droit que sa jambe lui permettait.

\- Il y a des vies en jeu, Spock, peut-être devrions nous retourner à la mission, laissa-t-il échapper en voyant Spock venir de plus en plus près.

\- Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas. Et devant l'expression confuse de Kirk, Spock expliqua. Tu es déjà blessé, ce serait mieux pour toi de retourner au vaisseau et recevoir les soins nécessaires.

\- Ne pense pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, Spock, répondit l'Humain, sentant maintenant la respiration de son interlocuteur sur ses joues et son nez.

\- Le Capitaine a dit-

\- Le Capitaine a dit de s'assurer que personne ne meurt et pour l'instant, on ne fait rien pour aider cela. On doit faire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas changer d'idée, je vais avec vous, point final.

Un second concours d' « eye contact » commença.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

\- Je te le promets.

Spock regarda ailleurs et recula.

\- Très bien, dit-il à Jim, avant de crier assez fort pour que les membres des 2 équipes puissent entendre. Docteur, venez lui faire un garrot, nous partons immédiatement après.

Kirk sourit.

Et comme Spock l'avait dit, immédiatement après, ils partirent. Pendant leur conversation, le reste de l'équipe avait repéré un bâtiment qui dépassait tous les autres. De type cathédral, il avait un immense demi-cercle de verre comme toit. Ils avaient votés unanimement que c'était le meilleur endroit pour réunir tous les otages en un seul emplacement. Alors, le groupe se dirigea dans cette direction en premier.

Heureusement, ce ne fut qu'à environ une dizaine minutes de marche. Malheureusement, c'était bien l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient.

Et tous, debout dans l'entrée du bâtiment, les portes étant déjà ouverte, restèrent là, bouche bée.

Des dizaines de corps étalés par terre, formant des rangées et des rangées de malades, n'ayant plus vraiment d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre leur mort fatale.

\- J'imagine que ma présence n'était pas si futile que ça finalement, dit Bones, en se retroussant les manches.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites-le moi en commentaires! \\(0v0)/_

 _La suite dans deux semaines!_

 _\- Assbutt08 Out!_


	11. Chapitre 11- L'Enterprise (partie 7,5)

_Bonjour! Et voilà la suite de la partie 7! Je suis terriblement désolée si je vous ai fait languir, mais comme vous pourrez le voir, il est assez imposant (4k, ce qui est bien plus haut que mon normal) et ma beta ne m'a même pas encore remis ma version corrigée, et donc s'il y a encore des erreurs, dites-le moi, je les corrigerais. J'ai fait mon possible pour les enlever, mais parfois, certaines passent par-dessus mon radar. Lorsque j'aurais la version corrigée, je changerais évidemment ce petit chapitre en ce que j'espère un document nettoyé d'erreurs..._

 _Et donc, ceci dit... Bonjour aux nouveaux lecteurs (et aux anciens)! Toujours heureuses d'accueillir plus de gens dans ce n'importe quoi qu'est cette petite histoire! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture et je vous vois bientôt pour un autre chapitre... Plus sur le sujet au bas de cette page!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'Enterprise (Partie 7,5)**_

\- Pas de réponse?

\- Non, Capitaine, toujours rien.

Christopher regarda sa montre. 2 heures et 23 minutes.

Le temps ne passait pas assez vite…

Le Capitaine s'avança vers la console, du côté des communications, prit le micro lui-même et appela, n'importe qui.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il réessaya.

Toujours rien.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là-bas, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas répondre à un appel de quelques petites secondes!? Il bouillait d'anxiété et comme il ne pouvait pas simplement s'asseoir et attendre, pour le moment, il se contenta de marcher de long en large. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose! QUELQUE CHOSE!

Et son cerveau perdit le contrôle quelques instants, lui faisant frapper de sa pleine charge dans une poutre de la plateforme.

Tout le monde le regardait.

Il comprit finalement qu'il ferait mieux de partir aller se calmer. Être stressé et stresser les autres n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée pour l'instant.

Il se rendit à l'ascenseur en lâchant un petit :

\- Si vous avez une réponse, avertissez-moi immédiatement… s'il vous plaît.

Les portes refermées, il put finalement rechercher le petit bout de papier qu'il avait près de lui depuis ce matin-là. La liste de tout l'équipage du Colombus, le vaisseau qui avait tenté de libérer les otages avant eux.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait davantage était une photo en particulier, dans le coin du bas droit. Avec son pouce, il caressa la photo de la jeune femme.

\- C'est votre femme? demanda une voix, faisant sursauter le Capitaine.

\- Ahh!

\- Ahh, cria également Scotty, sursautant à la réaction de son supérieur.

Le Capitaine replia rapidement son papier, le remettant dans sa poche.

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est qui? demanda Scotty, ne sachant pas vraiment quand lâcher le sujet.

\- Une… connaissance du passé.

\- Oh… D'accord, finit par dire le mécano, plus confus qu'avant.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de « Arrête Jim! », de « Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on le fait, Jim! » et de « Tu es dans mon chemin, Jim! », Kirk finit par comprendre qu'il était plus un boulet qu'autre chose pour le médecin.

Il n'avait qu'essayer d'aider, pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états!

Alors, inconsciemment, il alla vers son grognon préféré.

Pour une fois, ils n'avaient rien à faire, alors Kirk comptait bien en profiter.

L'homme en question était posté sur le cadrage de l'immense porte du bâtiment et il regardait le ciel se dessiner de couleurs plus obscures les unes que les autres. L'Humain vint le rejoindre, regardant à son tour le ciel qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- J'espère que tu n'as plus peur des éclairs.

\- Jim, je ne suis plus un enfant… Je sais maintenant le vrai danger derrière l'allure terrifiante de ces tornades électriques! C'est le son aussi! Le son, c'est une des peurs primaires, Jim, avec la noirceur et-

\- Et le vide, je sais, Spock, tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'il y a du tonnerre. En fait, c'est la seule chose que tu es capable de dire lorsqu'il y a du tonnerre.

\- Hey, dit Spock en se calmant finalement un peu.

Il donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Kirk, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- À quoi souriez-vous, Jim Tibérius Kirk? demanda le mi-Vulcain, souriant malgré lui.

Le Commandant haussa les épaules, son sourire s'agrandissant pour aucune raison, ne sachant ni ne voulant rien dire. Juste. Apprécier.

Le premier éclair jaillit, créant un bruit atroce (bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si terrible mais pour l'honneur d'un certain Vulcain, que nous ne nommerons pas, qui sauta d'un bon mètre avant de retourner à l'intérieur, nous garderons ce terme)

Jim resta là, souriant à la situation. Un deuxième éclair surgit. Kirk les regarda. Elles étaient différentes de celles sur Terre. Plus rouges que blanches et plus épaisses. Son subconscient lui envoya une dose d'adrénaline bien avant que sa compréhension perçoive vraiment ce qui se passait.

\- Fuck.

Des boules de feu? Vraiment? Cela ne pouvait pas être une petite pluie rafraîchissante? Non! Pas quand Jim Kirk était là! Il fallait que ce soit une putain d'explosion digne d'une rage volcanique!

Kirk se retourna, le cœur battant déjà comme sur un champ de bataille. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devrait se sentir en sécurité… Si ce n'était du plafond de verre.

 _Qui met des plafonds de verre sur une planète à risque de prévision de boules volcaniques?!_

\- Il faut transporter tout le monde, s'écria-t-il dans l'édifice silencieux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder, mais personne ne bougea. Les malades, son équipe, Spock et les «gardes». Pas d'autres gardes, juste ceux placé sous couverture. En fait, à bien y penser, ils n'avaient plus rencontré d'ennemi depuis leur arrivée… Ouais, et bien, si Kirk pouvait simplement quitter la planète en laissant les otages, avant de se faire cuire, il le ferait aussi. Parfois, Kirk se disait qu'il avait trop de cœur pour son propre bien-être.

\- Franchement, soit réaliste! Pas dans leurs états, même s'ils POUVAIENT bouger, leurs conditions ne le recommandent pas, réagit finalement McCoy.

\- Et après qu'ils meurent de leurs brûlures, est-ce que leurs conditions vont leur recommander quoi que ce soit ou est-ce qu'on peut commencer à les déplacer tout de suite?

\- Du feu. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours être du feu, murmura Spock à lui-même en s'emmenant pour aider les malades. J'aurais préféré des éclairs n'importe quand.

Tous ceux qui pouvaient se lever aidèrent à bouger les pires cas et en un temps record, ils avaient transférés la moitié des malades. Il y avait de petites pièces, adjacentes au grand hall d'accueil, où les plafonds étaient fait d'actuel matériel (Dieu merci!).

C'était alors avec cette petite remontée d'espoir que la première boule de feu s'écrasa au pas de la porte principale, faisant des éclats de braises partout. Automatiquement, Kirk regarda pour Spock. Celui-ci continuait à aider les personnes, les yeux tout de même inquiets et l'expression rigide. Il se fredonnait à lui-même, question de repousser ses pensées le plus loin possible, même si sa voix tournait plus vers les aiguës qu'à l'ordinaire. Kirk se sentit un peu fier devant son ami qui persistait peu importe sa peur, mais comme il avait peur que la patience du Vulcain s'épuise, il aida rapidement, question que Spock puisse être en sécurité le plus vite possible.

Et de pouvoir voir et respirer.

L'air commençait à devenir rare et leur vision, à se brouiller.

Malgré tout, le plan alla plutôt bien et avant de… brûler vif… ils rentrèrent tous les malades dans des pièces adjacentes à la grande salle, où, heureusement, il y avait des plafonds! Il y avait deux salles. Une à gauche et une à droite. Kirk prit la gauche après le Mi-Vulcain. Pas question qu'il le laisse hors de vue, des plans pour qu'il se fasse écrasé par une balle de feu! Plus personne à l'extérieur, Kirk tira sur leur porte juste après avoir vu l'autre se fermer. Ils avaient séparés l'équipe en deux. De leur côté, Kirk, Spock, Uhura et Göl. Le Commandant marchait toujours sur l'adrénaline et le fait que tout allait « bien », pour l'instant le préoccupait au plus haut point. Il devrait faire quelque chose. Ses jambes faisaient des allers-retours. Son esprit surexcité se confortait en chantonnant une chanson de The Killers qui l'accompagnait toujours lorsque son esprit devenait soudainement vide.

 _If I go on…with you_

\- Jim, demanda la voix d'Uhura

 _by my side_

\- Jim, calme-toi…

 _Can it be the way it was_

 _\- Tu stresses tout le monde, arrête Jim... Kirk!_

 _when we met?_

* * *

Spock regardait son collègue sans bouger. Uhura essayait de son mieux de l'arrêter. Après tout, il faisait effectivement peur aux autres. Le Vulcain savait bien que c'était l'adrénaline de sa blessure qui ne faisait que virer au rouge. Dans quelques secondes, l'Humain ne sera même pas capable de tenir debout.

Le jeune homme commença à ralentir le tempo, ses yeux clignant lourdement. Spock vu l'inévitable approcher, se leva tranquillement, prit gentiment le bras de Kirk et le guida silencieusement vers le banc où le Vulcain était posé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il posa Kirk sur la banc pour s'asseoir juste à côté. Uhura était toujours debout, les yeux ronds, cherchant pourquoi Spock avait réussi à faire en deux secondes ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire pendant deux minutes.

\- _Did you forget all about those golden nights_ , chuchota la voix de Kirk avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Spock regarda les paupières entourées de couleurs violacées se rapprocher l'une de l'autre.

Rapprocher.

Rapprocher.

Rouvrir aussitôt.

...

Rapprocher.

Rapprocher.

Se fermer.

Et la tête de l'Humain vint s'équilibrer bizarrement dans les airs.

Spock trouva cela plutôt drôle de le voir, sa tête balançant toujours un peu, cherchant un équilibre, et son corps écrasé contre le mur.

Il redoutait par contre le moment où les respirations anormalement fortes commenceraient (Jim avait le don de, même s'il ne ronflait pas, respirer aussi fort qu'un Dark Vador en crise d'asthme).

La tête de Kirk balançait toujours un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un point fixe, soit l'épaule de Spock. Le Vulcain ne se raidit même pas. Il avait eu une bien trop grosse journée pour que ceci soit sur la liste des problèmes de celle-ci. Et puis, comme il allait plutôt bien, il n'y avait rien pour risquer sa protection contre le partage d'émotion.

Rien pour le stresser, du moins.

Ça, c'était bien sûr, avant qu'il ne remarque que tout le monde dans la pièce les regardait. Ils avaient tous un petit sourire en coin de bouche. Ils essayaient bien de cacher leurs intérêts en les fuyant du regard mais cela ne les rendait que plus louche. Il avait un ami endormi sur son épaule et puis quoi?! Ça changeait quoi dans leur vie?

À cette pensée, il aurait bien pris le temps d'analyser le fait qu'il avait appelé Kirk « son ami », mais son cerveau était beaucoup trop fatigué pour cela.

Il finit par oublier les autres, et ses pensées devinrent néant lorsqu'elles se concentrèrent sur les respirations rythmées de son collègue. Ses propres yeux commencèrent à peser lourds mais il devait rester réveillé. Il fallait bien qu'un surveille la situation pour laisser l'autre reprendre ses forces.

* * *

\- Je dois y aller, préparez les machines, dicta le Capitaine.

\- Monsieur, je vous le répète, c'est trop dangereux. Les conditions météorologiques sont affreuses... On ne sait même pas ce qui-

\- Je vous le ferais savoir bien assez vite après que vous m'aurez transporté.

\- Vous allez laisser le vaisseau sans autorité? lança un autre officier.

\- _Capitaine, le docteur a répondu à notre appel,_ interrompu la voix à l'intercom _. Il dit que-_

\- Que dit-il?

\- _Il nous dit,_ recommença la voix, cette fois plus dure, _qu'il y a une pluie de… boules de feu._

\- Ça y est, j'y vais, dit Christopher en se mettant en position dans la zone de téléportation.

\- Mais monsieur…

\- C'est un ordre, leur dit-il avec des yeux rageurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur un sol étranger et avant même qu'il puisse se relever de sa position penchée, il entendait les complaintes du médecin.

\- Mais vous êtes fou! Je VIENS de vous dire qu'il y a une tempête de putains de merde de volcans et vous courrez jusqu'ici? On est déjà assez dans cette situation de-

\- Écoutez-moi, dit alors le Capitaine, calmement mais fermement. C'est très important.

Son regard se porta sur la petite pièce qui débordait de personnes. Ses yeux passaient sur chaque visage, cherchant un en particulier, un qui saurait calmer son cœur qui palpitait depuis qu'il avait appris pour le Columbus.

\- Capitaine…? demanda le docteur, remarquant enfin ses yeux rouges et ses respirations saccadées.

\- Bones, c'est très important! Avez-vous vu une femme nommée Vina?

* * *

Uhura ne se privait pas de sourire à la scène. Même si une partie d'elle voulait également les frapper tous les deux au visage, question qu'ils réalisent peut-être à ce qu'il se passait vraiment. La scène était tout droit sortie du film romantique le plus cliché au monde et les deux idiots n'y voyaient rien.

Kirk était toujours la tête sur l'épaule de Spock, pendant que celui-ci persévérait à rester réveillé même si tout son corps semblait protester. Mais il restait sans faillir, les yeux se rouvrant toujours entre chaque clignement, même si cela semblait pénible, la tête, sous le poids, avait fini par reposer un peu (vraiment juste un peu, mais juste assez pour qu'elle le remarque) sur celle de Kirk à son tour. Les autres résidents de cette très petite cachette de fortune avaient bien fini par perdre intérêt à les voir. Il y avait deux gars endormi l'un sur l'autre dans le coin, et puis après?

Uhura pensa qu'elle aussi aurait aimé prendre une pause, mais comme elle portait toujours les vêtements de garde, bien que les otages avaient bien compris qu'elle était du bon côté, elle devait rester debout au cas où les vrais gardes reviennent (ce qu'elle doutait grandement pourtant, probablement à cause de la météo discutable).

Son corps commença à se relaxer finalement, lorsqu'une vieille femme, sortie de nul part, lui prit férocement le bras, la faisant presque basculer complètement. La vieille femme la tira assez bas pour que l'oreille de l'officière arrive assez près de sa bouche pour qu'elle entende les mots sortis de la bouche de la dame.

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous en pris… Laissez-nous partir.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que tout le monde n'avait compris qu'elle n'était pas l'ennemi.

\- Madame, je vous assure que vous êtes en sécurité, nous allons vous amenez dans une endroit sûr dans… elle regarda sa montre. 28 minutes.

 _C'est bien trop long…_

\- Non! Non! La lave… Elle va venir. C'est toujours pareil.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle était folle ou incroyablement paranoïaque. Ils les avaient amener dans un endroit sûr. Les boules de feu (peu importe ce que c'était…) iraient s'écraser dans la grande salle, mais ne pourrait pas les toucher. Au pire des cas, une viendrait s'écraser très près et… de la lave coulerait d'elles et viendrait envahir leur pièce.

 _Hahahahahaha… Merde._

 _Évidemment, c'était trop facile_ , se dit-elle en maudissant son travail beaucoup trop difficile pour rien.

La vieille femme, voyant qu'elle avait compris, la lâcha. Aussitôt, Uhura se propulsa vers la porte qui menait à la grande salle. Et évidemment, un petit filament orange dépassait dangereusement de la porte. Sans même y penser, Uhura prit sa veste et l'étala sur le long du cadre bas de la porte massive. Elle se dit que c'était déjà ça et partit avertir Spock et réveiller Kirk (au désaccord du Vulcain).

25 minutes…

* * *

Exactement 27 vestes plus tard, le problème était résolu. Kirk, encore un peu à moitié dans ses rêves, vu ce qu'Uhura avait déjà fait et énonça simplement, d'une voix paresseuse :

\- Ben, on peut juste en mettre d'autres, non?

Jim enleva tranquillement et maladroitement sa propre veste pour la rajouter à côté de celle de l'officière.

Personne ne trouva mieux comme plan alors chacun, un après l'autre, enlevèrent leur cardigan ou capuche et le déposèrent pour former une (pas si) petite pile.

Ils restèrent tous là, à fixer la pile, mais après 10 minutes, ils durent bien se rendre compte que rien ne rentrera. Kirk se rassit près de Spock et reposa sans même attendre, sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, décidé à retourner à son confort. Spock le laissa faire.

Ils continuèrent à regarder sans laisser reposer leurs yeux, mais d'une certaine manière, ils étaient reposés.

* * *

La tempête finit par passer et presque immédiatement, sans avertissement, tous les otages furent téléportés sur un vaisseau de la Fédération. Il ne restait que l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Leur petit groupe sortit de leur petite pièce vers la grande salle ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il y avait un gigantesque trou qui remplaçait maintenant la porte et des débris de murs un peu partout. Une énorme roche était posée dans le milieu de la salle, depuis longtemps refroidit, laissant des trainées de laves refroidies.

 _\- Jim, est-ce que vous m'entendez_ , demanda rapidement une voix écossaise par son communicateur.

\- Oui, quoi Scotty? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de ton côté.

Le Commandant était maintenant levé et l'adrénaline pompait de nouveau.

 _\- Et bien, nous ne sommes plus capable de joindre le Capitaine alors nous nous demandions si vous ou Mr. Spock aviez des instructions._

L'Humain et le mi-Vulcain se lancèrent des regards confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par rejoindre le Capitaine, trouvez-le et c'est tout.

 _\- Cela irait mieux s'il était à bord, Commandant_.

L'expression de l'homme au chandail jaune passa à l'exaspération.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez le localiser?

 _\- Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si je le pouvais mon cher_ , dit Scotty d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-fatigué.

Kirk expira lourdement.

Spock prit délicatement le communicateur des mains de Kirk.

\- Nous allons le trouver et vous pourrez ensuite le téléporter à bord en priorité.

\- Non, interrompit Kirk en reprenant son appareil. Je veux tout l'équipage que vous pouvez localiser à bord du vaisseau le plus rapidement possible. Je trouverais le reste, incluant le Capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je peux t'aider à le retrouver, lui dit Spock, voyant Kirk finir de parler.

\- Je ne veux aucun membre superflu sur cette planète de malheur, il répondit en grinçant des dents, il était fatigué de tous ces problèmes.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu en commande. Tu es exténué et blessé en plus. Tu devrais être celui qui rentre.

Kirk regarda longtemps Spock dans les yeux en attendant qu'il flanche, mais comme le mi-Vulcain n'en fit rien, il rapprocha son communicateur sans lâcher Spock du regard et dit :

\- Mr. Scott, vous vous souvenez du service que vous me deviez après l'incident dont personne ne doit parler? Je crois que je vais l'utiliser maintenant si cela ne vous gêne pas.

Spock regarda ailleurs, dégoûté par la situation. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je veux, commença Kirk avec la voix la plus stricte qu'il n'eut de sa vie, chaque membre retraçable de l'Enterprise à bord de celui-ci, ceci incluant Mr. Spock. Il sera l'autorité à suivre sur le vaisseau et mon contact à bord. Tout l'équipage, incluant votre commandant, devra avant tout passer par l'infirmerie pour un examen global. Est-ce que c'est compris Mr. Scott? Je m'occuperais de retrouver le reste du groupe et nous pourrons finalement quitter cette maudite planète.

 _\- Aucun problème Capitaine! Hum… Commandant. Désolé… Commandant._

Quelques secondes, et sans un mot de plus, Spock et le reste du petit groupe furent absorbés dans les airs.

Kirk prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle, chercher l'autre partie de son groupe. Ce serait déjà un début.

Il ouvrit la porte.

McCoy était là à se frapper la tête sur le mur, un de leur officier pleurait dans un coin en boule, un autre étalé sur le sol l'air mort (il respirait par contre, Kirk avait bien vu son torse se lever et redescendre) et le dernier le poussa dès que la porte fut ouverte pour sortir à l'extérieur. Finalement, leur Capitaine était assis sur un banc, la tête entre les jambes.

Kirk apporta son communicateur à sa bouche :

\- Spock?

 _\- Oui_? Répondit une voix dure.

\- Veuillez téléporter tous les autres membres de l'équipage, sauf le Capitaine et moi, merci.

4 hommes partirent de la pièce, ne laissant que Christopher et Jim. Pike releva lentement la tête, définitivement pas d'humeur.

\- Je sais… avoua Christopher avant que Kirk ne lui reproche de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que c'était stupide, irresponsable et-

\- Et incroyablement égoïste, continua une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes de l'Enterprise se retournèrent, surpris. L'Amiral Marcus de Star Fleet était là, en personne, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux.

\- Non seulement avez-vous rejeté les ordres de la Fédération, mais vous avez par le fait même mis en danger la vie de 8 de vos officiers, incluant vos deux commandants. C'est du commandement d'amateur, monsieur Pike, si vous voulez mon avis.

Christopher baissa la tête sous sa honte. L'Amiral se rapprocha des deux hommes, l'allure autoritaire.

\- Rejeter les ordres? Non, nous avons fait exactement ce que vous nous avez demandé, même si, si vous voulez mon avis, reprit-il sarcastique, était une grave erreur.

\- Nous voulions vous protéger de vous faire prendre otage comme les autres, monsieur Kirk. Protéger son équipage est toujours la première priorité, vous qui avez repris le test final 3 fois, devrez l'avoir appris depuis le temps, Commandant Kirk.

\- Quoi?

Jim avait ressenti le besoin de protéger son Capitaine, mais à présent, il était simplement confus. Marcus dut bien le remarquer puisqu'il s'exprima de nouveau.

\- Nous avons indiqué clairement à votre Capitaine de se tenir loin de la planète et d'attendre nos vaisseaux avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais évidemment, il dut faire le contraire. Risquer la vie de 8 de vos hommes pour la minime chance de la retrouver, dites-moi Christopher, est-ce que votre magnifique plan a porté des résultats positifs?

\- Elle… Elle n'était pas là. S'il vous plaît, retrouvez-la. Je vous en pris.

Christopher vint les yeux embrouillés.

\- Calmez-vous, voyons. Elle est à bord votre Vina. Elle va bien.

Et Christopher s'effondra de contentement. Il se mit à rire doucement, la pression se dissipant.

\- Mr. Pike, j'espère que vous savez la gravité des problèmes dans lesquelles vous êtes. Tout ce que j'espère est qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Pike hocha sa tête frénétiquement, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

Jim aurait voulu disparaître. Il se sentait de trop dans cette situation. L'Amiral et le Capitaine ne le remarquaient même plus.

\- Vous conduirez l'Enterprise jusqu'à la station Star Fleet sur Terre, et n'essayez pas d'utiliser un détour car nous le saurons immédiatement. Votre trajet de retour est un cadeau, profitez-en. Là-bas, le Conseil décidera de votre sort.

Christopher avait presque peur de parler :

\- Est-ce-

\- Oui, elle sera là.

\- Merci! Merci beaucoup, Amiral.

Et Marcus fut téléporté. Le Capitaine prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et laisser le temps à ses larmes de sécher.

\- Vous allez perdre votre poste juste parce que vous ne pouviez pas attendre quelques heures? Demanda Kirk, ne voulant pas d'un nouveau Capitaine, même si celui-ci lui avait menti pour servir ses propres intérêts. Il ne l'aurait pas échangé pour n'importe qui.

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ne viens pas me dire que tu aurais fait différent si cela avait été Spock, répondit-il à sa question.

Kirk, comprenant que son supérieur n'avait pas à se justifier, alluma son communicateur.

\- Mr. Spock, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions, je ramène le Capitaine immédiatement.

* * *

Kirk rentra dans sa chambre avec un pas plus que rapide et s'effondra dans le lit le plus près de la porte, sachant qu'il n'en sortira pas avant pluuuuuuuusieurs heures.

\- Jim, c'est mon lit, dit la voix de Spock, enfoui sous des couvertes. Va-t'en de mon lit.

\- Mais le mien est tellement loin, se plaignit Kirk en essayant de s'incruster sous les couvertures, les yeux lui fermant déjà.

\- Mais c'est mon lit!

\- Et pour ce soir, c'est aussi le mien, alors soit tu te lèves ou tu me fais une petite place.

Spock après un grognement finit par se mettre plus du côté droit de son lit qu'au milieu où il dormait normalement, pour faire une place à Jim.

\- Essuies tes pieds, je ne veux pas de ramassis de plancher dans mes draps.

Kirk rit un peu en faisant tout de même ce qu'on lui demanda.

Et il se positionna sous les couvertes déjà réchauffées pour lui, bougeant, se frottant contre les draps si confortables.

 _Comment se fait-il que mes draps ne sont pas si confortables? C'est peut-être son savon…_

\- Jim, je te jure que si tu continues à bouger comme cela, je vais te pousser parterre, grogna une voix à peine 30 centimètres de lui.

Jim sourit en se positionnant finalement confortablement.

\- On devrait faire cela plus souvent, murmura-t-il.

\- N'y pense même pas, Tibérius, n'y pense même pas.

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Wow, c'est rare que j'écris au bas..._

 _Alors, premièrement, la chanson mentionnée plus haut est "The Way it Was" par "The Killers". Chanson que je trouve très représentative de cette histoire (et par-dessus tout, trèèèèèèès bonne)! ;)_

 _En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il sera appelé: Retour à la maison. Préparez-vous pour un chapitre super léger qui sera comblé principalement par des "chicanes de couples" et des moments que j'espère, amusants. Rien de trop lourd après la partie 7 et sa suite! J'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser à l'écrire! :)_

 _Et finalement, laissez-moi vos **commentaires** (trop d'emphase? ;) ), vous savez que je le adore! Ils me donnent de la motivation pour écrire malgré le fait que techniquement je devrais faire des choses comme des devoirs, mais bon! Au diable les priorités respectables, j'aime beaucoup trop écrire sur Spirk pour arrêter! ;)_

 _Passez une super semaine, on se revoit bientôt, je l'espère!_


	12. Chapitre 12- Retour à la maison

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais ce que vous vous dites tous: Quoi de meilleur pour accompagner le temps des fêtes qu'un nouveau chapitre?  
_

 _Et bien la réponse est: Rien. C'est la meilleure chose!_

 _Passez une super année 2016, on se rejoint pour une autre année de cette merveilleuse FF!_

 _Bonne lecture et bon restant de congé!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 **Retour à la maison**

\- J'espère que tu sais que c'est de ta faute, lui reprocha Spock.

\- Quoi? Tout ce que j'entends sortir de ta bouche c'est bla-bla-bla.

\- Arrête de jouer l'enfant, si tu t'étais levé tôt comme tout le monde, l'agence de location n'aurait pas manqué de navettes et avec une navette, nous n'aurions pas eu à prendre cette vieillerie potentiellement dangereuse!

\- C'est juste une auto, Spock.

\- Juste une auto? Juste une _auto_? Est-ce que tu sais qui a arrêté la production de ces bombes ambulantes, Jim?

\- Non, qui, demanda Kirk, s'apprêtant à apprendre une information vraiment inutile.

\- Un génie, voilà qui!

Kirk soupira et entra dans la voiture, côté conducteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, demanda Spock.

Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes avant que Kirk lui tombe sur les nerfs. Et c'était triste de réaliser que ce n'était même pas un record!

Ils avaient décidé de faire le voyage ensemble, de Star Fleet à leur ville, puisqu'ils se rendaient au même endroit. Cela leur aurait pris quelques heures en navette, mais là, cela leur durera plus d'une journée avec leur relique comme bolide.

\- Tu as raison, avant de partir, je devrais faire le plein de caféine, répondit Kirk d'une voix sincère.

\- Pas question que tu conduises, tu n'es sorti de l'infirmerie qu'hier soir.

\- Alors j'aurais peut-être dû ramener quelqu'un de plus plaisant pour être mon infirmière avoir su que tu agirais de la sorte.

\- Je ferais une infirmière de premier choix, tu dis n'importe quoi, s'offusqua Spock.

Et un brouhaha de cris s'en suivit.

\- Alarme! Code rouge! Code rouge, cria la voiture. Règlement 7,3. Il est interdit d'avoir une dispute à bord de ce véhicule. C'est pour votre propre sécurité et celle des autres. Merci.

What. The. Hell.

La voiture parlait!

Cela devait être un des derniers gadgets qu'ils installaient dans les voitures avant d'arrêter la production.

Cela aurait dû être la pensée rationnelle qui passerait par la tête de Spock. À la place, il resta là, les yeux exagérément ouverts et tout le corps tendu, incroyablement fixe.

\- Et voilà, tu vois, dis Kirk, tu as fait de la peine à la voiture!

\- Mon nom est M.A.R.C.U.S., monsieur.

\- Tu as fait de la peine à Marcus.

Spock le regarda avec de gros yeux, ses lèvres pincées. Il n'avait pas oublié l'origine du conflit. Pas question qu'il laisse Kirk conduire.

\- Tasse-toi, Jim.

\- Jamais!

5 minutes plus tard, Spock conduisait avec, à bord, un Kirk particulièrement grognon. Cependant, la découverte d'un distributeur de biscuits remonta son moral comme jamais et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le Vulcain le regarda s'empiffrer avec un petit sourire en coin et si l'Humain le remarqua, il n'en fit rien. Mais le Vulcain vu rapidement du rouge se concentrer sur les joues de Jim et il était évident que les yeux bleus n'étaient plus concentrés sur quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas d'ignorer le regard du Vulcain.

\- Tu as un peu chaud, Jim? Je peux toujours baisser le chauffage, suggéra Spock avec un brin d'humour dans sa voix, innocemment.

Jim eut un petit sursaut de surprise lorsque Spock brisa le silence.

\- Et si tu te contentais de nous conduire à bonne destination et je m'occuperais personnellement des blagues à double sens, d'accord? répondit-il, essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu essaies de dire…

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, lâcha Kirk, sa voix un peu plus amicale qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Spock souriait maintenant à pleines dents.

\- M.A.R.C.U.S., mets un peu de musique veux-tu, Spock prend un peu trop de plaisir dans ce petit voyage.

\- Voudriez-vous poursuivre la musique où elle a été laissée, monsieur?

\- Mhhh… Oui, pourquoi pas, énonça Kirk en s'en foutant un peu.

\- Très bien.

 _I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!_

Spock fit de gros yeux et sous la surprise de la musique qui n'était VRAIMENT pas ce qu'il avait anticipé et à un volume auquel il n'était VRAIMENT pas prêt, le Vulcain fit un geste brusque avec le volant vers sa droite, rentrant dans un embranchement inconnu. Kirk partit à rire en voyant l'expression de son ami.

Sous le choc, Spock continua dans l'allée qu'il avait pris. Il avait l'air d'un pauvre petit chaton entendant pour la première fois la balayeuse et franchement, Kirk croyait que le mi-Vulcain avait perdu confiance en toute l'humanité pour ce coup-ci. Le conducteur vu aussitôt un petit établissement à la fin de la sortie et s'y précipita aussitôt. Le Vulcain éteignit la voiture machinalement quoi que rapidement et en une demi seconde, il était hors du véhicule. Kirk était toujours là, le moral remonté plus que jamais.

\- M.A.R.C.U.S., tu peux changer de genre, je crois que Spock a eu sa leçon, merci.

\- Toujours, monsieur, dit la voiture avant de changer la chanson pour une plus paisible.

Kirk sortit à son tour de la voiture et se dirigea vers le petit établissement devant lui, une minuscule affiche en papier lui donna réponses à ses questions : Dépanneur locale; Toilettes accessibles seulement pour les clients.

Il rentra donc dans le dépanneur qui semblait désert, un silence inconfortable comme bruit de fond. Kirk ne fit qu'un pas dans l'établissement avant de – et il n'y a aucune façon de le mettre élégamment – tomber… dans un putain de lac…

\- Plancher mouillé, murmura une petite voix au loin.

 _Sans blague!_

Kirk osa regarder plus haut, s'attendant au pire. Spock était devant la caisse, le regardant, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu ris et je me lève juste pour gifler ta petite tête de Vulcain, tu le comprends ça, jeune homme.

\- Techniquement, je suis plus vieux que toi… jeune homme.

 _Wow, le l'ordinateur se lâche lousse en dehors de Star Fleet!_

Le petit sourire de Spock n'était plus vraiment si petit à présent et Jim était confus à savoir s'il voulait vraiment se lever et le frapper ou partir à rire et l'embr-… Nope! Définitivement première option! Wow! Ok, c'était nouveau ça comme pensée! Plus jamais!

Kirk regarda ailleurs sous le choc et essaya de son mieux de penser à d'autres choses. D'accord, pourquoi détestait-il Spock? Pleins de raisons! Pleins de raisons!

1- Il fallait toujours qu'il ait toujours le dernier mot.

2- Il faisait toujours semblant de ne rien sentir.

3- Il…

Pas la peine! Ça sert à rien!

Jim soupira, sachant bien se qui allait suivre.

Il prit une grande respiration en pensant qu'il devra puiser loin pour continuer à détester Spock.

 _Fuck! J'ai pas le temps ou l'énergie pour ça!_

* * *

Spock s'approcha, portant maintenant un regard confus. Il ne savait pas qu'appeler Kirk « jeune homme », le rendrait si distant. Il offrit une main pour aider Jim à se relever, essayant de se faire pardonner.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de son père absent ou parce qu'il était insécure sur son âge.

Kirk avait l'air fâché mais prit quand même la main de Spock avant de se remonter, la force de Spock surprit l'Humain et avant qu'il ne le comprenne, il était sur ses jambes.

…

Et rien ne se passa. Spock fixait Kirk et Kirk ne regarda pas ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'aucun des deux n'évitait le regard et soudainement, ils comprirent pourquoi c'était essentiel à leur relation.

\- Alors, vous allez en prendre du café, oui ou non? demanda le vieux monsieur au comptoir.

Kirk retira immédiatement sa main de l'étreinte de celle de Spock, comme si celle-ci lui brûlait la peau et il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

\- Le plus grand café que vous ayez. Noir.

1 heure plus tard, Kirk dormait la bouche grande ouverte sur le siège passager. Spock pouvait enfin apprécier le voyage.

…

Cette belle pensée dura un bon 5 minutes. Le temps pour Spock de s'emmerder royalement. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à un transport si lent malgré les 100 km/h de la machine, et avec seulement la petite musique campagnarde qu'avait mis M.A.R.C.U.S., le cerveau de Spock ne pouvait se divertir qu'avec le paysage qui défilait.

 _Wow, des arbres. Comme c'est original!_

Oui, Spock était définitivement ennuyé.

Il pensa même à réveiller Jim, mais puisque c'était un peu de sa faute s'il était endormi, il se dit que cela était illogique de l'endormir pour ensuite le réveiller.

 _Ouais, parce que tu es M. Logique, pas vrai?_ rit la voix de Kirk dans l'esprit du Vulcain.

Et il vu même le sourire de l'Humain et cela le fit sourire lui-même. Bizarrement, il était drôlement heureux aujourd'hui et il aimait cela. Beaucoup. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait encore plus content avec Jim réveillé à son côté.

Pour dire vrai, Spock se sentait un peu mal d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

 _Maintenant c'était sûr qu'il allait l'avoir dans la tête pour tout le trajet!_

 _I like big butts and I cannot lie!_

 _C'était trop tard pour son pauvre cerveau, se dit Spock, n'en pouvant plus._

 _Il ouvrit la porte du dépanneur, les épaules baissées. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce calvaire._

 _\- Vous avez du décaféiné? Faites-en couler!_

Tout de même, il ne savait pas que Jim finirait par s'endormir si tôt.

\- Monsieur, cela fait plusieurs minutes que vous n'avez pas parlé, vous sentez-vous toujours en état de rouler? Devrais-je baisser la température ou monter le son de la musique?

\- Non, ça va Marcus, merci bien.

\- C'est mon travail, monsieur.

Spock prit une inspiration. C'était un de ses moments si simples qui possédaient une essence d'un bonheur si calme. Spock se sentait inspirer ce bonheur, sentait celui-ci se propager partout dans son corps. L'apaisement était tel que ses yeux auraient été prêts à se refermer pour bien apprécier la douceur du sentiment.

\- Monsieur, cela fait 20 secondes que vous ne regardez plus la route. J'aimerais vous suggérer de ne plus faire ceci. Une voiture croisera votre chemin dans 9,3 secondes.

Spock avait le regard pointé vers Jim, qui dormait encore la tête contre la fenêtre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock jalousa une fenêtre.

Et pourtant, il avait été cette fenêtre hier soir.

 _C'est tellement stupide!_

Il retourna son regard vers l'avant, fâché devant ses propres pensées. Il empoigna le volant plus fermement et se concentra sur la route. Au bout d'un temps il comprit qu'aucune voiture ne passerait.

\- Marcus, je crois que tu as mal calculé…

\- Non, monsieur, j'ai simplement pensé qu'un danger potentiel serait plus pressant pour vous de regarder vers la route. Vous sembliez bien pris dans vos pensées. Si vous voulez vous arrêter, je peux…

\- La ferme Marcus, commanda Spock, n'aimant pas vraiment se faire dire qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Kirk était si inconfortable que lorsque son esprit se réveilla, il se demanda comment il s'était endormi. Cela avec un grand café, en plus! Il devait vraiment être fatigué!

Il ressentit immédiatement la raison de son réveil. Une main passait dans ses cheveux. Alors, il n'était pas du genre à avancer des théories sans preuves, mais s'il se souvenait bien, il était seul avec Spock dans la voiture alors, cela devait forcément être la main de Spock.

\- Bon, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une façon plutôt plaisante de se réveiller, Spock, mais franchement, j'aurais quand même aimé être réveillé pour apprécier l'attention.

\- Jim… Ne. Bouge. Pas.

Et évidemment, Jim bougea. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, devant le potentiel danger. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Des extraterrestres venus pour les battre? La police?! AVAIENT-ILS ÉCRASÉS UN BÉBÉ CHIEN?!

\- Jim, s'importa Spock. Je viens de te dire de ne pas bouger! Regarde-moi!

Avait-il l'air malade? Avait-il un cheveu blanc? Une tache de mayonnaise sur le bord de la bouche?

\- Tu as un insecte dans les cheveux, je te prierais de ne plus bouger.

Spock avait arrêté la voiture et portait toute son attention sur les cheveux de Kirk.

 _Quelle drôle de façon de se réveiller!_

Il avait les deux mains sur le bord du visage de Kirk, question d'avoir la meilleure vue sur le cuir chevelu de Kirk.

 _Quand est-ce que je les ai lavés pour la dernière fois? QUAND EST-CE QUE JE LES AI LAVÉS POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS!_

 _Oh. Ce matin. C'est vrai. D'accord, tout va bien._

Spock finit par empoigner un mèche de ses cheveux et prit de son autre main ce que Kirk espérait être l'insecte.

\- Mes félicitations, monsieur, dit la voiture.

Jim ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment pensé que cela allait être une gigantesque et dégoûtante bestiole. Il ne s'attendait donc pas vraiment à une petite coccinelle de rien du tout posée sur la main de Spock.

Le mi-Vulcain eut un regard de dégoût et en ouvrant la fenêtre, la projeta dehors.

\- Oh, allez Spock, c'est qu'une coccinelle.

\- Tu dis ça comme ça, mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne t'a uriné sur la tête?

Les yeux de Kirk s'ouvrir grand.

\- Marcus, tu as des bouteilles d'eau?

\- Évidemment, monsieur, en voudriez-vous une?

\- J'en veux 5, Marcus.

Des bouteilles d'eau sortirent par le compartiment à cet effet devant le siège passager.

\- Je reviens dans une minute, Spock, dit Kirk avant de sortir de la voiture, empoignant les bouteilles.

Cela prit exactement 4 bouteilles pour que Kirk ressente ses cheveux de nouveau propres, mais il utilisa quand même la dernière. Juste pour être sûr.

Il revint et Spock regardait droit devant lui, les jointures blanches à force de s'accrocher après le volant.

\- Tout va bien? demanda alors Kirk.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, avant de repartir.

Jim mis les bouteilles vides sur la banquette arrière et demanda une serviette à la voiture pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés et les gouttes qui coulaient dans son cou et maintenant dans son dos. Spock en fut plus que content.

* * *

\- Un peu plus à droite.

\- Jim arrête de dicter ma conduite, j'ai obtenu mon permis, merci!

\- Oh, je sais ça, j'étais là lorsque tu l'as obtenu… Et les 6 essais avant cela!

\- L'évaluateur a fini par voir ma valeur après tout ce temps.

\- Je crois plutôt que l'évaluateur a pris pitié, mais surtout qu'il était fatigué de risquer sa vie à chaque six mois!

* * *

Vers 10 heures du soir, Spock comprit qu'il n'était plus sécuritaire pour lui de conduire. Il prit la première sortie et se dirigea vers le premier motel.

\- J'imagine que tu ne me laisserais pas conduire.

\- Nope.

Et la discussion était close.

Spock sortit de la voiture, suivit de Kirk, et se dépêcha à marcher vers la réception, impatient d'aller se coucher.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au motel « Bel Été », comment puis-je vous aider? demanda l'homme derrière le guichet d'une voix blasée.

\- Bonjour, nous aimerions une chambre, dit Spock.

\- Un ou deux lits, demanda l'homme, clairement fatigué de son travail.

\- Un fera l'affaire merci, répondit le Vulcain avant que Kirk ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Spock prit la clé après avoir régler tous les autres détails, et s'en alla vers la chambre, sans porter attention à Kirk.

\- Une chambre? Dites donc, ce serait des avances que j'entendrais sortir de votre bouche, monsieur Spock, blagua-t-il lorsque son ami entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Est-ce que cela ferait partie par hasard de la méthode vulcaine pour séduire les jeunes hommes sans défense?

\- Premièrement, tu es tout sauf sans défense Jim, et deuxièmement, c'est tout simplement plus économique de cette façon.

\- Hmm hmm… Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça.

Spock échappa un soupir avant d'entrer dans la chambre, jetant les clés sur la table et enlevant immédiatement son deuxième chandail. Il était prêt à s'endormir… maintenant!

* * *

Dans leur chambre, Spock était déjà couché et regardait Jim se préparer dans la salle de bain, parce que le voir renverser de la pâte à dent partout sur son chandail était particulièrement divertissant. Il sourit un peu.

C'était encore un de ses moments qui, pour des raisons inconnues, le marqueraient et il le savait. Il regardait Kirk, il respirait l'air de la chambre et tout autour de lui semblait tout droit sortit d'un rêve. C'était trop confortable et parfait pour que Spock ne puisse s'en souvenir dans 2 jours, 2 semaines ou 2 ans. C'était comme dans la voiture un peu plus tôt.

Il était couché du côté droit du lit et donc, couché sur le côté, il pouvait voir la salle de bain à sa droite. Après encore quelques minutes, Kirk finit par se diriger vers le lit. L'idée de partager un matelas n'était du pas tout cause de malaise, simplement hors de l'ordinaire, ou en tout cas, avant i jours, où Jim s'était imposé dans le lit du Vulcain, elle l'était. Jim n'y pensa donc pas vraiment, ouvrit les couvertes de son côté et s'installa bien confortablement, couché vers sa gauche. Il n'y avait vraiment pas pensé et peut-être qu'il aurait dû mieux calculer avant de faire cette action.

Le nez du Vulcain était à exactement 0,6 centimètre du sien. Les deux eurent l'air un peu surpris et regardèrent l'autre, cherchant l'attitude à apporter à ce genre d'événement. Si un reculait, c'était que c'était trop intime pour eux, mais si l'un d'eux s'approchaient, cela voudrait dire qu'ils auraient dorénavant peut-être besoin de plus d'intimité comme celle-ci.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Kirk commença à ressentir le même petit picotement au bout de son nez que celui de lorsqu'ils avaient été pris dans le placard. Des étincelles virent de nouveau lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Un sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur son visage.

Spock referma ses yeux, essayant probablement de limiter son transfert. Car Jim le savait que ces petits chocs électriques provenaient de Spock, que c'était ses émotions essayant de se faire comprendre. Pour faire une comparaison, Spock était comme Pikachu en pleine crise de colère, des éclairs lui sortant de partout. La seule exception? Spock n'était pas en colère. Loin de là. Et plus il essayait de se calmer, plus les petits chocs se dispersaient partout sur le visage de l'Humain et dans tout le corps du Vulcain. Il fermait ses yeux fermement, essayant de son mieux. Kirk déposa sa main sur le cou de Spock et caressa la joue du Vulcain avec son pouce, essayant de le calmer.

Ils ne dirent rien.

Jim continua comme cela, avec toujours un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Après quelques instants, les picotements partirent de sur le visage de Jim, et Spock put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Jim continua quand même à passer son pouce sur sa joue, appréciant le toucher. Kirk avait bien hésité avant aujourd'hui, mais il avait ses doutes et même s'il n'était pas sûr s'il allait faire une belle grosse connerie, il fit le premier mouvement. Il s'approcha doucement, laissant le temps à Spock de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Le Vulcain ne dit rien et se contenta de faire le minuscule bout de chemin qui restait.

Les lèvres de Kirk effleurèrent à peine celles de Spock, toujours prises dans l'incertitude. Les mains de Spock vinrent sur le visage de Jim, question de se rapprocher de sa bouche, de ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois-ci, se furent les lèvres de Spock qui vinrent vers celles de Jim, venant s'accrocher à elles, comme si Spock avait attendu toute sa vie pour se moment. Et il prit son temps, ralentissant le rythme du baiser au minimum et gardant sa bouche fermée. Ses mains parcoururent gentiment le cou de Kirk avant de monter jusque dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

Kirk, pris de surprise par l'adoration dans la caresse, ne prit le contrôle que quelques secondes plus tard. Il approfondit le baiser, pressant sa langue contre les lèvres du Vulcain, qui finirent par s'ouvrir, et amenant ses mains sur la peau anormalement brûlante des épaules de Spock. Il passa ses doigts contre son cou, y mettant une certaine pression. Les yeux de Kirk étaient fermés, mais il pouvait sentir le sourire de Spock sur ses lèvres, et pour une raison inconnue, cela lui fit approfondir le baiser et rapprocher son corps, touchant alors au feu qu'était Spock à ce moment.

Leurs pieds vinrent s'entrecroiser et leurs torses, s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Le Vulcain prenait de grandes respirations, essayant de fournir son cœur qui battait ô combien rapidement, et il inspirait, prenant l'odeur de Kirk, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier, comme s'il allait lui être voler le lendemain. Il arrêta tranquillement le baiser, reposant son front contre celui de Kirk. Et il inspira l'air, inspira Jim, inspira le moment. Le picotement sur ses lèvres, la respiration de Jim contre son visage et la sensation des cheveux de Jim entre ses doigts.

Jim donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Spock, comme si avant n'avait pas été assez, et qu'il avait besoin d'un petit quelque chose de plus avant de pouvoir dire au revoir à ce moment. Il appuya à peines ses lèvres sur celles de Spock avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Spock, ses lèvres encore ravagées par le toucher de Spock reposèrent presque innocemment sur l'épaule du Vulcain.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, dit la voix rauque de Kirk contre la peau de Spock.

\- Je ne suis plus vraiment fatigué, Jim.

Kirk eut un petit sourire et déposa un petit baiser sur le cou du Vulcain, n'ayant jamais assez de possibilité d'exprimer son affection. Il voulait faire ceci jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève de nouveau. Mais il savait que Spock avait besoin de sommeil, alors il le prit dans ses bras et se blottit exactement entre son épaule et son cou avant de chuchoter:

\- Je sais.

Jim savait qu'il ne devrait pas apprécier autant être près de lui et être blotti contre lui, mais lorsque Spock le rapprocha encore plus, resserrant l'étreinte, ce fut comme si toutes ses pensées négatives partirent et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de savourer l'instant.

Spock pencha sa tête et donna un bec sur la tête de Kirk avant d'appuyer son visage contre celui-ci, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de l'Univers. Et en cet instant, Spock n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire.

Il entendit la respiration de Kirk s'approfondir, créant le son auquel Spock s'était habitué au fil des années. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, le corps chaud de Jim contre le sien. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser aux conséquences, c'était le temps de ressentir la nécessité du moment présent.

* * *

Le réveil se passa assez normalement. En fait, c'était même peut-être un peu trop normal. Spock s'était réveillé, s'était retiré gentiment de l'étreinte de Jim (Ou en fait, essayer de s'enlever de l'étoile que faisait Jim dans le lit) et, après lui avoir donner un bref bec sur la tête, partit prendre une douche.

Jim se réveilla pendant ce temps et roula dans le lit encore chaud de la présence de Spock. Jim se couvrit de toute la douillette et sortit du lit, la couverture comme robe de chambre.

Et c'était tout.

Jim alla chercher un grand café pour lui-même et un grand thé pour Spock. Ils mangèrent des rôties sur la minuscule table de leur chambre et bien que l'ambiance fût un peu plus lourde qu'à l'habitude, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Oui, c'était nouveau, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela avait tout changé. Ils devaient manger, ils devaient se laver et ils devaient avoir leurs espaces et leurs silences.

Ils repartirent en voiture 40 minutes après s'être réveillés.

* * *

Spock remarqua trois choses après l'expérience d'hier soir.

Premièrement, cela avait été bien plaisant et franchement, s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué même après sa petite nuit de sommeil, il aurait probablement déjà recommencé.

Deuxièmement, Kirk pouvait tout de même être agaçant.

Troisièmement, un Jim en état d'excitation avec pour cause de la caféine est un réel danger mondial. Spock s'ennuyait du décaféiné.

\- Wow, d'accord, si je suis le seul à faire la discussion, autant bien jouer à un jeu!

Et c'est précisément à ce moment que Spock décida de monter le son.

 _13 à 32._

\- Oh, vraiment? Vraiment? Qui est l'enfant maintenant Spocky?

 _32 à 48._

\- Et si je te disais qu'on pourrait jouer à « auto jaune », dit Kirk, comme si c'était le meilleur argument de l'Univers.

Spock le regarda du genre : Ton point étant…?

\- Mais à la version strip.

 _48 à 46._

\- Je conduis Kirk, je ne peux pas me déshabiller, essaya Spock de (se) décourager.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire alors, dit Kirk, faignant l'exaspération.

Spock lâcha un petit rire avant de monter plus le son.

 _46 à 53._

\- Alarme! Code rouge! Code rouge! Règlement 1,4b! La musique doit rester en bas de 50 pour permettre la concentration complète du conducteur.

\- Laisse-moi mettre mon son, Marcus!

\- Mais monsieur-

\- La ferme, répéta Spock, impatient.

M.A.R.C.U.S. arrêta de parler mais baissa le son de 4. Spock fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, il ne voulait pas vraiment continuer de se chicaner avec une voiture.

\- Wow, tu devrais faire des combats de robots, Spock, je suis sûr que tu serais épatant! Je pourrais même être ton agent regarde «Mon poulain va briser le tien vendredi, compte sur moi Ridgy!» je pourrais la faire à l'ancienne, avec un costard d'époque tu vois, ça serait super crédible! Et puis on ferait des tournois…

Et Kirk continua de parler… pour encore 35 minutes, sans arrêt. À un certain point, évidemment, ses sujets tournèrent plus sombres. Il y eut également un lien douteux entre la théorie darwinienne et la petite mouche sur le par brise. Le tout conclut sur la fin de la dernière mission. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé après que l'équipe soit partie et qu'il fut seul avec le Capitaine. Spock ne savait que dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé et le fait que Kirk lui dise la vérité l'aida à mieux comprendre.

Kirk lui dit même sur le dernier commentaire du Capitaine Pike.

Spock fronça les sourcils et Kirk se dut d'expliquer.

Et puis Kirk demanda quelque chose et le tout partit en vrille.

2 minutes de silence sec et froid (la froideur venait pour la plupart de Kirk, pour être honnête) et l'esprit confus du Vulcain dut bien demander.

\- Est-ce que tu es encore fâché?

L'Humain prit une grande respiration, question de se calmer.

Cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas.

\- Tu as dit que ça dépendait, maudit robot incompétent.

\- Mais cela dépend, s'exclama le Vulcain, essayant de se faire comprendre.

\- Non, vraiment pas!

\- Mais-

\- Ferme-la, l'arrêta Kirk.

Kirk était toujours fâché, se dit le Vulcain, comme note personnelle.

Kirk se dit qu'il devrait vraiment se trouver de meilleurs amis. Ou, en tout cas, un meilleur Spock.

Et cette pensée-là resta une demi-seconde avant que son PUTAIN de cerveau lui envoie des répliques aussi stupides que «ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir», «tu dis ça souvent mais tu ne le fais jamais» ou la pire «Spock et Kirk assis dans un arbre…».

Pleins de belles pensées pour le conducteur, mais lorsque lui, il demandait si son petit homme vert serait venu le chercher sur la planète, comme Capitaine Pike avait fait, la seule réponse que le robot à sang froid trouve à dire est : Cela dépend, est-ce que la Fédération me l'a également interdit?

…

Une grande inspiration.

Une grande expiration.

…

Un geste qui fit peur à Spock, qui essayait de se faire petit en ce moment.

Et puis soudainement Kirk s'empara rapidement du portable de Spock, installé innocemment dans le porte verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jim? C'est à moi, j'en ai de besoin, je-

\- Chuuuuuuuut. Tu n'as plus le droit de parler, dit-il en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon. Tu m'as fâché et maintenant, tu reçois les conséquences et elles sont simples : tu te la ferme.

Spock hocha la tête, la main de Kirk sur sa bouche. Il avait un petit regard terrifié.

Il composa et comme l'appel était sur son fort, Spock put entendre les sonneries de l'appel.

 _\- Bonjour?_

\- Oui, madame Gray, je suis désolé de vous déranger, est-ce que vous avez une minute?

 _\- Pour toi Jim, j'ai tout le temps du monde._

Jim eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut directement sa voix.

\- Parfait, alors premièrement, je voulais m'excuser pour mon absence brusque. Ma colère était dirigée vers votre fils et non vers vous et je suis désolé si vous croyiez faire part de ma rejection.

Spock relaxa et son cœur sembla se réchauffer. Kirk n'avait plus besoin de le muter avec sa main, il était déjà sans voix.

 _\- Oh, mon chou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais comment les Vulcains peuvent nous rendre la vie bien difficile. Je suis simplement reconnaissante que nous ayons pu nous parler en meilleurs termes. Mais parlant de Vulcains, pourquoi as-tu pris le portable de Spock? Est-ce qu'il va bien?_

\- Bien sûr, mais je l'ai simplement mis dans le coin pour le moment, vous savez, juste pour me donner le temps de le pardonner.

 _\- Parfait, et bien lorsqu'il sera permis de retour, tu lui diras que le souper sera servi à 8 heures précise. Évidemment, tu es invité._

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si…

 _\- Tout est déjà préparé, le repas sera pour trois. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te laisserais manger dans ta maison tout seul, alors que ta mère est en mission?_

\- Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment trouver une raison de dire non.

 _\- C'est bien le but, mon poussin. Et Spock, admets tes torts et excuse-toi! À plus tard les garçons!_

\- À plus tard, mme Gray!

Kirk raccrocha et Spock enleva la main de Kirk qui reposait sur sa bouche, mais ne l'a pas lâchée.

\- Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça.

\- Mais je voulais le faire.

Spock ne dit plus rien, et son regard pointa l'avant, comme s'il n'était concentré que sur la conduite, même si Kirk savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa main était toujours liée à celle de Spock et le mi-Vulcain enleva son étreinte que pour y remettre deux doigts sur les siens. Jim sourit et imita le geste. De ceux de Spock sortir de la chaleur et des vagues d'apaisement qui traversèrent le corps de Kirk en entier. C'était par le même principe que les picotements d'excitation, mais ce transfert était bien plus significatif, il était plus puissant. Normalement, les émotions de Spock ne l'effleuraient que de façon éphémère, autour de la région en contact uniquement. Cette fois-ci, cela le traversa de la tête aux pieds et son corps fut soudainement calme, reposé. Il continua à se faire bercer par les vagues d'acceptation, mais changea la manière vulcaine pour entrecroiser ses doigts dans ceux de Spock, et les émotions de celui-ci persistèrent à se propager.

Ils furent une heure comme cela.

Lorsqu'ils virent l'affiche de leur ville, ils eurent comme un consensus muet et ils éloignèrent leurs mains.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: Retour à la maison (Partie 2)  
_

 _Et puis après cela, on bouge encore pour ce qui sera je crois la dernière section (pas chapitre(!), section (dans le sens: "Origines" ou "Académie"!))_

 _Donnez-moi vos commentaires et ce que vous avez aimé (ou non) du chapitre, ça me ferait un magnifique cadeau de Noël!_


	13. Chapitre 13- Retour à la maison (2)

_Bonjour à tous! Wow! Vous devez vraiment être acharnés pour avoir lu autant sur ce tas de n'importe quoi que j'ai inventé! ;) Déjà 45K! Un gros merci à vous pour le lire, je n'aurais pas continué si je pensais que personne ne le lisait!_

 _Je roule toujours sans Beta depuis quelques chapitres alors avertissez-moi par commentaire ou message privé si vous voyez des fautes, ça m'aiderait beaucoup!_

 _Bon, bonne lecture, désolé de toujours faire des introductions interminables..._

 _Laissez-moi un commentaire, je les adore! (Merci d'ailleurs à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissés!)_

 _(PS: Les gros passages en italique, au cas où cela n'aurait pas été clair, ce sont des flashbacks...)_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 **Retour à la maison (Partie 2)**

\- Je vois, je vois... Quelque chose de jaune...

\- Une étoile? La lune? Un poussin?

\- Il n'y a aucun poussin, Jim. Et laisse-moi terminer. Je vois quelque chose de jaune... et de petit...

\- Une bébé étoile? Un bébé poussin?

\- ... et de confortable.

\- Confortable?

\- Confortable.

\- Hum... Si c'est une façon subtile de me parler de tes caleçons, Spock, ce n'est pas-

\- Tes bas, Jim! Tes bas sont jaunes!

Spock gagnait 6-2 et son exaspération ne possédait plus de limites. Une bonne chance qu'il était dans une situation de pur calme parce qu'aussi non il aurait probablement perdu ses nerfs depuis longtemps. Kirk et lui étaient étendus dans l'herbe, le ciel étoilé comme seule vue. Il était tard et les deux chuchotaient à peine à l'autre. Spock se retenait de sourire. Il était un peu trop heureux pour que cela ne dure. Il était couché près de Jim mais pas assez pour qu'un regard passant ne suspecte quelque chose.

Ses yeux se fermaient et il savait bien qu'il ne restait que par entêtement. Il ne voulait pas que Kirk parte. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Pas quand Kirk aurait pu y être.

Et puis, dès demain, ils devront faire leurs bagages pour retourner dans leur mission de 5 ans. Spock ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, une semaine chez lui et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer de la cadence de l'Enterprise, mais vraiment, si rester ici voulait dire des moments aussi agréables que ceux-ci, il resterait.

* * *

 _Mes bas? Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir la couleur de mes bas, lorsque même moi je ne la connait pas!_

Kirk eut un petit souffle (qui sonna un peu plus comme un rire). Il ne comprenait pas toujours Spock, mais c'était correct. Pour l'instant en tout cas, cela lui allait.

Et dans quelques semaines? Et dans quelques mois? demanda une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait était que jusqu'à présent, ce « changement » dans leur relation lui plaisait beaucoup.

Tout en continuant de regarder vers le ciel, il apporta sa main vers celle de Spock.

 _C'était tellement bizarre._

 _Il était assis là, à la table, chez Spock, et il ne s'y était jamais senti si inconfortable._

 _Kirk avait compris que pour l'instant, Spock ne ressentait pas beaucoup le besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à sa mère, et Jim le comprenait bien. Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment tenté d'aller parler à sa mère d'un début d'un potentiel d'un quelque chose de plus. Et puis, c'était Spock, sa mère le connaissait bien et depuis longtemps. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise._

 _\- Alors, que c'est-il passé? demanda Amanda, avec un grand sourire._

 _Kirk se retourna aussitôt (peu subtilement) vers Spock dans le sens de dire : Elle sait?_

 _Bien sûr qu'elle sait, c'est Amanda après tout, se dit-il._

 _\- Sur le vaisseau, je veux dire. Des évènements intéressants?_

 _\- Ah oui, sur le vaisseau, s'exclama Kirk, un peu trop soulagé. Hum… Et bien, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on était en mission et techniquement, nous n'avions pas encore explorer ne serait-ce qu'une planète, mais…_

 _Et il lui expliqua TOUT ce qui s'était passé (ce qui était quand même beaucoup pour une semaine, il fallait l'admettre), en partant par l'accident de Spock et sa jambe dans le plâtre. Il aurait bien aimé en dire plus sur l'intoxication de Spock, mais dès qu'il commença sa phrase sur le sujet, il reçut un vigoureux coup de genoux sur la hanche et alors sa phrase, comme son souffle, s'arrêta bien sec. Et il parla de la météorite, de la panique qu'a créée le manque gravitationnel, de l'homme qui l'avait planifié et de l'homme qui apparu de nulle part pour tout réparer. Et il parla finalement de leur opération de sauvetage, ou, en d'autres mots, la raison de leur retour d'une semaine._

 _Et Mme Grayson, qui adorait entendre des histoires, fut un public particulièrement intéressé et n'interrompit pas une fois Kirk. Elle en oublia presque de manger son assiette._

 _Le récit terminé, elle sourit à Kirk et Spock et ses yeux semblaient pétillés. Kirk n'y avait jamais pensé, mais la mère de Spock devait s'ennuyer bien facilement, toute seule. Elle qui n'avait plus de mari et maintenant plus de fils. Et il fallait lui donner que, pour tolérer ne serait-ce qu'un Vulcain dans sa vie, elle devait être d'une patiente et d'une vigueur infinie._

 _Et maintenant elle était seule._

 _Kirk se promit d'aller la voir plus souvent, peu importe ce qui arriverait. D'une certaine manière, il était également son fils et cela faisait d'elle sa responsabilité. Il voulait profondément qu'elle soit heureuse._

 _\- Mais évidemment, Jim a oublié de mentionner SON anniversaire, SA blessure et SON incapacité à se préparer en moins d'une heure le matin, marmonna Spock._

 _\- J'ai également oublié de mentionner TON petit problème à suivre des instructions très simples et très pertinentes, médicalement parlant, est-ce que tu voudrais que j'élabore, répondit Kirk avec un sourire sournois vers Spock._

 _Amanda rit et ce fut comme si tout était revenu à la normale. Non. Même mieux que cela. C'était comme si tout était parfaitement bien à sa place pour la première fois de sa vie._

* * *

La main de Kirk se rapprocha de la sienne, juste assez pour une invitation, et Spock ne bougea pas. Il voulait la prendre, ça oui, mais il n'était pas sûr si sa mère sortirait et comment elle réagirait. Elle serait probablement confuse, elle disait tout le temps qu'ils étaient ses fils.

Beurk…

Spock eut mal au cœur.

Ils n'étaient pas frères… Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents. Ils ne venaient même pas de la même planète. Ils ne trouveraient probablement pas deux personnes aussi différentes qu'eux dans toute la galaxie!

Et maintenant il était presque fâché, en colère devant les arguments qu'il avait fabriqués contre lui-même… Spock se sentait douloureusement humain tout d'un coup.

Ce sentiment le frappait de plus en plus, depuis qu'il voyait Kirk de nouveau. Toujours confus et un peu rageur, il amena sa main à celle de Kirk.

Il vit l'Humain sourire dans le coin de son œil et cela le calma. Kirk passa doucement son pouce sur la main du Vulcain et continua toujours à regarder le ciel.

\- Je vois, je vois… Quelque chose de vert.

\- Jim, si c'est encore une mauvaise blague par rapport à mon sang…

 _Amanda finit par se lever de table et pousser un bâillement en souhaitant la bonne nuit aux garçons._

 _\- Kirk, si tu as besoin de prendre la navette, n'hésite pas, tu la ramèneras un autre jour._

 _Et elle partit._

 _Pour quelques secondes, Spock fut un peu perdu. Kirk partait?_

 _Évidemment qu'il part! Il a une maison après tout!_

 _Ce n'était même pas à propos d'hier. Simplement que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre et cela lui sembla être des années. Cela lui rappelait l'Académie et soudainement, il y avait une urgence de ne pas laisser Kirk partir. Il sentait que s'il le laissait partir, il le perdrait encore. Son cœur s'accéléra et il commença à trembler._

 _Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et cela ne fit qu'empirer son tremblement._

 _Il perdit la notion du temps et de son corps, mis à part une brûlure qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Après tout, il l'avait depuis ses six ans._

 _Tout ce qu'il savait était que lorsqu'il reprit conscience, les bras de Kirk l'étreignaient fortement et sa brûlure ne lui faisait plus mal. L'Humain le balançait légèrement de gauche à droite et lui soufflait les paroles d'une chanson dans l'oreille. Il n'eut pas vraiment la présence d'esprit pour la reconnaître, mais d'une certaine façon, elle lui était familière._

 _Il se laissa bercer pendant encore quelques temps, puis il put de nouveau bouger son corps, en partant par ses mains._

 _Il amena tranquillement, bien concentré, ses mains vers le dos de Kirk et serra à son tour. Parce qu'il aurait pu se décoller, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il se rapprocha et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jim. Sa tête confortablement posée là et tout son corps détendu, il savait n'avoir jamais été plus confortable de sa vie._

 _\- Allez, on va t'emmener dans ta chambre avant que tu ne t'endormes debout sur mon épaule, chuchota Kirk avec un sourire dans la voix._

 _Et Jim avait raison de vouloir y aller maintenant puisque dès qu'il en parla, le Vulcain sentit alors une énorme fatigue le prendre. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent juste assez pour voir et ses mouvements se firent bien plus lents. Il finit tout de même (au bonheur de Jim) par monter l'escalier et arriver dans sa chambre._

 _Kirk alla directement à la commode de Spock et prit un pyjama (Oui, il se souvenait du bon tiroir, et puis après!?) avant de le tendre gentiment à son ami. Il s'en alla pour sortir de la chambre lorsque la poigne du Vulcain lui prit le bras. Les yeux de Spock étaient maintenant grands ouverts, mais remplis de honte. Il baissa la tête avant de demander :_

 _\- Est-ce que tu voudrais rester? Juste pour ce soir?_

 _Kirk eut un petit sourire._

 _\- J'allais simplement attendre derrière la porte, le temps que tu te changes. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état-là._

 _Et comme il avait dit, Kirk attendit derrière la porte, avant de se mettre lui-même en boxer (il n'avait pas vraiment de pantalon de pyjama sous la main) et de garder son chandail. Tel était constitué, de toute façon, le pyjama traditionnel de Jim Tibérius Kirk. Ils se mirent les deux sous les couvertures et bien que Spock ne sut pas vraiment comment se placer au départ, Jim se tassa de son bord pour coller Spock._

 _Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre que Kirk prenne la place d'un éléphant dans le lit, et encore moins qu'il le colle jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque inconfortable._

 _Le mot clé était «presque» dans cette phrase._

 _Il passa proche de s'endormir dans la seconde, les nerfs finalement calmés et la chaleur de Kirk (sauf pour ses pieds gelés qu'il avait évidemment plaqués contre ses jambes) comme calorifère personnel, mais Jim lui chuchota, sa tête ancrée dans son cou._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Spock? Cela fait plus de crises en une semaine que j'en ai comptés avant l'Académie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _Kirk se cachait un peu en demandant la question, sachant que Spock n'était pas vraiment un enthousiaste à parler de ses sentiments, encore moins s'il y avait une paire de yeux qui l'observait. Et puis c'était sans parler du fait qu'il était absolument confortable._

 _Spock prit une bonne minute pour y réfléchir, même si son esprit le suppliait de se coucher. Il persista. Il voulait donner une réponse à Jim. Il voulait lui dire la vérité. Et après un temps, il comprit que la vérité était assez simple._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il._

 _\- Ok, c'est pas grave. On va trouver, et on va te réparer ça, mon petit ordinateur._

 _Spock sourit. Comme à chaque fois que Jim affirmait quelque chose, il sentit que c'était la simple et unique vérité. Alors Spock le crut et, sentant à peine son nez et le bout de ses doigts picoter, il s'emmitoufla encore plus dans l'étreinte de son Humain._

* * *

\- C'est un brin de gazon? Une feuille? Les chaussettes louches du voisin que l'on peut voir sur sa corde à linges?

\- Je n'ai littéralement encore rien dit, s'exclama Spock avec un petit rire.

\- Oui, mais cela me semblait de très bonnes hypothèses à t'offrir. Qui sait si d'un seul coup, je n'avais pas eu le don de lire dans tes pensées.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu lire mes pensées Jim.

\- Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu crois, répondit Kirk d'un ton vague et mystérieux.

Spock tourna sa tête vers Kirk, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il voyait celui-ci, la tête traînant paresseusement dans l'herbe et les yeux pétillants pointés vers le ciel. Le regard de Jim finit tout de même par croiser le sien et Spock put voir le sourire sur le visage de l'Humain.

\- Alors, dis-moi à quoi je pense.

Le sourire de l'Humain s'agrandit avant qu'il ne repointe ses yeux vers le ciel.

\- Tu es évidemment en train de penser à mon physique de rêve et à ta chance de m'avoir ici, rien que pour toi.

\- Évidemment, répéta sarcastiquement le Vulcain avec un sourire.

\- L'évidence même, rajouta Kirk.

 _Kirk passa une fois de plus un doigt dans son collet d'uniforme. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Et pourquoi tout le monde n'avait pas tous aussi chaud que lui! Ils étaient une bonne centaine dans la salle de procès, et pas un seul qui semblait aussi nerveux que lui. Même pas Christopher Pike lui-même._

 _\- La Cour demande commandant Spock à la barre._

 _Les mains de Kirk étaient humides. Il devait s'attendre à tout. Il regarda Spock se placer avec autant de droiture que le pouvait un homme et essaya de se relaxer._

 _Le juge demanda alors à Spock de jurer toute honnêteté. Le mi-Vulcain eut l'air d'hésiter et d'être par-dessus tout confus._

 _Évidemment, pour lui, cela doit être absurde comme idée!_

 _Kirk eut un petit rire, mais se reprit rapidement lorsqu'une vieille femme à sa gauche le regarda bizarrement._

 _Il n'avait pas peur de ce que Spock allait dire. Il avait peur de la façon dont Spock allait le dire. Il y avait une très grande et très importante différence entre dire que leur capitaine leur ordonna de faire telle chose et dire que leur capitaine laissa ses émotions le déranger dans ses fonctions._

 _Dans son inquiétude, il rechercha le regard du mi-Vulcain, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à répondre. Jim n'écoutait même plus, il ne faisait que regarder...(il ne pouvait même plus dire «son ami») (il ne pouvait pas le nommer froidement avec un «son collègue»)(il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'appeler «son…» «son…»_

 _PETIT. COPAIN._

 _Bon, c'est pas si compliqué de dire quelque chose dans sa tête, bordel!)_

 _(Kirk s'en résolu à la solution facile :) Spock._

 _Et c'est donc en le regardant qu'il compris qu'il y avait un problème. Spock ne répondait plus. Il figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant et il fixa le micro devant lui._

 _Kirk entendit la première question depuis le début du tour de… de… (arg!) de Spock, bon._

 _\- Monsieur Spock, veuillez répondre à la question. Si votre capitaine vous avait dit la vérité sur ses motifs, seriez-vous quand même allé sur la planète?_

 _Quoi? Quelle sorte de question est-ce que c'était? Ils ne lui avaient certainement pas demandé ÇA à sa période de questions._

 _Spock se recomposa avant de répondre, la voix absolument stable :_

 _\- Je ne serais pas allé avec une équipe. J'y serais allé seul._

 _\- Et vous croyez que ce serait la meilleure option?_

 _\- Non, la meilleure option aurait été que les vaisseaux de la Fédération arrivent assez tôt pour faire leur travail, soit d'attraper l'ennemi et de sauver les otages, répondit-il en levant un sourcil, sa manière de signifier son «duh» intérieur._

 _Kirk rit une deuxième fois et il était sûr que tous ceux autour de lui l'avaient entendu._

 _\- Oui, et bien, j'imagine que l'on ne peut pas vraiment changer cela, répondit maladroitement l'avocat de l'opposition, pris de court._

 _\- La défense aurait-elle quelque chose à demander au témoin? Demanda le juge._

 _Pike était assis, un sourire un visage et son avocat, essayant de ne pas trop s'enjouer de la réponse de Spock, resta professionnel mais satisfait._

 _\- Il me semble que tout a été dis votre honneur, répondit-il en se levant._

 _\- Parfait alors ceci conclura la session d'aujourd'hui. Elle reprendra demain dès 8 heures._

 _Le juge cogna alors son petit maillet et tous se levèrent pour quitter. Jim voulut aller rejoindre Spock, ne serait-ce que par habitude, mais il fut bloqué par son ancien capitaine._

 _\- Je dois te parler, suis-moi._

 _Kirk ne savait pas vraiment ce dont le Capitaine voulait lui parler, mais il se disait que cela devait être important puisqu'il portait cette expression paternelle et sérieuse. Son supérieur l'amena loin de la salle du procès, passant dans divers corridors et Jim se demanda comment est-ce qu'il allait retrouver son chemin vers l'entrée. Il se demanda également si Spock allait l'attendre avant de repartir._

 _Christopher finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit bureau qui rentrait à peine dans les 4 mètres carrés de la pièce. C'était un bureau tout à fait normal avec un ordinateur tactile avec hologramme et une plante dans le coin. Kirk se dit que cela aurait pu être le bureau de n'importe qui, mais de la façon que Pike s'assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau, Kirk comprit que cela devait être celui d'un ami du capitaine, plus probablement son avocat. Christopher l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise, qui était si coincée qu'elle effleura la porte lorsque celle-ci se referma._

 _C'est donc cela les privilèges de livrer la justice, se dit-il ironiquement._

 _Il s'assit et ressentit immédiatement l'atmosphère s'alourdir maintenant que la porte était fermée et que la seule lumière provenait de l'ampoule au plafond._

 _Kirk regarda Pike. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur le bout de ses deux mains. Ses bras, eux, étaient appuyés sur le bureau. Il pensait à comment est-ce qu'il allait commencer cette conversation._

 _Deux secondes plus tard, Kirk regardait autour de lui, ressentant un certain malaise._

 _\- Je ne vais pas récupérer mon poste, lâcha Christopher._

 _Kirk fronça les sourcils et regarda le visage en face de lui._

 _\- Ne dites pas cela, le procès va si bien. Et avec le témoignage de Spock, cela ne peut qu'aider votre cause. La Fédération va bien finir par comprendre que vos intentions étaient bonnes._

 _\- Non, Jim, tu ne comprends pas. Je… Je sais que tu vas t'emporter lorsque je vais t'expliquer alors, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu prennes le temps de comprendre._

 _Christopher regarda Kirk dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que c'était très important. Kirk hocha la tête, acceptant ses conditions._

 _\- Peu importe si je remporte le procès ou non. Peu importe s'ils me redonnent mon poste. Peu importe s'ils décident même de me nommer Chancelier. Je n'accepterais pas. Je démissionne._

 _Kirk prit une grande respiration, comme s'il allait commencer à parler, mais Pike l'arrêta d'un regard menaçant et d'un signe de main. Le jeune commandant se reprit et attendit l'explication de son capitaine._

 _\- Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que j'en ai fini. Je n'ai plus le besoin d'aller chercher de nouvelles trouvailles dans les recoins de l'espace. Je ne ressens plus l'excitation lorsque je pars en mission. Ce n'est plus un privilège pour moi, cela en revient à une tâche, une corvée._

 _Jim ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air aussi fatigué et puis, son expression changea. Sa moue se tourna en petit sourire intime, comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'il souriait._

 _\- Elle venait toujours me chercher lorsque je revenais de missions. Son horaire était plus flexible que le mien alors elle pouvait passer jusqu'à des semaines avec moi lorsque j'étais en congé. Petit à petit, c'était moins pour l'expérience de l'Enterprise que pour le retour. Christopher prit une grande respiration difficile. Alors, lorsque j'ai su qu'elle était prise là, sur la planète et qu'elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment, j'ai un peu perdu la tête. Je me voyais revenir et ne plus la voir. Soudainement, j'ai réalisé que ma vie n'aurait simplement plus de sens. Mon existence ne tournait plus autour des étoiles et des planètes que nous passions à chaque jour mais bien autour… d'elle._

 _Après quelques secondes de silence, Kirk prit l'occasion pour poser une question, mais tout de même calmement, quoi qu'un peu sèchement._

 _\- Une passion ça ne se perd pas si facilement. Dans cinq ans, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire lorsque l'Enterprise vous manquera?_

 _\- Elle ne va pas me manquer, je lui ai dis au revoir et j'ai fais mon deuil. Je préférais être où Vina est. C'est comme ça. Plus besoin de chercher des merveilles dans l'Univers, un après-midi tranquille avec elle à mes côtés et cela me comble._

 _\- Je trouve cela honteux de renoncer à un rêve pour une personne._

 _\- Jim, il se reprit. Un jour tu vas simplement comprendre que tu as tout vu ce que tu avais à voir et tout fait ce que tu voulais faire._

 _\- J'espère ne jamais atteindre ce stade, répliqua le commandant sèchement._

 _\- Et j'espère vraiment que tu le feras, dit Pike avec la voix la plus sincère._

 _Kirk, voyant que la conversation était finie, se leva de sa chaise et alla pour quitter._

 _\- Jim, avant que tu ne partes… Ils vont te nommer Capitaine de l'Enterprise._

 _Kirk se retourna rapidement._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça?_

 _\- Parce que je leur ai demandé._

 _Kirk ne demanda pas pourquoi._

 _\- Où est-ce que Spock va aller? demanda-t-il à la place._

 _\- Je ne vous sépare pas si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Il sera affilié à la division scientifique, comme avant._

 _\- Je le veux comme second, dit Jim d'une voix ferme qui le surprit lui-même._

 _\- Ils ne laisseront pas deux jeunes-_

 _\- C'est ma seule condition._

 _Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire sans Spock comme second. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt sans lui pour le conseiller ou l'arrêter lorsqu'il ferait des erreurs. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier sans lui à son côté._

 _Mais Kirk ne dit pas cela à Christopher. Il ne se le dit même pas à lui-même. Il le pensa et renia l'idée loin dans son esprit._

 _\- Ne soit pas aussi arrogant pour croire qu'on devient capitaine en posant des conditions. Ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre et puis c'est tout._

 _\- Peut-être mais vous, vous ne voulez pas que l'Enterprise tombe dans les mains de n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Pike ne répondit pas et Jim prit cela pour une affirmative. Il sortit et referma la porte._

 _Il savait alors qu'il allait avoir Spock comme second et ce fut comme un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Il s'était demandé toute la semaine ce qui adviendrait d'eux, mais fut bien heureux du résultat._

 _Il savait bien que c'était enfantin de demander une aussi grande faveur, mais il voulait simplement être certain._

 _Il partit dans le dédale de corridors et finit par trouver la sortie après plusieurs essais. Spock était là, appuyé sur un mur. Celui-ci releva la tête et il fut immédiatement soulagé de voir Kirk marcher dans sa direction._

 _\- Où est-ce que tu étais? Je pensais que tu étais parti sans moi, s'empressa de dire Spock en avança vers lui._

 _Kirk eut un petit sourire avec de revenir à son expression normale._

 _\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard._

 _Il marchait vers la porte, mais Spock s'était arrêté, alors il se retourna._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais attendu si cela avait été moi? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné, mais vraiment concerné, comme s'il s'était penché pendant de longues minutes sur la question sans avoir obtenu une réponse claire._

 _Kirk sourit._

 _\- Et bien cela aurait été sûrement bien bizarre d'attendre chez toi sans que tu ne sois encore arrivé, alors je suppose que t'aurais attendu ici, oui._

 _Spock sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, il marchait de nouveau, passant même devant Kirk._

* * *

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils nous auraient pris les deux. Nous sommes les deux nouvellement diplômés et ils nous prêtes l'Enterprise juste comme ça? demanda Spock, un peu dans ses pensées. Ça n'a aucun sens…

\- Ne cherche pas trop loin… Peut-être qu'ils ont compris que sans moi, tu étais aussi utile qu'un papier mouillé, dit Kirk, faignant l'ignorance.

Spock se retourna la tête dans l'herbe pour le fixer, du style «Ben oui. Ça doit être ça, hein.» Mais Kirk l'ignora et ne fit qu'en rajouter.

\- Aussi utile qu'un bas dans le fond d'une douche. Aussi utile que la lettre «y». Aussi utile qu'une lampe de poche sans pile. Aussi utile-

\- Ok, je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, merci bien, l'arrêta Spock.

Kirk, entendant le mécontentement dans la voix de Spock, il se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Arrrr, tu sais que je fais des blagues, grognon. Ne le prends pas comme ça!

Et il s'approcha pour la première fois de la soirée. C'était plus joueur qu'à leur habitude, pourtant.

\- Hein? Tu le sais hein? Hein?

Il monta par-dessus le mi-Vulain et il appliqua son visage à 2 centimètres à celui de Spock, juste pour l'énerver. Ses deux mains de chaque côté du corps du mi-Vulcain.

\- Hein?

Spock essaya vraiment fort de ne pas rire ou même sourire, et de garder son expression fâchée, mais cela ne marcha absolument pas. Après quelques secondes, il retrouva son grand sourire qu'il n'était plus capable d'enlever depuis quelques jours.

\- Les garçons? demanda une voix au loin.

Les deux se regardèrent avec de grands yeux et se décollèrent aussi rapidement que la vitesse leur permettait, mettant un bon mètre entre eux.

\- Ah, vous êtes encore là? Mais vous allez attraper froid! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'attraper un rhume avant une mission! En tout cas, j'étais venu pour vous dire que j'allais me coucher. Jim, chérie, demain nous allons arrêter chez toi sur le chemin pour aller au garage de l'Enterprise, d'accord? Tu pourras prendre certaines choses qui te manquent. Cinq ans, c'est long…

\- Parfait, merci madame Gray, s'exclama Kirk, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel et le corps aussi flexible qu'un poteau de métal. Et bonne nuit! Il respirait à peine, toujours sous le choc. Sa voix paraissait même plus aiguë.

\- Bonne nuit, maman, s'exclama l'autre homme, avec autant d'aise que celui d'avant.

Ils finirent par entendre la porte de derrière la maison se refermer et ils purent enfin relaxer.

\- Tu sais qu'elle sait, hein? finit par chuchoter Kirk, comme si la mère de Spock pouvait encore les voir où les entendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda le fils en panique.

\- Premièrement, elle savait que je resterais ce soir. Deuxièmement, elle ne m'a pas placé le divan avec des couvertes donc elle savait que je dormais avec toi et troisièmement, c'est ta mère, évidemment qu'elle le sait.

Spock ne réagit pas, il fut paralysé pendant un bon dix secondes.

\- Elle sait, fut tout ce que Spock put dire.

\- Yup, fut tout ce que Kirk trouva à répondre.

Et puis, une minute plus tard...

\- Quelque chose de brun, dit Kirk en brisant le silence.

\- Un arbre, répondit Spock aussitôt.

\- Damn it! Comment est-ce que tu l'as su?

Le mi-Vulcain se retourna, portant son expression la plus populaire, soit la « tu te fous de ma gueule? ».

Puis il retourna dans ses pensées, son regard se tournant directement vers le haut. Le ciel était particulièrement dégagé ce soir-là. Jim lui avait fait remarqué et alors, lorsque celui-ci sortit pour l'apprécier et s'asseoir bien confortablement dans l'herbe, Spock le suivit. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles que même après ce qui lui paraissait être des heures, il pouvait toujours découvrir d'autres étoiles qu'il n'avait pas encore vu ou simplement passer par-dessus sans les avoir réellement remarquées. Cela lui fit penser...

\- Alors, tu vas être capitaine, énonça-t-il comme ca.

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu as peur? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir l'expression de l'autre.

\- Je suis terrifié, répondit-il en se retournant lui aussi, mais il portait un grand sourire.

Spock se doutait que leur mission de cinq ans allait être toute une aventure.

Il sourit en retour à Kirk et s'approcha un peu plus de Kirk. Loin, il avait commencé à prendre froid.


	14. Chapitre 14- Enterprise, Cpt Kirk (1)

_Heyyyyyy! Je sais. Ça faisait longtemps... :(  
_

 _Encore une fois, désolé! En fait, j'allais faire un seul chapitre, mais... lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais déjà 10 pages, à la moitié de celui-ci, je me suis alors dit: Tiens, tiens, ça sent les deux parties... Et oui, il y aura donc une partie 1,5 de cette "Enterprise, Capitaine Kirk", alors, c'est bien normal que vous ne compreniez pas tout dans ce chapitre. 1,5 devrait bientôt arriver (mais bon, c'est toujours relatif avec moi, le temps) puisque je l'ai déjà commencé et je sais où l'histoire s'en va..._

 _Bonne chance pour tous vos examens, chers compatriotes élèves ou étudiants, et prenez soin de vous!_

 _Pour les autres, qui n'ont pas à s'en faire pour l'école... Et bien... Bon samedi!_

 _Bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment pour les prochains chapitres!_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 ** _L'Enterprise, Cpt Kirk (partie 1)_**

Cela faisait exactement 5 heures et 22 minutes qu'ils avait décollé et tout le monde – TOUT LE MONDE – était nerveux. Il ne s'était encore rien passé et une sorte de paranoïa collective s'était installée. C'était la première journée avec Kirk aux commandes et techniquement, la première fois qu'aucun problème ne leur arrivait en autant de temps, surtout avec Pike. C'était comme si tout l'équipage attendait d'une minute à l'autre qu'une planète entière leur fonce dessus.

Kirk n'avait pas quitté la chaise du capitaine depuis le décollage et faisait passer une allure faussement paisible, essayant de calmer son personnel.

Ils devaient se rendre sur leur première planète, une simple mission d'observation, et leur trajet uniquement devrait être d'une vingtaine d'heures.

Soudainement un bouton d'alerte s'alluma sur le panneau de contrôle et aussitôt, tout l'équipage sur la passerelle arrêta de respirer et leurs cœurs s'accélèrent, celui de Kirk inclus.

Pavel se pencha immédiatement dessus et pesa sur quelques boutons avant que l'alarme n'arrête.

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié, hum… bégaya-t-il en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. J'avais oublié de mettre le silencieux sur le repérage de comètes à proximité.

\- Proximité…? demanda Jim.

\- Rien à craindre, (il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement le dire:) Capitaine. Elles ne sont pas dans notre trajectoire et en fait, il porta son regard sur son radar, elles sont à la limite de notre détecteur. Quelques pieds par la droite et nous ne les aurions même pas détectées.

Kirk fut déstabilisé de la bonne nouvelle, mais encore plus d'être appelé « Capitaine » pour la première fois. Il se dit qu'il s'habituerait avec le temps.

\- D'accord, et bien merci, Mr Chekov.

Mais son équipage ne semblait toujours pas apaisé. Kirk se leva pour la première fois de sa chaise pour se mettre au centre de la passerelle, question qu'ils puissent tous le voir. Il leur passa tous un regard. Chekov, Sulu, Galloway, Leslie, Uhura, Kyle,…

\- Bon, j'aimerais que vous preniez tous une grande respiration parce que sinon, on n'y arrivera pas. Ce n'est pas vrai que l'on se souviendra de l'Enterprise pour son taux astronomique de crises cardiaques. On garde la passion et on baisse la tension. Galloway, je peux littéralement voir ta veine sur ton front d'où je suis et personne ici ne veut la voir exploser. Alors tous… Une GRANDE respiration.

* * *

 _Est-ce qu'il m'évite?_

Spock prit une grande inspiration.

 _Il ne m'a pas regardé depuis le début._

\- … et une GRANDE expiration.

Spock laissa un filet d'air sortir de sa bouche en continuant de fixer Kirk. Pas une fois. Pas une fois en 5 heures est-ce qu'il ne l'avait regardé ou ne lui avait parlé. Spock ne s'attendait pas à une augmentation de contact (bon d'accord, peut-être un peu), mais certainement pas à une baisse.

 _Il avait même passé son regard sur tout l'équipage en me sautant délibérément. Je me demande si j'initie le contact, ce qu'il fera._

Spock attendit que Kirk finisse son petit discours et même lui, Vulcain, dut reconnaître qu'il remarqua l'ambiance s'alléger. Des conversations commencèrent même à naître, l'attention n'étant plus dirigée vers le prochain problème.

Kirk, de nouveau un sourire au visage, se rassit dans son siège et Spock se leva derrière le dit siège pour lui parler.

\- Je crois, commença Spock avant que Kirk ne sursaute au bruit de la voix du Vulcain-

\- Seigneur Spock, est-ce que tu pourrais marcher plus fort, s'exclama-t-il entre ses dents, pour que personne d'autres n'entendent leur conversation. Ce serait bien décevant de mourir la première journée de mon nouveau poste.

\- Et bien, je suis sûr que je pourrais marcher plus lourdement. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'une paire de chaussures différentes-

Kirk fit un petit sourire mais continua de regarder vers l'avant, ne regardant pas une seule fois son Commandant, dans son dos.

\- Dis ce que tu es venu dire Spock, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je crois, reprit Spock, avec l'ombre d'un sourire lui-même, qu'il serait bénéfique pour tous si vous alliez vous reposer tout de suite, de sorte que vous seriez en pleine forme le moment de la mission venue. Le trajet est bien peu important alors qu'il vous faudra complètement revigoré plus tard. Ne trouvez-vous pas, Capitaine?

Spock vit le corps de Kirk se tendre immédiatement, un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Spock eut peur qu'il ait attrapé froid.

\- Désolé, commença Kirk d'une voix haut perchée avant de se racler la gorge, son ton enfin rééquilibré. Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire? S'il te plaît?

\- Hum… D'accord, et bien il est simplement évident de penser que maintenant serait un bon temps pour-

\- Non, pas cette partie, l'autre.

Spock était TRÈS confus.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre partie.

\- La dernière chose que tu as dit en dernier.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas, Capitaine? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Un nouveau frisson.

Kirk se retourna pour la première fois depuis des heures afin de rencontrer les yeux du Vulcain. Spock fut soulagé de revoir ces yeux bleus.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le Capitaine se reprenne et ramène son regard vers l'avant.

\- Oui et bien, je crois que je ferais bien de rester ici même pendant le trajet. Question de sureté.

\- Pendant 20 heures? Avec, en plus, le temps de la mission qui reste un temps indéterminé? Ce n'est qu'après 17 heures qu'un cerveau humain commence à faillir.

\- Et bien il va falloir endurcir le mien, je vais en avoir besoin pour plus tard, répliqua Kirk, obstiné.

\- Ce n'est qu'un trajet sécuritaire d'une place à une autre, Jim. Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, s'emporta Spock, voulant gagner ce conflit. Tu sais qu'il ne va rien se passer. Si tu commences comme cela, tu ne dormiras pas de toutes les cinq années de mission.

\- Et bien peut-être mais c'est exactement ce qu'aurait fait Pike.

\- Est-ce vraiment le temps de vous comparer à un Capitaine qui a fini par démissionner?

Kirk se retourna de nouveau, le regard un peu en colère. Celui de Spock était totalement neutre mais tint son point face à l'expression mortelle du Capitaine.

Kirk finit par se plier en expirant. Il était peut-être fatigué après tout.

\- D'accord, d'accord. À une condition par contre.

Spock leva un sourcil de curiosité.

\- Que je ne te vois plus jamais me vouvoyer. Je te connais depuis que tu as six ans, s'il te plaît, je n'ai que deux mois de plus que toi franchement!

Kirk lui envoya un grand sourire et cela lui prit un bon quinze secondes avant qu'il n'enlève son regard de son visage. Il se leva et posa ses yeux sur le plancher.

\- Est-ce que tu vas prendre les commandes ou est-ce que tu vas aller te coucher toi aussi?

Mais en voyant l'expression de Spock il reformula sa question.

\- Est-ce que je donne la passerelle à toi ou à Sulu? Mon Dieu, Spock, ta partie vulcaine ne t'empêche vraiment pas de penser comme cela, hein?

Spock murmura un petit :

\- Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien ici et je pourrais donner la passerelle à Sulu lorsque je partirais me reposer moi-même.

Jim sourit devant l'embarras de Spock et partit avant de lui donner une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

\- Parfait, alors on se voit plus tard.

Et encore une fois, Spock dut rester là, à se demander si c'était une invitation ou un simple « au revoir ». Il soupira en s'asseyant dans la chaise du Capitaine. Rien n'était jamais simple avec Jim.

* * *

\- Quoi? Non! Comment est-ce que tu aurais pensé à ça? Ça, c'est dans le top 5 des pires idées! Non attend, top 1! Ça ne finit jamais bien ce genre de plan! Jamais! Jamais, jamais, jamais. Pourquoi même y penser, encore moins le suggérer!

...

..

.

D'accord, peut-être que commencer par ceci était une mauvaise idée. Clarifions tout cela et revenons un peu en arrière.

 _Il y a de cela 15 minutes à peine._..

Dès que Kirk fut installé sur le matelas, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir. Il pensait n'y rester que quelques minutes mais maintenant, l'idée de devoir se relever semblait impensable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans tes quartiers, énonça Spock, curieux.

\- Cela est bien une évidence, mais la vraie question est: pourquoi es-tu allé dans mes quartiers? Demanda Kirk, avec un sourire sournois.

\- Je devais te parler et... le Capitaine est supposé dormir dans SA chambre et non dans celle de son commandant, rougit Spock.

\- Vrai, mais lorsque le lit de la chambre en question est si confortable, le Capitaine est tout permis, sourit-il.

\- Alors tu n'es venu que pour le matelas, demanda doucement le mi-Vulcain, essayant de garder une expression neutre et... échouant.

Kirk changea le sujet.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Spock?

Frustré que sa question reste sans réponse, Spock s'avança vers son lit et s'assit sur le bord, essayant d'avoir une voix calme et factuelle.

\- Tu as évité mon regard exactement 17 fois depuis le début de la mission, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon accord qu'une seule fois et tu aurais au moins dû t'informer sur l'équipe scientifique, qui est de mon ressort, mais tu l'as fait avec un membre de l'équipage moins gradé dans le but de m'éviter.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas-

\- Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de stupide Jim, grogna fermement le mi-Vulcain.

L'humain expira lourdement.

\- Si je ne semble pas porter intérêt c'est parce que... Je me force à ne pas le faire. Je dois me concentrer sur la tâche, sur mon poste et pour ca, je dois penser le moins à toi possible. Tu... me distrais d'une certaine manière.

Kirk crut presque voir son mi-Vulcain sourire. Il continua.

\- Et puis je ne voudrais pas que les autres sachent et s'imaginent immédiatement des traitements de faveurs. Tu es où tu es parce que tu as les compétences.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette conversation, au contraire même, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout cela représente des embûches à ton poste. L'humanité repose autour des sentiments et du concept de «l'union fait la force». Tes... sentiments, quoi qu'ils sont, ne devraient-ils pas t'aider?

\- J'imagine...

\- Alors où est le problème?

Kirk prit la main de Spock et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son Commandant et attendit un peu avant d'avouer:

\- J'ai peur qu'ils te prennent s'ils découvraient que nous sommes ensemble, chuchota-t-il.

\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à faire semblant que nous ne le sommes pas, dit le mi-Vulcain simplement.

\- Quoi? Non! Comment est-ce que tu aurais pensé à ça? Ça, c'est dans le top 5 des pires idées! Non attend, top 1! Ça ne finit jamais bien ce genre de plan! Jamais! Jamais, jamais, jamais. Pourquoi même y penser, encore moins le suggérer!

Spock resta calme, il savait que c'était le stress et la fatigue de Kirk qui parlait.

\- Tu as peut-être une autre idée à proposer?

Kirk réfléchit très fort quelques minutes. Spock finit par s'ennuyer et commença à jouer avec les doigts de Kirk. La concentration du Capitaine s'envola aussitôt. Il oublia même de quoi ils parlaient.

\- C'est un non? demanda Spock en remonta son regard.

Et il s'en souvint, se trouvant bien stupide d'être tombé dans le panneau.

\- C'est un « tu aurais peut-être plus de réponses si tu ne me distrayais pas autant ».

Spock le lâcha tranquillement et montra ses mains dans les airs en signe de paix.

\- Parfait, je te laisse donc à tes réflexions, dit Spock avec un ton joueur.

Spock se releva du lit et fit semblant de s'en aller de la pièce. Il attendit que Kirk le supplie.

\- Att-

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de demander, que Spock rebroussa chemin en une demie seconde et, le sourire de nouveau haut, il prit doucement le visage de son supérieur, passa son pouce sur sa joue et regarda les yeux bleu glacial qui émettait pourtant une chaude expression.

\- Capitaine, demanda le Vulcain et il remarqua pour la première fois le frisson et les yeux de Kirk se fermer à ce mot. Il sourit et continua : Capitaine, pourrais-je demander permission de vous embrasser?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me vouvoyer-

Spock ne perdit pas son temps à écouter le flirt de Kirk et l'embrassa immédiatement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité et encore moins le sentiment de plaisir qu'apportait la notion de baisers auparavant. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait essayé avec Jim, il avait de la difficulté à s'en passer.

En appliquant ses lèvres de plus en plus sur celles de Kirk, sa confiance monta facilement et il fit en sorte que Jim se couche sur le dos. Spock ne fit que le suivre dans sa descente. À genoux, les deux jambes de chaque côté de Kirk, le Vulcain apprécia bien sa position d'autorité et en prit avantage.

La porte s'ouvrit mais aucun des deux hommes ne l'entendit. Spock continua d'embrasser Jim comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Jim, lui, recevait les ondes de besoin de Spock et, bien que quelque peu désorienté devant l'intensité du Vulcain, il ne fit que rendre la pareille. Ses mains commencèrent également à monter sur l'autre corps, prêtes à jouer le même jeu que celles de Spock.

\- Spock, j'aurais besoin de tes résultats sur les... Ahhhhhhhh! Mes yeux! Mes yeux! C'est comme voir ses parents le faire. Que quelqu'un me crève les yeux! Amenez-moi un psychologue immédiatement. Je vais vomir.

Le secret «Spirk» dura exactement 4 minutes et 31 secondes.

Kirk essaya de penser positivement, même si sa peur monta.

\- Au moins, ce n'est que Bones, cela aurait pu être pire.

\- McCoy, je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Spock, tu devais-

Et elle arrêta de parler, complètement figée. Un silence long de 11,34 secondes pendant lesquelles le docteur feignait encore l'agonie et le mal de cœur. Uhura finit par contre par crier de victoire, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa panique. «Je le savait! Je le savais! Tout le monde ne me croyait pas, mais je le savais!»

Kirk se décolla finalement de Spock, question que si quelqu'un d'autre arriverait, il ne suspecterait pas plus que deux hommes étant simplement dans un même lit...

Et sur cette pensée qui n'aida pas mieux sa cause, il se leva complètement du lit pour parler plus solennellement à ses amis.

\- Hum... Ce serait bien apprécié si vous n'en parliez à personne. C'est en quelque sorte un-

\- Secret, Jim? Parce que n'importe qui, autre que moi, aurait pu ouvrir la porte, s'exclama Bones, se remettant à peine du choc.

\- N'importe qui d'autre aurait cogné avant d'entrer, répliqua Kirk.

Spock s'était assis sur le bord du lit pour être face à leurs visiteurs.

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est très important que vous n'en parliez à personne. Nous ne savons pas encore les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. On vous demande de nous donner un peu de temps.

Le docteur grogna et dit:

\- De toute façon avec votre subtilité incroyable, nous n'aurons pas le temps de le dire que tout le monde le saura et l'aura vu!

Uhura exaspéra et prit le médecin par les épaules afin de le sortir de la pièce.

\- On promet de garder le secret, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais je veux mon rapport avant 2200 heures aujourd'hui! Alors arrêtez de vous-

Uhura plaqua sa main sur la bouche du docteur et referma la porte.

Kirk attendit quelques secondes avant de revenir complètement sur Spock, sa bouche contre la sienne. Comme si avoir sa bouche loin de celle de Spock lui faisait manquer d'oxygène. Ses mains se reposèrent au même endroit exactement avant que leur porte ne s'ouvre.

Spock demanda en reprenant son souffle:

\- Tu n'es pas fâché qu'ils sachent?

Kirk l'embrassa encore plusieurs secondes, son corps aussi proche qui le pouvait à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis... fâché qu'ils nous... aient interrompu et je... serais fâché si tu... n'arrêtais pas de parler.

Il s'arrêta complètement pour sourire à Spock. Celui-ci lui sourit immédiatement en retour.

\- Et ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je veux, alors je me tais immédiatement. Te rendre fâché est bien la dernière chose que j'aimerais avoir, mon cher, marmonna Spock pour rendre l'autre sur les nerfs. Qui aime un Jim Kirk furieux? Personne-

Mais il fut interrompu par la bouche de Jim sur la sienne. Kirk qui était impatient de nature, ne dura pas longtemps la blague.

\- Personne à part toi, finit Jim.

Spock balança son poids de sorte que Jim était maintenant sous lui, sur le matelas, sa manière de dire "oui" à la question de Jim.

* * *

Uhura était tellement contente! Sa nouvelle énergie n'avait plus de limite. Absolument rien ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire en ce moment!

Spock et Kirk, ensemble!

Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des génies du secret, leur dernière rencontre lui avait bien montré cela.

\- ... alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? lui demanda le médecin à son côté.

\- Quoi? Désolé, je n'écoutais pas.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à dire au médecin à ce qu'elle comprit. Mais à vrai dire, c'est bien souvent ce qui arrive avec McCoy. Le docteur avait deux émotions : en pleine rage, criant et bougeant dans tous les sens OU grognant silencieusement, pensant probablement à combien de millilitres d'une solution qu'il lui faudrait pour vous tuer.

La première était malheureusement le cas de cette situation.

\- Tu es sérieuse? C'est la troisième fois que je te l'explique au moins! J'ai pas juste ça à faire, je devrais être à l'infirmerie pour soigner des victimes pas en train de perdre mon temps à te répéter les conditions d'une planète! Tu sais quoi? J'en ai pas besoin de ton avis, retourne à tes pensées!

Nyota n'en fit rien. Elle savait que le médecin avait un cœur en or et que lorsqu'il commencera à boire un peu trop cette semaine, il fera sa tournée d'excuses à tout le monde. C'était un moment franchement plaisant pour tout l'équipage alors ils le laissaient tous faire. Un jour, Kirk en avait eu marre du sale caractère de son ami et à alors mélanger des céréales avec de la vodka. Bones a bien sûr remarqué mais n'y a rien changé.

Mais bon, pour revenir au sujet présent.

\- Et puis j'en ai marre d'être sur la passerelle, tu liras mon analyse de la planète à Kirk, moi je m'en vais. Non mais qui est l'imbécile qui a pensé de mettre une gigantesque fenêtre ici pour qu'on voit bien l'immensité de l'espace et comment il pourrait nous gober tout rond.

\- Bones, vas t'en avant de me vomir dessus... Ce serait la deuxième fois.

Le docteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, son visage bien plus blême qu'avant, en s'éloignant de la vitre vers un des deux ascenseurs. Il ferma rapidement les portes et il fut parti, sans que beaucoup ne le remarque.

Puis, au même moment, les portes de l'autre ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Spock et Kirk en sortirent. Sans un regard vers l'autre, ils regagnèrent leurs places définitives.

\- Temps avant d'arriver, Chekov?

\- 7 minutes et 23 secondes, monsieur.

\- Parfait. Les conditions de la planète, Bones? Continua Kirk, en regardant toujours droit devant.

Il eut un silence.

\- Bones?

Et le capitaine se retourna vers l'arrière, cherchant son vieil ami. Uhura se souvint soudainement des indications du docteur avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Hum. Docteur McCoy ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il m'a laissé son rapport pour le lire, Kirk hocha la tête. Alors, présence d'oxygène, d'H2O à l'état de vapeur et de vie végétale sur la planète. Les rapports indiquent qu'il est sécuritaire d'y aller sans masque et sans arme. Aucune menace précise. Techniquement, c'est la mission parfaite. On y va et on revient.

\- Parfait, monsieur Spock, quelque chose à y redire?

\- Absolument rien Capitaine, les analyses sont fondées, déclara Spock, ayant étudié les données également.

\- Très bien, alors j'aurais besoin d'échantillons de sol, d'air, de spécimens végétales et de tous les liquides rencontrés.

Mais Nyota n'écoutait plus. Elle se demandait simplement comment les deux hommes pouvaient agir si froidement l'un envers l'autre, alors qu'ils s'appréciaient plus que beaucoup.

Évidemment, elle était folle de joie que leurs problèmes soient résolus, mais elle avait également peur que leur nouvelle « situation » ne fasse qu'en créer d'autre.

Comme... maintenant.

Elle expira.

 _Pourquoi toujours autant de chicane entre eux? C'est toujours pareil!_

Les yeux, devenus froids et sévères, de Kirk rencontrèrent les yeux obstinés de Spock.

\- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion d'équipe, rien de plus.

Mais Jim ne dit rien de plus, dans la peur de perdre son calme devant son équipage. Déjà que le silence en suspend était inconfortable, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

\- Pourrais-je vous parler en privé quelques minutes, Commandant?

\- Bien sûr, répondit curieusement Spock.

\- Je vais voir Victor avec Commandant Spock, entre temps, la passerelle est à Sulu.

\- Très bien Capitaine, accepta le pilote.

Bon... Alors, ce n'était pas qu'Uhura ne respectait pas l'intimité des gens, bien au contraire, mais elle croyait que peu importe ce qui avait déclenché cette dispute était dangereux pour leur relation et, du coup, à l'équipage tout entier. Et puis, elle leur laissa de l'intimité! Elle brancha ses écouteurs avant de se connecter sur le communicateur du Capitaine. De cette façon, elle pouvait entendre sans être entendu.

 _La porte claqua derrière les deux garçons._

 _Puis, il eut un silence. Uhura crut presque que le communicateur avait été éteint, jusqu'à ce que Kirk se décide de finalement parler._

 _\- Juste... Laisse-moi deux secondes..._

 _\- Peu importe le temps que tu as de besoin._

 _\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi! C'était limité excessif! C'est purement naturel que tu proposes une équipe pour ce genre de mission, t'incluant même dans celle-ci. C'est même dans ton rôle de Commandant._

 _Autre silence._ Bien qu'Uhura ne pouvait rien voir de la situation, elle imaginait bien Kirk faire les cents pas et Spock, le regardant, sans bouger d'un poil.

 _\- Peut-être ne voulais-tu pas que je participe à la mission? proposa Spock, en chuchotant._

 _\- Mais elle était raisonnablement sécuritaire._

 _\- À 84,33334%._

 _\- Nous avons fait bien pire._

 _\- Affirmatif, s'exclama Spock._

 _Spock dut encore une fois faire les premiers pas._

 _\- Et pourtant..._

 _\- Pourtant, j'aurais préféré que tu reste dans le vaisseau. Où je pouvais te voir. Où je..._

 _\- Où tu pouvais me protéger? Conclut Spock._

 _\- Oui, murmura Kirk._

Uhura se sentit soudain bien intruse dans cette conversation si intime. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, à ce niveau de maturité dans leur relation. Elle s'attendait à des querelles et de la jalousie mais c'était bien tout. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à des discussions de ce genre.

 _\- Bon, alors, c'est réglé, tu pourras y aller en mission. Désolé de... De ça. Alors, va rassembler ton équipe mentionnée plus tôt –très bon choix en passant- et puis on se revoit dans quelques heures maximum._

 _Des bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre._

 _\- Et ne t'avise pas de t'amener des problèmes, aussi non, je vais personnellement descendre sur cette maudite planète pour te botter le cul, s'exclama Kirk avant que son Commandant ne parte. On garde contact!_

Uhura raccrocha aussitôt, regrettant d'avoir envahi ce petit moment. Elle enleva lentement ses écouteurs et les rangea, ne voulant plus faire ce genre d'actions.

* * *

84,3333334% que la mission aille sans problème.

0,0352% des chances de perdre un membre de l'équipage dans cette mission.

Les chiffres, pour Spock, c'était non seulement une facilité mais également quelque chose de relaxant. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes et donc, cela n'était pas une inquiétude pour lui. C'était simplement... facile.

Savoir comment il se sentait? Savoir mesurer quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que de l'amour qu'un (dans cette situation, Spock, avec ses propres critères et mode de pensées) peut avoir pour une autre personne... C'était... comment dire... un peu plus difficile que 2+2.

84,121% que Kirk l'aime selon les critères généraux des humains.

09,74% des chances que leur relation tienne les cinq années.

Spock se sentit mal à l'idée de ces minces 9%.

\- Commandant Spock, combien d'échantillons de terre? Demanda Göl.

\- Hum, et bien deux, alors mettez-en trois s'il vous plaît.

L'officier hocha la tête.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que le Vulcain restait là, regardant son éprouvette vide. Il commençait un peu à comprendre ce que Kirk disait par « garder leur distances » et « le trouver trop distrayant ».

Il se remit au travail et continua de chercher pour un liquide quelconque. Cette planète n'avait peut-être pas d'eau mais à ce qu'il paraîtrait, la moitié de ses éléments étaient sous forme liquide. Alors, il se dirigea à travers les plantes diverses et exotiques.

Il s'arrêta.

Était-ce... Non! Cette planète devait être inhabitée!

Pourtant, un nouveau bruit de bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et donc, Spock s'avança un peu plus avant d'apercevoir la source de ce bruit au mystérieux sur cette planète ô combien étrangère.

Un chien.

Un chien de l'espace.

Un chien extraterrestre.

Spock garda ses yeux fixés sur l'animal et prit son communicateur.

\- Capitaine? Je propose que pour la prochaine remise des analyses d'une planète, nous prenions quelqu'un d'autre que le docteur McCoy.

 _\- Quoi? Pourquoi?_ Répondit immédiatement Kirk.


	15. Chapitre 15- L'Enterprise Cpt Kirk (1,5)

_Wow! Le troisième film, non mais! À part le manque crucial de Spirk, j'ai adoré!  
_

 _Je vous souhaite un merveilleux été à tous et j'espère que mon absence n'a pas trop été remarquée... Mais bon, voilà un bien gros chapitre rien que pour vous! u.u  
_

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire, cela fait toujours mes journées et je l'apprécie réellement! Bonjour également aux nouveaux followers, vous êtes les bienvenues! ;)_

 _P.S: Guys, j'ai très hâte au prochain chapitre, puisqu'il y aura beaucoup de drunk!people et d'humour, mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus... Et puis, je ne veux pas vous mettre trop en haleine, puisqu'avec mon rythme d'écriture, ce serait bien diabolique de ma part (J'écris environ 6 fanfictions &histoires&collab(histoires entre amis) à écrire en même temps, alors soyez patients...)._

 _Alors, j'espère que vous allez aimer et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous voulez que je montre plus un certain personnage ou que j'utilise un différent point de vue pour les prochains chapitres, je suis ouverte aux suggestions. Bonne lecture, et bon été, je vous aime tous beaucoup! :)_

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **L'Enterprise, Capitaine Kirk (partie 1,5)**_

\- Un chien? Tu en es sûr? Comme sur terre? Les petits animaux poilus que l'on garde dans les maisons?

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble un chien, Jim, s'offusqua Spock.

\- La biologie n'a jamais été ta force, énonça Kirk avec un sourire.

Les deux dirigeants marchèrent vers le centre des sciences du vaisseau. L'équipe tactique avait immédiatement été téléportée sur le vaisseau et le mystère était plus sécuritaire à résoudre à bord.

La porte ouverte, Kirk se rendit bien compte qu'il n'y était jamais venu, car il s'en serait souvenu. Des comptoirs de métal et des écrans tactiles se mêlaient sans gêne aux végétaux environnants. C'était à se demander si ce centre était gris ou vert. Ou rose ou orange ou bleu. Spock y rentra comme si de rien n'était, il était techniquement le chef du département des sciences, il y était habitué. Kirk resta un peu loin, voulant bien prendre une image du tout. Sur les murs, des branches grimpantes et des plantes foncées placées hasardement comme des taches sur un dalmatien.

Spock s'approcha d'un des chandails bleus et ils eurent une petite conversation silencieuse. En fait, Jim le remarqua, la pièce devait bien être la plus silencieuse du vaisseau. Il se sentait plus calme que jamais.

Et puis... Quelque chose lui toucha le dos.

Il se tendit, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui pourrait bien lui faire cette pression. Il se retourna lentement pour se détendre aussitôt.

\- Hey, toi, s'introduit gentiment Kirk à la petite créature.

Suspendu par une des branches, l'animal (ou l'oiseau?) regardait Kirk de côté avec ses grands yeux semblables à ceux d'un hibou. Son pelage était de plume et ses pattes, celle d'arrières étaient crochues comme celles d'aigle et celle de l'avant, poilue comme celle de chat. Pour rajouter au mystère, il avait une paire d'oreille de loup et le visage d'un paresseux. Globalement, Kirk ne le comprenait pas mais déjà, il l'aimait bien.

\- Parfait, merci docteur Flæsk, dit Spock en revenant vers son Capitaine.

\- Aucun problème, docteur Spock, je- Hum, Capitaine, si vous pourriez vous tenir loin du Tswain. Ils n'aiment pas être touchés pas autrui que leur maître.

\- Oh, désolé, rougit Kirk en enlevant la main tendue vers l'animal.

\- Tout va bien, Docteur, Pierrot n'est pas très protecteur.

Kirk sourit à la mention du prénom de l'animal.

\- Dites cela aux techniciens qui doivent le nourrir lorsque vous n'êtes pas présent, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas sauté sur le Capitaine.

Spock lui sourit, n'ayant rien à rajouter.

Jim se retourna de nouveau vers le Tswain et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le Capitaine ne pouvait pas croire une seconde que ce gentil petit animal lui ferait le moindre mal. Il reviendrait et leur montrerait qu'il pourrait toucher et agir avec Pierrot sans risquer sa vie.

\- Et bien, j'essaierais de venir plus souvent alors. Passez une belle journée Docteur.

Spock ouvrit la porte pour laisser Kirk y aller en premier mais celui-ci envoya la main au Tswain.

\- Bye-Bye Pierrot, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et ils furent en dehors des laboratoires. Jim s'ennuyait immédiatement de la paisibilité de la pièce.

\- Alors, tu aurais des amis que je ne connaissais pas? Dit Kirk, s'amusant.

\- Pierrot est plus un partenaire de travail qu'autre chose, s'expliqua Spock.

Kirk éclata de rire. Spock fronça les sourcils.

\- Je parlais de docteur, mais bon si tu veux parler de Pierrot, parlons-en!

Mais Jim ne lui donna pas le temps, continuant de rire aux éclats.

\- Alors, le Docteur Flæsk a refait les radars et il y a deux formes animales sur la planète que nous n'avions pas identifié plus tôt pour une raison inconnue. Donc, le chien et... Une autre.

\- Wow, Sherlock sort de ce corps, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

Spock se renfrogna. Il n'était pas habitué à se faire dire que ces propos étaient... Inutiles.

\- Nous avons deux choix. Indiquer le mystère dans un rapport et passer à une autre mission en attendant les ordres de la Fédération OU nous pourrions aller voir sur la planète directement, ce qui serait également justifié.

Kirk lui sourit.

\- Après toutes ces années, tu ne me connais toujours pas?

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais tout de même demander, s'expliqua Spock, avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

 _\- Capitaine, l'on repère une zone de grande chaleur au Nord-Est de votre position. Nos meilleures hypothèses porteraient vers l'écrasement d'un vaisseau._

\- Merci Chekov, l'équipe partira d'ici peu vers cet emplacement, dit Kirk dans le communicateur.

Kirk enclencha son laser, prêt à se défendre contre l'ennemi anonyme.

-Prêt? Demanda-t-il à son second.

Spock chargea son laser et acquiesça. Avec eux, se tenaient McCoy, bien malgré lui, McFallen et Göl.

Leurs pas se firent presque muets alors qu'ils entamèrent leur marche vers les restants de l'engin. Car oui, d'où ils étaient à présent, ils pouvaient voir quelques bouts de métal et l'air leur sembla définitivement plus chaud.

Le Capitaine leur fit signe d'attendre à son équipe et, sans même y penser, Spock le suivit vers le vaisseau.

Ils sortirent prudemment des arbres, le laser prêt à être utilisé au moindre danger.

C'est donc dans ce mode d'ultime soldat que Jim baissa aussitôt son arme et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la vision incompréhensible. Son arme pendait misérablement à son côté. Pourtant, l'arme de Spock ne fit que se resserrer.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend si long- Oh mon Dieu, est-ce-?

Aucun des deux ne quitta la chose des yeux lorsque McFallen arriva.

\- McFallen, ramenez les autres au vaisseau et soyez sûr que nous avons tous nos échantillons.

\- Mais… Il… C'est…

\- Maintenant, Yoan. C'est un ordre, obligea Kirk avec un ton dur et sérieux.

Et l'officier s'en alla.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Spock en premier.

\- Allons, Spock, tu sais qui je suis…

Spock ne répondit pas, le laser toujours pointé vers l'autre.

\- Alors, comment devons-nous vous appeler, monsieur?

L'homme, pas si étranger que cela, sourit.

\- Monsieur Spock fera très bien l'affaire je crois, Kirk.

Kirk se tourna vers son Spock, cherchant des réponses, mais celui-ci avait l'air aussi confus que lui-même.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demandé? Une mission normale? Sans surprise ou sans danger! Il me semble que ce n'est pas compliqué, s'enragea un peu Jim à lui-même.

* * *

Une table. Trois hommes. Une petite pièce de conférence.

Kirk et Spock à une extrémité et… l'autre Spock, du côté opposé.

Jim aurait bien aimé penser à cette scène comme celle d'un interrogatoire de police, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, la situation ressemblait plus à deux parents grognant à leur enfant (qui était la copie conforme d'un des deux parents, mais avec une bonne trentaine d'années supplémentaires).

\- D'où venez-vous? Demanda Kirk, toujours sur les nerfs.

Le vieux Spock lui sourit gentiment.

\- L'évidence même de l'impossibilité de nos deux formes revient à une seule supposition possible. Un autre univers.

\- Oh, vous seriez surpris du nombre de fois que quelqu'un peut être cloné, s'exclama Kirk.

Un silence se fit entendre.

\- Comment êtes-vous passé d'un univers à l'autre, alors, _Monsieur_ Spock? continua Kirk.

\- Matière rouge, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors, surpris.

La matière rouge était une substance complètement interdite, de par son instabilité et sa puissance. Le fait que l'inconnu en ait possession et l'ait utilisé fut donc… suspect.

\- Bon, prit enfin la parole Spock, je vais êtes bien franc, Monsieur, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Sans parler de notre ressemblance évidente, je vous vois d'un bien mauvais œil. Votre venue était totalement inattendue et le fait que vous ayez utilisé la matière rouge incorrectement prouve une fois de plus votre incompétence.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kirk se retourna rapidement vers son Spock, surpris de la soudaine irritabilité.

\- Une fois de plus? Demanda le vieux Spock, bien irrité.

\- Le fait même que vous soyez en ce moment dans le mauvais univers et que vous étiez pris seul sur une planète inconnue revient de la stupidité.

Kirk garda sa respiration.

\- J'avais un chat avec moi, répliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Bien peu utile, renvoya Spock.

\- Et bien, si le temps est venu de notre analyse comparée, je dirais également que votre comportement, mon cher compatriote, me semble bien dévergondé et inapproprié pour un Vulcain de votre âge. Ne devriez-vous pas être encore à l'Académie des sciences, sur Vulcain? Votre attitude «relâchée» serait probablement mal vue, ne trouvez-vous pas, mon cher. Père ne vous a-t-il jamais dit de vous tenir droit?

Oh non…

Kirk, qui regardait vers l'avant, prit rapidement le poignet de son ami, sous la table, et passa son pouce sur la peau de celui-ci, essayant de le calmer comme il pouvait. Il savait très bien comment ce genre de commentaire le mettait sur les nerfs rapidement.

La main de Spock se transforma en poing et le visage de Spock retourna en «zombie mode». Kirk remarqua alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression.

Spock alla pour répliquer, probablement avec encore plus de véhémence, mais il fut bien vite coupé.

\- Spock, où est mon rapport? Je te l'ai dit hier que je le voulais, mais évidemment, tu étais bien trop occupé à- The Fuck? Wow, ton père te ressemble, vraiment, désolé Monsieur, j'ai simplement eu un peu peur, je dois dire que la-

\- McCoy, chuchota Kirk en avertissement.

\- … ressemblance est, je dois dire, évidente. En fait, je ne connais rien du tout sur les Vulcains, est-ce que vous vous recréez de façon asexuée?

\- Bones, cria Kirk, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre les longs discours du médecin et l'attitude toujours agressive des deux Vulcains.

\- Quoi, cria Bones avec la même intensité que son ami. Quoi? Quoi?

\- Voudrais-tu bien attendre derrière la porte, nous finissions seulement de parler…

McCoy fut confus, mais finalement, il eut un éclair de génie dans les yeux (Kirk en eut bien peur) et fit signe qu'il partait.

\- Oh, vous… Vous êtes en train de lui dire pour… tu sais? Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je vous jure qu'ils… Hey attends, depuis quand est-ce que Spock a un père? Je pensais qu'il-

\- Bones, dehors! C'est un ordre!

Ce n'était plus de la simple colère, il était en rage.

 _Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas arrêter de parler du père de Spock, juste quelques minutes?_

La porte se fit entendre et Jim prit trois grandes respirations avant de continuer.

 _Ok, changeons de tactique._

\- Parfait, alors, l'amour ne règne peut-être pas, alors je vais rendre un service à tous en demandant une chose – Et je vous préviens, si je n'entends ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une insulte, je vous jure que je vous remets sur cette planète avec votre chien – Et oui, parce que c'est un CHIEN et pas un CHAT- et je ferais en sorte qu'aucun vaisseau Starfleet n'approche cette constellation avant ma mort. Personne ne va venir sur MON vaisseau et insulter MON équipage, est-ce clair, Monsieur Spock?

Le Vulcain hocha la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que l'on vous ramène dans votre univers? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, est la réponse courte.

Kirk le regarda, demanda la suite.

\- La réponse développée serait qu'il existe une infinité de mondes parallèles. Même si nous prenions la chance de me renvoyer, le pourcentage que j'arrive dans le bon est presque impossible.

\- Et bien pourquoi avoir traversé vers ici, alors? Demanda Spock dans un chuchotement rauque.

\- Cette erreur ne fut pas la mienne mais bien celle du professeur McCoy, celui de notre univers.

\- Professeur? Demanda Bones en ouvrant la porte, prouvant qu'il écoutait depuis le début.

Les trois hommes assis se retournèrent pour le regarder.

\- Oui, notre mathématicien à bord, professeur McCoy. Il n'est pas le meilleur, cela est facile à dire.

Kirk se mit à rire et les traits de Spock s'adoucirent. Il aurait probablement souri s'il n'était pas si nerveux. Bones ne fit que fermer la porte, se cachant par le fait même.

\- Monsieur Spock, si vous étiez de cet univers, vous sauriez que le mot «impossible» n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Je vais vous ramener dans votre univers, même si pour cela, je dois vous botter le fessier pour y arriver.

\- J'apprécierais une autre méthode, même si j'aime bien votre motivation, Capitaine Kirk.

* * *

Spock (celui de l'autre univers, soyons clair) s'était promis qu'il ne monterait plus jamais dans le NCC-1701 et pourtant, voilà qu'il y était encore. Il avait été surpris de voir Kirk également.

De plus, la façon de converser et de se positionner de l'autre Spock l'intriguait beaucoup. Ce n'était définitivement pas un comportement vulcain, même si tous les passagers pouvaient y voir des airs frigides, Spock voyait la posture un peu courbée, les expressions faciales évidentes (pour lui) et sa colère incontrôlable. Le tout mélangé?

Spock en avait peur.

Les Vulcains faisaient vœux d'abstinence de sentiments pour une raison bien claire: Ils ressentaient trop et cela les amenaient dans des élans de colère ou de vengeance extrême. Le fait même que (le jeune) Spock soit plus «libre» de ses sentiments posait un énorme problème et cela le mettait dans une position bien inconfortable.

Très rapidement, il avait senti un comportement hostile venant de son double, alors qu'il ne se serait jamais introduit devant quelqu'un d'une façon si inélégante. L'avoir traité d'incompétent revient à une des plus grandes insultes vulcaines. Insulter l'intelligence de quelqu'un est bien trop vipère, venant de n'importe quel de leur race.

Il ne voulait plus revoir cette version de lui-même. Il le regardait et voyait un jeune homme perturbé et chaotique. Dorénavant, il essayerait de l'éviter.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Un cognement à sa porte se fit entendre et Spock soupira en se levant bien malgré lui.

17,63333334% des chances que ce soit Spock.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Mais bon, les probabilités n'étaient pas de son côté dans cet univers.

Monsieur Spock lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me justifier, Monsieur, débuta Spock en rentrant dans la chambre de l'aîné. Simplement pour… m'excuser de mon insubordination de plus tôt.

Le plus vieux des Spock le jaugea d'un regard.

\- Vous êtes un piètre menteur mon cher, dit-il tranquillement. Qui vous a demandé de vous excuser?

Le plus jeune se renfrogna, le vert lui monta un peu aux joues, de honte.

\- Personne, mentit-il encore.

L'aîné se rassit sur son lit alors que le plus jeune s'accota sur le meuble le plus près de la porte.

\- Ne serait-ce pas votre Capitaine?

La tête du Vulcain se releva bien vite.

\- Jim?

\- Oui, si vous en êtes aux prénoms…

Un sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Vous n'avez pas de Jim dans votre univers, n'est-ce pas?

Dans le sens de lui dire «vous comprendriez si vous en aviez un».

\- Dans notre… univers, le jeune officier Kirk nous a quittés avant ses 24 ans. Il est mort en sauvant Vulcain d'une attaque romulienne.

Le sourire de Spock s'effaça.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais pour ses actes de bravoure et de sacrifice, je lui dois tout mon respect. Autant dans mon univers que dans le vôtre.

Le visage de Spock s'effondra.

\- Il n'y a pas à être triste, Commandant, dit-il avec plus qu'une pointe de dégoût sur le mot «triste», il est mort en héros et est, après tout, toujours vivant dans votre univers.

Spock voulut immédiatement rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas «être triste», mais il se fatigua bien vite et puis… ce serait mentir.

\- Que faites-vous alors? Demanda le plus jeune, avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas d'où vient votre confusion.

\- Vous dites que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, que faites-vous? Quel est votre travail? Qui avez-vous comme amis?

\- Le concept d'amitié met bien éloigné, jeune homme. Je me demande simplement pourquoi il est si facile pour vous.

Mais le Commandant fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu :

\- Vous n'avez donc personne à qui parler? Comment jouez-vous aux échecs et que faites-vous lors de vos temps libres? Demanda-t-il, en urgence.

\- J'essaie de me tenir le plus occupé possible, je n'ai point besoin de «temps libres» comme vous dites. Ce temps serait alors perdu. Mais voudriez-vous donc arrêter de parler comme un simple humain, j'ai peine à vous comprendre, Spock.

Spock aurait bien voulu lui expliquer qu'il était, à quelque part, humain et qu'il avait le droit de parler comme il voulait et que non son père ne lui avait pas appris comment être un bon petit Vulcain, parce qu'il n'était plus là. Il aurait voulu se justifier mile et une fois, mais bien vite, en prenant sa respiration, il sut qu'il ne ferait que perdre son temps et il partit là où il voulait réellement aller.

* * *

\- Il doit bien avoir une façon de le ramener. Il faut simplement que je la trouve, dit Kirk, infatigable.

\- Mmmmmf-mmm, gémit Spock sans nécessairement écouter son camarade de matelas.

Kirk était sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant le moindre petit détail qu'il n'avait pas retravaillé dans sa tête pour la millionième fois déjà.

Spock était étalé sur Jim, sur le ventre, le visage appuyé sur l'épaule du Capitaine et un bras passant sur la taille de celui-ci. Il aurait pu facilement s'endormir… Si Kirk pouvait arrêter de parler!

\- Et si Kirk de l'autre côté le cherchait? Tu imagines si Amanda attendait son retour, attendant un miracle, perdant espoir à chaque espoir? Et s'ils comptaient sur moi pour te- pour le ramener!

Tranquillement Spock prit la main de Kirk dans la sienne, question de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire à propos de l'autre Kirk.

Il se tue pendant quelques temps et Spock pensa qu'il tombait finalement endormi.

Comme il avait tort.

\- Il faut rassembler une petite équipe, trouver une solution!

Un nouveau gémissement de la part du mi-Vulcain se fit entendre, quoi qu'il eut une pointe plus importante d'énervement à l'intérieur.

\- Ce soir!

\- Quoi? Poussa finalement Spock de sa voix rauque.

Et Kirk prit avantage du redressement de Spock pour se lever complètement et partir de son lit. Il marcha vers la porte tout en continuant son dialogue.

\- Oui, Victor, Aisha, toi et moi dans 10 minutes dans la salle des moteurs.

\- Aisha? Demanda Spock.

\- Oui, la bajorane. Tu sais, celle de mon anniversaire. 10 minutes Spock, ne sois pas en retard, l'avertit Kirk en ouvrant la porte pour quitter. Oh et n'oublie pas de mettre un chandail, cowboy, parce que j'admire la vue, mais c'est très distrayant!

Il offrit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un énorme sourire et il referma la porte.

Spock ressentit le vide sous lui, s'effondra dans le matelas et chuchota à lui-même, exténué :

\- Juste 5 minutes.

* * *

Il arriva 5 minutes en retard. Et cela comprenait le fait qu'il n'avait pris que 2 minutes pour s'habiller et arriver à la salle des machines.

Les trois autres étaient déjà présents et, d'après l'allure mécontente de Jim, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir avancé.

\- Et si nous allions à une station pour lui construire un vaisseau et utiliser la matière rouge… Il sait comment, hypothétisa Aisha.

\- Peut-être, mais les probabilités qu'il arrive dans le bon univers sont improbables, voir impossibles, répliqua Victor. Et de plus, trouver de la matière rouge reviendrait du miracle

Kirk se retourna en entendant des pas et fut bien heureux de voir Spock. Ses épaules parurent se détendre.

\- Quels sont les choix que nous avons? Qu'est-ce qui ouvre la frontière entre les différents univers? Y a-t-il une façon de les choisir? Un emplacement? Un temps précis? Ou peut-être devrions chercher à renverser la situation. Comment faire pour que tout cela n'arrive jamais, demanda Spock à voix haute.

Il savait que son vocabulaire n'était pas soutenu, il savait que sa tenue n'était pas exemplaire (son uniforme était réduit à une suite de plis bleus) et sa posture n'était pas tout à fait appropriée, mais il était tard et il peinait à rester debout.

Victor se mit à exprimer son avis sur les voyages entre différents univers et comment que, bien que les professeurs à l'Académie lui répétèrent toujours que c'était impossible, plusieurs cas arrivèrent dans différents endroits, pas seulement en espace. Ce n'était pas une question d'«où», mais bien de comment.

Aisha hocha la tête :

\- J'ai lu plusieurs témoignages. Tous différents, mais portant les trois mêmes «comment». Le première est simplement impossible. Une espèce (ou plusieurs, qui sait) serait capable et même formée à sauter d'un univers à l'autre. Parfois, ils emportent des individus dans un but précis, mais j'ai également lu sur un humain qui découvrit être 1/3 de cette espèce, l'on croit que c'est de cette façon qu'il a voyagé. La deuxième option est l'utilisation d'un trou noir ou tunnel entre deux mondes.

 _Comme M. Spock_ , pensa le Commandant.

\- Et la troisième et bien… Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois…

Jim la regarda et lui sourit, à la fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de cette réponse, mais également pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de sa contribution.

\- Le retour dans le temps.

Devant le regard désapprobateur des trois autres hommes, elle dut se justifier.

\- Pensez-y. Nous le ramenons au même moment où il est entré dans notre univers. Il repasse dans le même trou noir qu'il a utilisé en arrivant-

Spock se retourna vers Jim. Ses sourcils dirent :

 _Tu leur as tout dit?_

Jim roula ses yeux avant de plier ses paupières et de former une ligne droite avec ses lèvres :

 _Pas tout, idiot!_

\- …dans notre monde, de ce fait, il revient dans le bon univers et nous n'avons pas à l'envoyer dans un plan mortel ou un univers étranger.

Le Capitaine et le Commandant hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors, quoi? Notre meilleur plan est le voyage dans le temps? C'est bien, quelqu'un sait comment le faire, alors que… Que nous avons ni l'équipement ou les connaissances pour?

Le quatuor resta silencieux… pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le cerveau du mi-Vulcain passait d'un scénario à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un mal de tête ne l'atteigne et il continua, il savait que c'était exactement ce que faisait Jim.

\- Et si… non. Peut-être que si je… Ce n'est pas une certitude et ce serait dangereux.

Jim le regarda, l'espoir dans ses yeux.

\- Mettre une fonction de temps au téléporteur pourrait peut-être fonctionner, l'envoyant où et quand nous le voulons, mais… je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je pourrais peut-être créer une formule qui nous le permettrait. J'aurais besoin de Monsieur Victor et de son assistant, évidemment, mais je crois que… ce serait notre meilleure option.

Le sourire de Kirk s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Wow, c'est génial Spock! Je suis si heureux, je pourrais t'embrasser, s'exclama-t-il.

Un silence s'installa. Les yeux de Spock s'agrandirent à un point presque grotesque et du vert lui monta au visage. Victor regarda le Capitaine, la bouche ouverte de surprise et Aisha pinça ses lèvres, son visage blanc devant la situation.

Krik ne perçu le malaise général que trop tard.

\- C'est… C'est une expression humaine, cela veut dire être très très heureux, je hum… Ce n'était pas pour de vrai, c'est juste une expression, je…

Il regarda ses trois amis, venant tous d'une planète différente que la Terre.

\- Wow, d'accord, alors il y a un humain par pied carré sur ce maudit vaisseau mais pas moyen d'en avoir un seul quand on en a vraiment besoin?! S'enragea Kirk, les joues rouges d'embarras.

* * *

Cela prit trois jours pour Spock, Victor et Scotty de faire les modifications sur la console et la programmation du téléporteur. Trois jours sans presque aucun temps d'arrêt.

Les trois hommes vivaient dans une bulle ouvrière. Ils ne ressentaient pas vraiment de sommeil ou d'ennui, à ce point, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire et le faisaient.

De son côté, Kirk dirigea l'Enterprise au satellite de la Fédération le plus près et trouva une manière de prendre le plus petit vaisseau qu'ils purent trouver. Parce que OUI , ils avaient pensé aux détails scientifiques, mais pas au fait qu'il faudrait un vaisseau pour que M. Spock puisse se diriger quelque part. Avec plusieurs hommes et femmes (quoi, les femmes de son équipage étaient toutes aussi fortes), ils réussirent à transporter le vaisseau fabriqué pour une seule personne jusqu'au téléporteur. M. Spock, toujours aussi septique de leur plan, regardait le tout de loin, et si cet homme était comparable à son Spock, Kirk dirait qu'il était impressionné.

Au troisième jour, tous finirent leur travail et ce fut le temps pour M. Spock et son chien, Pierrot, de partir. Et oui, Kirk trouva cela plutôt drôle lorsqu'il apprit.

Il regarda au loin dans la salle de téléportation, qui ne lui avait jamais été aussi familière qu'aujourd'hui, les deux Spock se parler et, quoique la conversation sembla inconfortable pour les deux, il y vit une certaine nécessité pour les deux de se parler.

\- Capitaine, les analyses sont revenues et sont prêtes à être envoyées- wow… je ne savais pas que les Vulcains se ressemblaient autant, dit un officier des sciences.

\- Quelles analyses, demanda-t-il aussitôt.

L'officier fut hypnotisé pendant encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Et bien les résultats sur la planète, Capitaine, quoi d'autre?

Kirk faillit bien éclater de rire devant la banalité, mais à la place, il remercia l'homme et le renvoya à son travail.

Peu de son équipage savait à propos de leur mission improvisée, et pour ceux qui savaient, ils ne savaient pas la véritable identité de l'inconnu vulcain.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Finalement, le senior Spock entra dans le vaisseau, Pierrot à son côté. Son visage était indéchiffrable, bien pire que celui de Spock.

\- Un dernier mot, Monsieur Spock, avant de partir? Demanda-t-il à l'intercom de la console, reliée au vaisseau.

Personne sauf Spock et lui n'était dans la pièce.

\- Pour la première fois, Jim crut voir une pointe d'humour dans les yeux du vieux Spock.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est un chien? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Ouiii, s'exclama Kirk, en soupirant d'exaspération, mais avec un petit fond de rire.

Le Vulcain hocha les épaules.

\- Biologie n'a jamais été ma matière forte.

\- Je le sais, répondit Jim avec un petit sourire en coin en se tournant vers son propre Vulcain.

Spock regarda la console en roulant ses yeux et murmurant un petit «Je sais la différence entre un chat et un chien au moins» et Kirk rit un peu avant d'envoyer un petit «au revoir» à l'homme.

\- Longue vie et priorité, dit-il avant d'être téléporté, Kirk l'espérait, vers son monde.

« _Priorité_?», ça ne sonnait pas bien, même si cela venait d'un univers parallèle.

Spock retroussa son nez et fronça ses sourcils.

\- C'était tellement… bizarre, déclara Spock, toujours confus par l'expérience.

Kirk hocha la tête et tapa sur l'épaule de Spock, le comprenant bien.

\- Bon, maintenant, on peut aller se coucher, confia Kirk, enfin fatigué.

\- Oh, Dieu merci, s'exclama Spock en s'écroulant presque sur la console.

* * *

Et les revoilà dans leur lit et bien que cela ne fasse que quelques secondes qu'ils furent couchés et Spock était encore une fois confortable, prêt –ô si prêt- à enfin dormir et avoir le temps de se lever tard.

Il se renfrogna contre le matelas et le corps près de lui, bien satisfait d'être enfin confortable et reposé.

Kirk rit doucement.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais celui en manque d'affection, chuchota-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Spock grogna, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait dormir.

Kirk ne dit plus rien, mais son sourire resta sur ses lèvres et lentement, il passa sa main délicatement dans le dos de Spock.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent et ils sentirent finalement leurs degrés de fatigue les atteindre.

 _Bizzz… Bizzz…_

Un énorme et dangereux grognement sortit du mi-Vulcain et Kirk attendit, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Jim Tibérius Kirk, si tu ne fais qu'un mouvement vers ta tablette, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Et Kirk eut réellement peur. Ce serait le genre de Spock de l'envoyer hors de la chambre…

Alors, il referma ses bras autour de Spock et lui donna un petit bisou sur la tête avant d'oublier sa tablette et le message mystère.

De toute façon, cela n'était pas la sonnerie de son équipage, c'était probablement un message de la Fédération. Il regarderait cela au matin. Il préférait être là, avec son grognon petit Spock, plus que n'importe quoi.

…

Alors que Kirk ne pouvait pas le voir de son lit, l'écran de sa tablette présentait un message d'une planète de la Fédération, près de leur position.

 _Cher Capitaine Kirk,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous inviter, vous et votre équipage, à un bal, dans 15 heures. Cet événement en l'honneur de notre nouvelle affiliation avec la Fédération serait encore plus officiel si vous nous accordiez le plaisir de votre présence. Costumes chics obligatoires. Le souper et boissons sont offerts par le Général Khan, lui-même._

 _Les coordonnées de l'événement se retrouvent plus bas dans ce message._

 _Au plaisir de vous voir,_

 _\- Médérich, assistant officiel du Général._

* * *

Dans un autre univers, un certain Commandant Spock retourna à son vaisseau. Un mois après pourtant, demanda un congé d'une semaine. Spock visita pour la première fois la Terre et prit rendez-vous avec une certaine Mme. Kirk.

Il prit des heures de son temps pour exprimer ses impressions de son fils, ou du moins, celui d'un autre univers. La femme, toujours prise en deuil pleura pour la majorité du temps, mais, comme elle le révéla à l'homme, n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis des années.

Il lui parla de son poste de Capitaine, de l'Enterprise et de son équipage qui l'adorait et qu'il adorait. Après avoir décrit et redécrit chaque seconde de ces quelques jours à la dame, il glissa quelques mots, bien qu'il ne les avait pas prévus.

\- Votre fils est entre bonnes mains, là-bas, madame. Son Commandant est particulièrement doué et dédié à ce Kirk. Jamais il ne le laisserait se mettre en danger. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a voulu que je vienne vous voir, pour que vous sachiez, et je le cite, «l'homme extraordinaire» qu'est votre fils.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la réponse de cette femme. La même question qu'il se posa des années et des années de temps, après.

\- Alors où était-il ce Commandant, lorsque mon fils mourrait sur une planète qui n'était même pas la sienne. Où était-il alors qu'il se sacrifia pour tout un peuple alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme. Où était-il alors qu'il mourrait seul, en agonie? Mon fils ne méritait pas une telle mort!

Spock hésita. Son premier réflexe fut de donner des coordonnées, mais ce ne serait ni satisfaisant pour elle ou pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, madame. Au mauvais endroit, sûrement.


	16. Chapitre 16- Finale (partie 1)

_What's up vous? Et non, je ne regarderais pas cela fait combien de temps que j'ai posté haha, parce que cela serait beaucoup trop déprimant!_

 _Dans d'autres nouvelles flash, je vous annonce ma dernière partie (et oui, j'aurais pu continuer cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais il faut savoir arrêter pour pouvoir passer à autre chose), mais attendez attendez, car en fait, cette finale me prendra au moins 3 chapitres et je prévois un épilogue, donc, ce n'est vraiment pas encore fini, ne vous en faites pas (de toute façon, avec mon rythme «fantastique»... hahaha, mais ne me tapper pas trop sur la tête pour cela!) Et puis, je pourrais plus m'y mettre puisque je suis en congé des fêtes!_

 _Je tiens encore à remercier tous les nouveaux commentaires depuis le derniers chapitre, ils m'aident **réellement** et chaque fois que j'en reçois un, cela me donne un boost pour vous offrir le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible! Je vous aime tous et toutes! :)_

 _Alors, première partie et voilà! Prochain chapitre spoilers: Amanda appelle les garçons. Uhura devient espionne professionnelle. Victor a un peu bu, lui aussi._

* * *

 **Attention à ne pas vous brûler**

 _ **Finale (partie 1)**_  


Médérich mettait tout en place avec une euphorie énergisante. Des nappes par-ci et plus de lumières par la. Il était, comme il l'avait vu dans ses études humaines, comme une fée marraine (petits terriens naïfs, que de croire que la magie ne soit réservée qu'au marraine!). Il courrait dans tous les sens et ordonnait gentiment le rôle des serveurs, avant l'Heure fatidique.

Les tests de sons étaient commencés, parfait parfait.

Il sourit et ses dents pointues purent ressortir, dévoilant son identité peu ordinaire. En effet, il était ni humain, ni génétiquement modifié. Un simple mélange délaissé, dès sa naissance, sur une planète peu estimée. Une planète aussi mal-aimée que Médérich avait été mal-aimé.

Par contre, avec Kahn aux commandes, tous pourront voir leurs grandeurs. Dans ce jeune homme, Kahn avait vu un assistant plus loyal que n'importe quel autre et il n'avait pas eu tort.

Alors, lorsque son Général lui avait demandé d'acheter une cinquantaine de bouteilles de champagnes terriennes, et d'y incorporer une bonne dose d'un liquide inconnu dans chaque bouteille, il n'avait rien demandé de plus et c'était mis au travail.

* * *

Cela va sembler bien stupide, mais Kirk souriait. Il souriait stupidement. Il était bête de sa part de sourire autant.

\- Jim, ta bonne humeur me déséquilibre, remarqua Spock, avec un minime de tout petit rictus en coin.

Kirk soupira, ne l'écoutant pas. Il finit le nœud papillon de son Commandant et s'éloigna.

\- Wow, j'ai l'impression de t'envoyer à l'Église pour la première fois, dit Kirk tout fier. Et tu es le plus beau de tous les garçons!

Spock roula ses yeux (mais du vert se montra un peu sur ses joues) et Kirk s'assura de replacer l'habit noir (avec gilet bleu marin).

Lui, toujours en pyjama (cela n'était pas rare qu'il dirigeait habillé de la sorte, surtout lors de ses quarts de travail de nuits), avait fait ses obligations avant de revenir en express pour ne pas manquer Spock en habit: une de ses visions favorites.

Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Spock dans un habit était, comment dire, satisfaisant. Comme, par exemple, plier un papier parfaitement égal ou lorsque quelque chose que nous voulions ranger rentre précisément et pleinement. S'il n'y avait pas déjà l'uniforme, Jim obligerait Spock à porter ce genre de vêtement tous les jours.

\- Jim, si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer...

L'Humain sourit et offrit un câlin à Spock, même s'il savait que celui-ci était plus ou moins apprécié de sa part.

Jim s'enfouit la tête dans le cou de Spock et ses bras, dans son dos. Il voulut dire des mots, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tellement ils était gros.

Alors, Kirk se contenta de prendre la main du semi-Vulcain tout en gardant l'embrassade.

Il baisa le cou de son meilleur ami et, activé par le stimulus, des milliers de petites étincelles vinrent traversées le corps de Spock pour se regrouper dans leurs mains conjointes. Kirk le ressentit et en fut heureux.

Le Capitaine se reprit tout de même et replaça l'habit qu'il avait de nouveau froissé.

\- Bon, allez, vas-y avant que je ne le refroisse, dit le Capitaine, toujours aussi stupidement heureux.

\- Mais tu es toujours en pyjama...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu me verras là-bas et laissez-moi vous dire, Commandant, que je serez inoubliable, se vanta Kirk avec humour.

Spock sourit et ses yeux eurent l'air heureux.

\- Je ne veux simplement pas que l'on sorte en même temps, tu sais, pour que personne ne nous voit et commence des rumeurs.

Spock resta sur place quelques instants et soudainement, Kirk ne fut plus si sûr du sentiment du mi-Vulcain. Celui-ci ne fit que s'avancer un peu et offrit un petit bec sur la tête de Kirk avant de partir.

Kirk rougit et attendit que Spock ne sorte avant d'expulser sa joie.

\- Capitaine? Kirk se retourna, trouvant bizarre une telle apostrophe. Il n'y aura pas d'incidents à cette soirée, non?

Kirk y pensa quelques instants et, pris dans la formalité de la demande, se retrouva à répondre de façon tout autant détachée.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à ma disposition, Spock, c'est mon pressentiment. Jusqu'à présent, il est bien endormi.

Spock hocha la tête et referma la porte.

Kirk ne comprit pas vraiment- Pourquoi lui parler si professionnellement alors qu'il avait été une autre personne complètement différente il y a quelques secondes.

Le Capitaine se secoua la tête, se disant qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans le corridor à porter d'oreilles, et retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Une matinée en pyjama.

Une fête.

Un Spock en habit.

La journée promettait fort.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard (et oui, Kirk avait pris chaque minute de ces heures pour être certain de son apparence. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « coquet »), tout l'équipage (sauf quelques ingénieurs et gens de la sécurité) était transporté sur la planète Ceti Alpha VI.

Jusqu'à présent, tout allait bien. L'équipage buvait modérément (ce qui était bizarrement beaucoup leur demander), mangeait proprement et s'occupait.

À voir tous ses gens habillés de la sorte, Kirk se retenait d'éclater de rire. Chekov, par exemple: Il se souvenait très bien (un peu trop clairement d'ailleurs) de la fois où il avait malencontreusement ouvert la porte de la toilette alors que le pauvre, trônait toujours.

 _\- Capiztaine... pourriez-vous...ze zerait apprécier zi vous..._

 _\- Oui, oui, désolé je-_

 _\- Maintenant, Capiztaine!_

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà frais et d'un chic particulier, discutant poliment avec les autres.

Ou, pour autre exemple, Uhura était la plus distinguée de la soirée, portant un robe argentée, faisant scintiller sa beauté de déesse (ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un Vulcain dans la poche qu'on est aveugle à toute beauté...). Et Jim qui se souvenait de la semaine dernière...

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

 _\- Uhura? Tu n'es pas venue à ton quart de travail. Est-ce que ça va?_

 _Il rentra dans la chambre de l'experte en communication._

 _\- Non._

 _C'était... comment dire. Amer et blessé à la fois._

 _La chambre était plongée dans le noir et Kirk eut du mal à trouver le lit. Il s'assied sur le bout, tâchant de ne pas s'asseoir sur elle, et lui demanda, gentiment._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?_

 _\- Non. Je viendrais au prochain quart, Jim, ne t'en fais pas. Ça passera._

 _Jim hocha la tête, même si elle ne put le voir._

 _\- D'accord et bien, si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Ne te gêne pas._

 _Cela arrivait à tout le monde, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il fit envoyer de la crème glacée à sa chambre et prit son quart de travail._

Le Capitaine fut rapidement réveillé de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit ce que son Docteur-Drama-Queen faisait.

\- Bones, si tu ne déposes pas cette bouteille de vin, je te jure que je remplace tous les murs de l'infirmerie pas des fenêtres, question que tu le vois bien, le néant de l'espace!

* * *

Un amuse-bouche à la main, le jeune mi-Vulcain regardait silencieusement ses alentours. Presque tous étaient pris dans une conversation intéressante et c'était assez pour distraire son esprit sans réellement devoir parler à quelqu'un.

En fait, Spock se sentait plutôt détendu. Il appréciait surtout l'air chaud de l'endroit: cela lui rappelait Vulcain.

Dès que cette pensée fut reçue, il la refusa. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il n'y penserait pas! Sa température monta et il se sentit un peu moins bien. Il se prit un verre, essayant de faire baisser sa fièvre montante.

Au loin (il fallait admettre la grandeur de la salle de réception), il pouvait entendre la voix de Jim et (il n'admettrait jamais un lien d'évènements, mais) il devint mieux aussi soudainement.

Comme attiré par ce regard, Kirk se dirigea vers Spock.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien, Commandant?

\- Peut-être, répliqua-il sèchement, vaudrait-il mieux pour monsieur le Capitaine de ne pas être vu avec moi.

Un regard de surprise, presque comparable à celui du mi-Vulcain en entendant ses propres mots, s'étampa sur Kirk.

 _Ils pourraient commencer des rumeurs..._

Voilà ce qu'il s'était forcé, ô combien forcé, de ne pas dire. Pourquoi cela avait été si compliqué?

Les yeux étonnés du Capitaine se remplirent rapidement de souci.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Spock parla vite, essayant de bloquer les prochaines paroles de Kirk, mais il dut se rendre compte de son irrationalité. Bien sûr qu'il avait parlé. Voyons!

\- Ça va, Spock?

Il voulu dire oui.

\- Non.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Le Capitaine, soudainement inquiet, posa le dos de sa main contre le front de Spock avant de réaliser que cela était complètement inutile. Son corps se serait déjà accommodé à la situation, cela ne lui prendrait pas de temps.

Il prit le bras du mi-Vulcain et l'emmena dans un corridor adjacent, question de l'apporter loin des autres, de lui laisser un peu d'espace afin de respirer librement.

Dans le noir, dans le silence, Jim prit la coupe de dans la main de Spock (sa prise était tellement forte, sous le choc, qu'il crut qu'il allait la faire exploser) et recula, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre en main.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il calmement, ne voulant pas aggraver les chose.

Très tranquillement, Spock ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il avait peur de trop en faire sortir à la fois.

\- Je... Vais...

Il respira, ses mains tremblantes.

\- Limiter... Mes... Mots.

Et il referma sa bouche immédiatement.

Kirk ne savait plus quoi faire, il devait- il devait- CE N'EST PAS COMME S'IL Y AVAIT UNE SECTION DANS LE MANUEL DE CAPITAINE POUR LORSQUE VOTRE SECOND N'A PLUS CONTRÔLE DE SES MOTS! POURQUOI CELA ARRIVAIT TOUJOURS?

Il regarda la salle de réception et tous avait l'air très bien.

\- Je reviens dans deux minutes, Spock, je te le promets. Deux minutes.

Spock hocha la tête, ses yeux fermés. Il glissa contre le mur, se recentrant sur le sol.

\- C'est toujours moi, pourquoi c'est toujours moi. Pas moyen qu'un autre attrape un laser, pas moyen qu'un autre puisse péter les plombs à tout bout de champ, pas moyen qu'un autre perde son père et ses origines dans un feu.

Ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait avant de s'entendre, il ouvrit ses yeux, heureux que personne ne l'ait entendu.

* * *

Dr McFabulous buvait à son rythme, soit un océan l'heure. Autour de lui, une petite troupe s'amusait également. Ah comme il s'était ennuyé de sa liqueur. Une bonne semaine depuis qu'il ne s'était pas saoulé autant!

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les déplaçant dans tous les sens.

\- Regardez, s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa coiffure de fortune, je suis le Capitaine!

Et il éclata de rire, tout comme d'autres.

Toujours, se tenant le ventre, celui-ci pris de crampes d'avoir tellement ri, il partit vers les toilettes. Après tout, ses rafraîchissements devaient bien s'accumuler à quelque part.

\- Et bien, et bien, mais quelle magnifique femme-vue vous êtes. Magnifique vue. Désolé, magnifique vue.

Il replaça ses cheveux correctement et la regarda droit dans les yeux, puisque être saoul n'était pas une raison pour être con. L'étiquette en tout temps, lui rappelait souvent sa mère dès qu'il apprit son premier juron. Oui, il en avait reçu des claques en arrière de la tête pour parler librement.

Ses beaux yeux noirs le fixait ardemment. Elle portait une cape d'un tissu bleue foncé riche et ses cheveux, blancs clairs, créaient un contraste magnifique avec son habit foncé.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête lorsqu'il vit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir vu sur l'Enterprise...

\- Avez-vous déjà eu une maladie chronique ou une intoxication extrême? demanda-t-il, cherchant à savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vu à l'infirmerie.

Elle lui offrit un gentil sourire et partit.

Après avoir compris que celle-ci ne reviendrait pas, il soupira.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.

15 secondes plus tard, deux hommes costauds le prenaient par les épaules et l'emmenaient à travers –À TRAVERS- un mur, parcourant, après, plusieurs corridors secrets avant d'arriver dans une pièce plongée dans le noire. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, McCoy s'était relaxé en pâte cuite dans les bras des hommes, question de se faire plus lourd à traîner.

Enfin jeté sur la petite chaise, les deux hommes se postèrent à la porte, attendant bien évidemment quelqu'un.

Dans un souffle, Bones, retrouvant un peu de lucidité, se permit une petite plainte (après tout, c'était toujours lui qui était pris comme princesse sans défense et c'était toujours lui qui se retrouverait dans le plus gros purin à chaque fois) contre la Fédération:

\- Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient, murmura-t-il, engagez-vous.


	17. Chapitre 17- Finale (partie 1,5)

_Heyyyy, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces longs six mois? :)))) Anywayyyyy, voilà le chapitre, laissez-moi un commentaire, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et merci encore aux commentaires du dernier chapitre, si je pouvais les mettre sous mon oreiller je le ferai hahaaah En fait, merci pour simplement lire et patienter, honnêtement, bravo pour vos magnifiques vertus! ZD  
_

 _Bonne été à vous tous et on se revoit un jour pour un autre chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Meverich riait malicieusement dans son coin. Le docteur venait tout juste d'être enlevé et il ne voyait plus le Capitaine et son acolyte, une nouvelle preuve que le plan n'aurait pas pu mieux aller. Khan allait être tellement-

Wow.

La plus magnifique créature que l'Univers n'ait jamais portée se tenait à seulement une dizaine de mètres de lui. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu dès le départ, alors qu'elle illuminait la pièce? Une peau parfaite, des yeux foncés étincelants et une chevelure à l'allure si douce. Sa robe argentée contrastait avec sa magnifique teinte et si Meverich avait été un peu (beaucoup) plus brave, il serait allé lui parler. À l'instar de courage, il continua de l'admirer des yeux. Elle bavardait avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, mais Meverich vit son regard rencontrer le sien une demi-seconde et tout son corps fut envahi de papillons.

Quelques secondes après ce contact, la belle créature s'excusa à ses collègues et se dirigea vers Meverich. Il voulut partir en courant lorsqu'elle s'introduit à lui.

\- Alors, vous passez un bon temps? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit malgré lui et balbutia maladroitement une réponse :

\- Je- Oui, je- Et toi- Et vous?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Oui, oui.

Meverich ne savait pas qu'il pouvait suer autant. Il voulut dire autre chose, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais retourner avec mes amis, mais ne te gêne pas pour venir, d'accord? Regarder de loin, cela n'aide personne.

Alors même qu'elle plaça un pied devant elle, il voulut l'accompagner, mais un officier de la garde de Khan vint lui taper l'épaule.

\- C'est à votre tour, monsieur.

Il hocha la tête et partit rapidement. Il ne vit pas Uhura s'arrêter dans son parcours, soudainement à cran.

* * *

Uhura pouvait sentir l'arnaque trois-cents milles à la ronde, c'était un de ses nombreux talents, et bien que son radar avait été mort jusqu'à présent, il illuminait à présent comme l'Inde lors de Divali.

Le jeune homme parti avec le garde, Uhura chercha Bones, son partenaire paranoïaque et adorateur de bon complot. Lorsqu'elle ne le trouva pas, elle commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Tout de même, gardant son bon sens, elle passa par la toilette des hommes et tous les coins où le Docteur aurait pu se cacher. Rien.

La lieutenant continua sa recherche en inspectant la salle pour Spock ou Kirk. Toujours rien. Elle repassa à côté de Sulu et lui passa à l'oreille « Si tu vois Bones, Kirk ou Spock, envoies-moi un signal, sinon, il faut assumer un Code 34-F. En attendant, on garde apparence. » Il hocha la tête avant de se rappeler :

\- Le Capitaine vient de passer en fait.

Elle expira enfin, commençant à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Et où est-il allé?

Sulu avala de travers en comprenant l'ampleur du danger.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a simplement dit de garder un œil ouvert… est-ce que tu penses qu'il a été-?

\- Pour l'instant on ne sait rien et on n'espère pas que notre malchance agisse encore. Une soirée, franchement, mais pourquoi, elle continua de marmonner avant de serrer le bras du pilote en solidarité avant de partir.

Sulu, tournant ses yeux de tous les côtés, cherchant le Capitaine ou une réponse, continua nerveusement sa conversation avec Zouak, docteure en microbiologie.

Uhura repéra un garde passer par une porte de la salle et n'hésita pas une seconde à le suivre en douce.

* * *

Après avoir enfin averti Sulu de garder un œil sur l'équipage, Kirk retourna presque en courant vers Spock.

Celui était maintenant assis sur le sol, méditant. En se rappelant la dernière fois que Spock avait dû méditer, Kirk eut un frisson.

\- J'ai parlé à Sulu et il gardera un œil ouvert pendant que je te ramène au vaisseau.

Aucun mouvement.

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

\- Spock, il y a quelques médecins encore à bord du vaisseau, il expliqua en se baissant pour être à la même hauteur de l'homme, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il faut qu'on y aille, je-

C'était exactement comme un accident de moto. Kirk ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il fut aspiré dans l'incident. Lui, le génie, eut la malheureuse expérience d'entrer en contact mentalement (Bravo, Jim, quand vas-tu comprendre? Toucher un vulcain pendant une crise? Un gros NON-NON!) avec un vulcain en plein breakdown... pour la deuxième fois.

Mais rapidement, une main agrippa son épaule et le projeta à un mètre plus loin. Il fallait croire que Spock n'était pas d'humeur à se faire jouer dans la tête.

\- Il serait plus prudent... de garder nos distances, Capitaine. Une question... au moins, de productivité.

Et Kirk, qui atterri sur le derrière, se remit tranquillement de sa chute et ne fut mine de rien devant l'air stoïque de son Vulcain.

\- Je connais cet air, Spock, tu dois me parler pour que je puisse t'aider.

\- Je vais bien.

Jim n'en pouvait plus.

\- Arrête! J'en ai marre que tu me bloques! Je suis là, regardes, juste ici, pour toi! Pour toi! Pour t'aider. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir accès à tes pensées plus souvent que quand je tombe dans un « mind meld ». Comme plus tôt, c'est quoi tous ces « Capitaine »?

Spock regarda le sol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'équipage ne pourrait pas savoir?

\- Savoir quoi?

Spock roula ses yeux. Il en avait marre des évidences.

\- De nous, Jim. De nous deux. Nous avons passé les conditions d'amitié il y a un bon bout de temps et tu traites cela, comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait de valeur!

Pour un mi-Vulcain, cela faisait longtemps que Spock n'avait pas parlé avec autant d'honnêteté. Kirk le regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de s'approcher de son amoureux. Il prit sa main de la sienne de droite et replaça les cheveux de Spock de celle de gauche. Il posa son front contre celui brûlant de l'autre et Spock le laissa faire.

Kirk chuchota, même s'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre dans le corridor sombre.

\- Spock, j'ai... j'ai peur… qu'ils te prennent. Qu'ils t'amènent loin loin loin de moi. J'ai peur que tu ne t'ennuies pas de moi. J'ai peur que- tu meurs et que je ne sois pas loin. J'ai peur que tu sois seul. Je croyais que tu savais qu'ils nous sépareraient s'ils savaient que nous « avions dépassé les conditions d'amitié il y a un bon bout de temps ». Je préfère être avec toi tous les jours que d'être avec toi seulement dans les yeux des autres.

Spock eut de la difficulté à inspirer.

\- Mais, je...

Et il s'arrêta immédiatement, sachant bien qu'il n'y avait rien de faux.

\- Attention, ton humain se fait voir, Spock, souris Kirk.

Spock rit un peu.

\- À ce qu'il parait j'en ai un peu de cela. Quelqu'un a essayé de me le faire comprendre pendant plusieurs années.

Et Kirk fut totalement surpris de l'acceptation dans sa voix.

\- Et bien, si la personne avait passé plus de temps à t'accepter en tant que Spock qu'en tant qu'humain, peut-être que tu ne serais pas autant divisé…

Spock hocha les épaules, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Je suis désolé, rajouta Kirk.

Spock apposa sa paume sur le cou de Jim et aussitôt, une volée de douces étincelles flotta contre la peau de l'humain. Il sourit car il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Spock se recula de leur contact et embrassa brièvement la tempe de Kirk avant d'avouer :

\- Je suis désolé aussi, James.

Jim ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Spock lui offrait ses excuses, mais puisque cela semblait l'apaiser, il ne demanda pas.

\- Bon, allez, viens, je t'amène sur le vaisseau, d'accord?

Spock prit une grande respiration avant d'hocher la tête.

Et tout arriva très vite…

Jim emmena Spock à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière Chapel promit d'en prendre bien soin et de l'appeler dès qu'il y aurait des nouvelles. Pourtant, dès qu'elle fut partie chercher l'équipement, Kirk eut une hésitation. Il se retourna vers Spock.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser seul?

\- Oui, oui.

Il feint de partir avant de redemander :

\- Non, mais tu es sûr, parce que je peux-

\- Non tu ne peux pas, répliqua Spock.

\- Non je ne peux pas. D'accord et bien, je reviens plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien aller.

\- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent et Jim n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions dans le visage de Spock. Il avait soudainement l'air très très humain, presque comme un enfant. Kirk se tourna pour sortir.

\- Hum, Jim?

Et en une demi-seconde il avait de nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

\- Je, hum.

Et il s'arrêta et Jim comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il le lisait dans ses yeux et dans le vert de ses joues. S'il pouvait simplement le dire cela changerait tout.

\- Bon, j'ai les seringues et je promets que cela va faire mal.

Et l'infirmière rit très fort.

Et jamais Kirk n'avait eu autant envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Oui, elle faisant partie de son équipage, mais en cette seconde, elle était sa pire ennemie.

\- Ah non, faites-vous de la fièvre, mon cher? Elle demanda à Spock qui était à présent plaqué de vert foncé. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il faisait de la fièvre. C'est très rare pour les Vulcains, je- attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Et alors qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, Kirk releva son index et son majeur afin de former un baiser vulcain de loin. Spock le vit et sourit afin de relever discrètement son index et son majeur, à peine observable pour quelqu'un qui ne le cherchait pas.

\- Bon, finit Kirk, enfin soulagé que tout irait bien, je reviens dans une heure Spock, alors ne t'avise pas de mourir entre temps.

Spock hocha la tête, comme une promesse, et Jim partit de là avant d'y rester toute l'heure durant.

Et il parcourut donc les premiers pas vers le téléporteur alors que son communicateur s'alluma.

\- Ici Kirk?

\- Ah Jim, enfin je peux te rejoindre, tu ne répondais pas à ton poste et pourquoi n'ai-je pas ton numéro personnel, hein? C'est très bless-

\- Madame Grayson, comment allez-vous?

\- Mon chou, cela fait des heures que j'essaie de... Est-ce que tu as le temps de parler?

Jim s'arrêta dans son sprint vers le téléporteur.

\- Oui, oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe, est-ce que vous allez bien, demanda-t-il nerveux.

Amanda ne pouvait pas aller mal, non, il ne l'accepterait pas et Spock ne l'accepterait pas non plus. Il pensait déjà à comment il justifierait de revenir sur Terre à ses supérieurs.

\- C'est ta mère, Jim.

Il empoigna la barre de soutien à sa droite, comme si son corps savait déjà ce qui suivrait.

\- J'ai essayé de la contacter ce matin, tu sais que nous nous parlons toujours un matin sur 17, et le vaisseau ne répondait tout simplement pas, j'ai dû passer à travers mes contacts pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, je-

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, Jim, tout va bien aller, évidemment.

Jim ne dit rien, il attendait, la respiration difficile et sa poigne de fer autour de la barre qui aurait pu se déformer sous la force à n'importe quel moment.

\- La Fédération a appris hier que son vaisseau a été pris par un vaisseau ennemi, un qui correspondait exactement à celui que tu m'as décrit, tu sais celui de votre dernière mission? Mais tout va bien, ils sont déjà sur le cas, ils vont la trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Est- est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé le vaisseau? Ils, je sais qu'ils peuvent retrouver les vaisseau, il y a un système de géolocalisation sur chaque vaisseau, ils peuvent retrouver le vaisseau.

\- Ils sont sur le cas, Jim, ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, que ce ne soit pas un officier qui te l'apprenne dans plusieurs semaines.

Jim avait l'esprit totalement vide, blanc. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi ressentir.

\- Jim? Est-ce que ça va mon chéri?

Jim ne trouva pas de mot pour répondre et se trouva bien enfantin lorsqu'il ne répondit tout simplement pas. Il ne voyait pas souvent sa mère, mais... Et il devait prévenir son frère, il... Sa mère était si forte, non, elle allait bien. Il le sentirait si elle n'allait pas bien, si elle-

\- Jim, est-ce que Spock est avec toi? Tu devrais le dire à Spock.

Il hocha sa tête, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche encore. Il resta tout de même sur place.

\- Jim?

Il sursauta et se remit immédiatement à marcher, mais cette fois, dans le sens inverse de par où il était venu.

\- Oui, je, hum, je vais le chercher.

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et alors que Spock le vit, le Vulcain voulut presque rire, mais cela était avant qu'il ne voit l'air sur le visage de Kirk. Il se repositionna droit et demanda à Chapel de revenir dans cinq minutes. Elle voulut rétorquer, mais lorsqu'elle vit Kirk, elle partit tout de suite. Jim ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait l'air, mais cela devait être assez sérieux pour effrayer une femme comme Chapel.

Devant son Vulcain, il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Après quelques confuses secondes, il passa le communicateur à Spock et laissa traîner sa main sur celle de l'autre.

\- Spock, s'annonça-t-il, presque effrayé de savoir qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Les traits du Vulcain se relâchèrent avant qu'ils ne se durcissent une fois de plus. Mais l'esprit de Kirk était ailleurs pour l'instant. Car chaque pas qu'il avait franchi plus tôt avait résonné de tristesse et de peur. Maintenant ici, il se sentait malade et ses yeux ne semblaient pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il crut pourtant à un certain moment sentir la main de Spock prendre la sienne alors que sa voix parlait encore à travers le communicateur.

Il devait... Il devait... la trouver. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir sur la planète et rechercher des indices là. S'il expliquait la situation, son équipage comprendrait, non? Non, il ne pouvait pas demander cela, il n'aurait qu'à prendre un autre vaisseau et y aller seul, il laisserait la garde de l'Enterprise à Spock et...

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'il l'aimait.

Il devait la retrouver, la Fédération n'était jamais assez vite. La main de Spock se referma encore plus fort contre la sienne et Kirk entendit Spock refermer son communicateur.

\- Hey. Tout va bien aller, ça arrive toujours des trucs comme cela sur un vaisseau, énonça Spock en se relevant difficilement (le sédatif qu'il avait reçu lui donnait des vertiges).

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois alors que Spock le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je dois faire quelque chose, dit finalement Jim, recommençant à savoir où il était et à voir clair. Je dois aller la chercher.

\- Ils s'occupent déjà de ça, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus que d'attendre et de faire ton travail. Et puis, tu connais ta mère, elle te botterait le cul, ne serait-ce que pour penser qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je connais qui ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, c'est ta mère.

Jim eu un petit rire et Spock se distança avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus se tenir debout, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Jim. Il lui redonna son communicateur et, même si Kirk était retissant, il le prit tout de même.

\- Tu vas bien aller? Tu peux rester ici pour la soirée, dit Spock en mâchant un peu ses mots, lui qui résistait le sommeil qu'apportait ses médicaments.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, chuchota Kirk avec un petit sourire.

Il pensa à comment quelques minutes avec Spock pouvaient tout arranger.

Spock souris aussi et ajouta un « je sais ». Et Jim attendit les quelques secondes que cela prit pour Spock de s'endormir avant de séparer leurs mains. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant d'avertir Chapel qu'il s'était assoupi. Elle revint d'où elle s'était cachée (probablement pour écouter) et ne demanda rien avant de regarder les données de Spock.

Le Capitaine n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de l'infirmerie qu'il avait déjà composé un nouveau numéro.

\- N'êtes-vous pas au bal, Capitaine, demanda la jeune voix.

\- Victor, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu dois retracer le vaisseau P603-2 pour moi.

\- Je, hum-

\- Je sais que c'est faisable, n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire.

\- Non, je sais, Capitaine, c'est juste que cela prendra des mois ou plus avant que nous ne puissions le retrouver, les vaisseaux ne tracent qu'à partir d'eux-mêmes, ce qui veut dire que pour parcourir l'espace entre-

\- Je me fous de combien de temps, Victor, ce n'est pas une explication que j'ai demandée.

Il y eut un silence, mais ce fut bien assez pour que Jim se sente mal. Le Capitaine entendit quelques mots échangés et quelques boutons s'actionner avant que Victor ne lui réponde:

\- C'est fait, Capitaine.

\- Parfait, merci, Victor. Informe-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Kirk s'excuserait plus tard, se dit-il lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce du téléporteur.

\- Téléporteur prêt, Capitaine, annoncèrent les deux femmes qui avaient pris leurs postes pour la nuit.

Kirk hocha la tête et se positionna. Une seconde plus tard, il était de nouveau sur la planète et n'était plus d'humeur à la rigolade. Il rentrerait dans la grande salle et donnerait une heure à tous pour qu'ils rentrent alors qu'il remercierait leur hôte.

Seulement, ses plans s'envolèrent en fumée dès qu'il vit Sulu courir vers lui.

\- Capitaine! On a cherché partout et on ne trouve plus Uhura, Bones, Fercès, Tssïk et Gomez.

\- Nulle part? demanda-t-il, sentant l'adrénaline revenir d'un bond.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était _une_ belle soirée.

Sulu fit non de la tête.

\- Remonte sur le vaisseau et vas me chercher la sécurité, ils vont nous être utile.

Sulu hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir son communicateur afin de demander une téléportation. Kirk était déjà reparti vers le bal lorsque son chauffeur l'arrêta.

\- Mon communicateur ne semble pas fonctionner.

Jim, s'enrageant de nouveau, ouvrit le sien et essaya à son tour.

Rien.

\- Okay, plan B, alors, s'exclama Jim.

Sulu, le regarda, encore plus paniqué qu'avant.

\- Parce que c'était plan A, ça?


	18. Chapitre 18- Finale (partie 2)

_Merci tout le monde pour les commentaires et les following! :3 Ça ne paraît pas beaucoup, mais je les lis tous et ça me fait toujours plaisir! Alors... Le mois de Novembre est terminé et vous devez tous remercier NaNoWriMo pour ce chapitre, parce que j'ai réellement pris le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci!_

 _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont aux études et si ce chapitre peut vous donner une petite pause relaxante, alors ce ne sera pas pour rien que je l'aurais écrit! Prenez soin de vous et pour les nouveaux à suivre cette histoire (premièrement, bienvenue!), la prochaine update est... arbitraire. Peut-être avant que l'école ne recommence, tiens, pourquoi pas! Une bonne résolution (est-ce que je me mets dans la merde? Probablement.) On verra bien! Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me motiver ahahha Passez de bonnes fêtes et prenez du temps pour vous!_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON...** L'équipage de Star Fleet est allé à un petit bal sur une planète (pour fêter l'incorporation de cette planète à la Fédération)! Spock a eu un autre break down! Kirk panique et essaie de l'aider! Il l'amène à l'infirmerie! Mais... La mère de Kirk s'est fait prendre, son vaisseau et elle, par un vaisseau drôlement familier? Kirk revient sur la planète pour ramener tout son petit monde, mais... Ils ne peuvent plus communiquer avec le vaisseau! Ils sont coincés sur la planète! Ah aussi! McCoy s'est fait attraper par des geôliers..._

* * *

Chapitre 18

\- Vous allez nous donner les informations que vous le vouliez ou non, dit un des deux gardes.

McCoy les regarda, plus que peu impressionné.

\- _Bitch please_ , c'est pas mon premier interrogatoire, okay. Je connais la chanson. Et puis, non seulement vous êtes les trucs les moins menaçants de l'univers, mais en plus-

\- Vous allez nous donner les informations nécessaires afin de rentrer dans le QG de Star Fleet et dans votre NCC-1701.

\- Écoute, mon con, je ne suis pas un putain de chandail rouge, okay? J'en ai rien à foutre de tes consignes! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes ordres, okay? J'en ai rien à-

Et un des gardes lui envoya un coup de laser paralysant assez grave.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Karl! Dit l'autre garde, alarmé.

Le premier garde, nommé Karl, se retourna, toujours tremblant.

\- J'ai paniqué, il me criait dessus!

L'autre se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est la quatrième fois, Karl, murmura-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Il était sur « paralysant » au moins cette fois, dit-il avec un sourire forcé, essayant de trouver des points positifs.

L'autre expira lourdement avant de partir de la salle. Karl regarda l'homme inconscient devant lui avant de demander :

\- Tu vas chercher-?

\- Un bac d'eau, oui, Karl!

* * *

Spock se réveilla doucement au bruit d'une mélodie familière.

 _The question of my heart came to my mind…_

Il ouvrit les yeux, rapidement alerté par la couleur éclatante des murs et par le bruit des constants « bip » près de son oreille.

\- C'était du sérum de vérité.

\- Quoi? Croassa Spock, sursautant presque à la voix de Chapel.

\- Ce que vous aviez ingéré. Les résultats sont arrivés et c'était du sérum de vérité.

Le cerveau du mi-Vulcain prit un peu plus de temps que normal pour comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait bu ou mangé dans les derniers heures étaient sur cette nouvelle planète et que, donc, c'était au bal qu'il avait ingéré le sérum.

\- Je dois le dire à Jim! Cria-t-il presque.

Ce fut au tour de la médecin de sursauter.

\- Quoi? Non, il vient tout juste de partir! Et vous devez reprendre des forces, l'on ne sait pas si vous avez encore la présence du sérum dans votre corps, cela pourrait être dangereux de-

\- Je dois le dire à Jim, c'est une question de sûreté pour tout le vaisseau!

La médecin ne fut décidément pas contente de son patient et s'approcha du visage de l'autre, ses traits soudainement sérieux et sévères.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Monsieur Spock, dit-elle en se préparant, comme si elle allait relâcher une bombe nucléaire. Ce ne serait pas _logique_ de votre part de perdre toutes les forces que vous venez à peine de gagner.

Et elle s'éloigna lentement, laissant le message faire son effet. Le Vulcain tourna vert.

\- Vous avez raison, ce serait très illogique et irresponsable de ma part.

Elle hocha la tête calmement.

\- Parfait, alors attendez-moi quelques secondes, je vais aller chercher votre dossier, il y a quelque chose qui me dérangeait.

Elle alla dans l'autre pièce tout en continuant de lui parler.

\- Il est écrit que vous avez été brûlé à l'âge de cinq ans, mais à voir votre blessure, je dirais qu'elle est bien plus récente, je dirais même qu'elle-

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle revint près de son patient afin de lui montrer à l'aide de photographies, mais ne vit qu'un lit déserté.

\- Merde!

Elle lança le dossier sur le lit avant de courir vers la porte menant vers le corridor principal du quai. Chapel n'entendit rien, mis à part l'ascenseur qui montait. Elle grogna et retourna vers son infirmerie sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait ni le droit ni le temps de courir après des patients. Elle envoya tout de même un message à la passerelle de l'appeler dès que Spock se montrerait.

* * *

Uhura était en mode espionnage et passait d'un corridor à un autre avec tant de grâce qu'elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit (et c'était dire vu son habit et ses chaussures!) Aussi, elle dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Elle roula même les yeux en se remémorant le nombre de fois que Bones s'est mystérieusement fait enlever et qu'elle dut le secourir.

Elle eut un petit rire à s'imaginer Léonard exaspérant de s'être encore fait prendre en otage.

Mais soudainement, au coin du long corridor, elle entendit des individus discuter. Elle s'arrêta un instant, essayant de comprendre se qu'ils/elles se disaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas identifier la langue, même après quelques minutes. Il n'y avait que quelques mots par-ci, par-là, comme « chef », « soir » ou « prendre », mais c'était bien faible pour une femme du niveau d'Uhura.

Pourtant je connais toutes les langues de la Fédération, même les nouvelles, cela n'a aucun sens! C'est une célébration de l'association entre la Fédération et cette planète, non? Ils devraient-

Et soudainement elle comprit et se trouva imbécile de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Cette planète n'est pas dans la Fédération! C'est pour cela qu'elle ne connaissait pas la langue!

Uhura commença donc réellement à s'inquiéter. Tout l'équipage était en territoire hostile et dangereux sans même le savoir! Elle devait le dire à tout le monde et absolument trouver Bones.

Elle fit un mouvement brusque vers l'arrière tout en sortant son communicateur, mais aussitôt, deux énormes bras la prient de bord en bord et plaquèrent un tissu sur sa bouche. Elle tomba inconsciente dans la seconde.

* * *

\- Enfin une soirée calme, dit gentiment Victor, son thé paisiblement posé entre ses mains.

Il prit une grande respiration. Il ne pouvait entendre que le ronronnement du moteur. La plupart de l'équipe était déjà dans leurs chambres, Victor n'ayant voulu garder qu'un nombre assez restreint d'individus pour travailler. Et par restreint, il voulait dire Scotty, Keenser et lui-même.

Une musique lente et douce s'incrusta aux bruits ambiants. Victor se retourna, déjà un sourire au visage.

\- Et bien, si on ne peut pas aller au bal, aussi bien en amener l'ambiance, dit Scotty.

\- Tu serais allé? Tu aurais porté un costume? Le chef de département lui demanda.

Victor était tellement relax que cela ne sonna même pas comme une blague, plus comme un réel intérêt.

Scotty ne fit que le regarder et se mit à rire. Question répondue.

Les chandails rouges étaient souvent réputés pour être les plus réservés, sérieux même, mais tout ceux qui avaient vu une vraie fête de département savaient la vérité. Le côté sérieux ne pouvait pas être constamment là et, lorsque ce côté partait en vacance, c'était le diable qui ressortait.

Keenser se leva et s'approcha de Victor en lui offrant une main. La musique jouait encore.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr, mon cher, répondit Victor en allant vers le centre de la pièce avec lui.

Et ils dansèrent brièvement, toujours un peu en riant. Victor se sentait réellement bien. Pour une fois, il n'avait plus ce stress acide au fond de son estomac et il n'avait plus mal dans les jambes à force de courir. Il ne se passait plus la main dans les cheveux, ce qui leur donnait pour une fois une allure passable. Il était bien content. Keenser et lui finirent par un magnifique porté et Scotty applaudit aussitôt.

Victor retourna à son thé et dit très doucement :

\- C'est probablement la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé sur un vaisseau. Ils sont tous tellement… froids. Ça ne ressemble jamais à chez moi. Sauf ce soir.

\- C'est à cause que tout le monde est parti ou la musique ou…?

Victor hocha les épaules.

\- C'est un sentiment de complétude.

Et Scotty hocha la tête, gravement.

\- Et toi? Ou en fait, vous deux? Je sais que vous n'avez pas toujours été ensemble, vous venez de différentes places. Comment est-ce qu'on se sent dans le vaisseau le plus malchanceux du monde?

Keenser dit sa réponse dans son propre langage et Victor comprit qu'il préférait être sur le vaisseau que pris dans une base dans le froid. Qu'il préférait travailler et pouvoir interagir avec d'autre personne que Montgomery.

\- Wow. La vérité sort, j'imagine, s'exclama Scotty en faisant semblant d'être offensé. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas ce vaisseau si malchanceux. Nous avons pu avoir des chambres et de la nourriture et on peut finalement travailler!

Keenser hocha la tête.

\- Oui et bien attendez un peu. Tout part très vite en vrille ici. C'est comme ma promotion en tant que chef de département… je suis trop jeune et maladroit! Juste l'autre jour, j'ai passé toute la journée à l'infirmerie à cause d'une brûlure.

\- Oui, on a vu les larmes, Victor, dit Scotty avec un petit rire. Mais tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer comme cela, même moi je ne saurais faire mieux… et c'est dire, c'est moi!

Keenser planta sa main contre son visage et alla se rasseoir sur sa passerelle préférée.

Victor accepta tout de même le compliment, essayant de ne pas devenir rouge (et chez une espèce qui était probablement l'équivalent terrien d'un albinos, c'était plutôt difficile).

\- Hey, je cherchais justement sur les Ulliens et… est-ce que c'est vrai que vous pouvez lire les pensées? Comme les Vulcains qui peuvent partager des pensées avec quelqu'un?

Victor secoua la tête à Scotty.

\- C'est plus… l'on peut regarder dans la « bibliothèque » des souvenirs et voir ce qu'un autre aurait vu. Mais c'est rendu très… controversé. Certains l'utilisaient à des fins scientifiques avant que notre peuple ne comprenne à quel point c'était inapproprié. Ils commettaient des viols. Et puis, certains ont eu des problèmes de dissociation après seulement quelques pratiques. C'est… complexe et peu recommandé, même si c'est consentant.

Victor enfoui son nez dans sa tasse. Il n'en parlait jamais à la maison (cela avait amené tant de honte à leur espèce). Cela faisait tout de même un peu de bien de le sortir. Et juste alors qu'il allait faire une petite blague, il vit du coin de son œil un bouton rouge clignotant.

Le repos était terminé. Il sentait cette tension dans son ventre s'étirer de nouveau après sa courte sieste.

\- Tiens, c'est jamais un bon signe ça, dit Scotty en voyant la même chose.

Keenser approuva et descendit de sa passerelle.

Victor passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux en allant plus près du bouton et de son tableau.

Il vit le problème.

\- Quoi? Non, non, il doit y avoir un problème. Je vais repartir la recherche…

Les deux présents avec lui expirèrent de soulagement. Il repartit le test.

\- Bon, alors tu vois, dit Scotty, c'est pas trop malchanceux finalem-

Le bouton rouge clignota de nouveau.

\- Non, non, non!

\- Scotty, appelle-moi le Capitaine tout de suite! Keenser, va réveiller tout le monde!

Il le regarda comme pour dire « tout le monde? »

\- Tout le monde, aller vite! Cria l'Ullien et Keenser partit au pas de course.

\- Victor, la ligne est bloquée, répondit Scotty après avoir essayer d'appeler.

Le plus jeune passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en panique.

\- D'accord, alors on va devoir aller amener quelqu'un direct sur la planète. Non, attends, c'est stupide, non, pas ça. Bon, alors, tu vas m'appeler ceux à la téléportation, je crois que c'est Lysla et Meadr ce soir. Appelle-les et dis-leur de ramener tout le monde le plus vite possible et de se préparer.

Bien que Scotty ne comprenait toujours pas, il ouvrit tout de même son communicateur et les appela.

Victor, lui, appela Spock en espérant ô combien que celui-ci réponde.

\- Spock à l'écoute.

Victor lâcha un énorme souffle de soulagement. Scotty, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son micro, lui demanda alors :

\- Elles veulent savoir pourquoi!

Il pense donc faire d'une pierre deux coups en explicable devant Scotty, avec Spock à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Vous savez le vaisseau de Star Fleet pris en otage, celui avec Mme Kirk dedans? Eh bien, il est là. Sur la même planète où presque l'entièreté de notre équipage est dessus.

Et dans la même pièce, l'on entendit cinq forts « ah merde! »

* * *

Uhura se réveilla tranquillement et, restreinte dans ses vêtements et ses mouvements, elle dut bien se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans laisser voir quoi que ce soit, elle essaya sans faire de bruit de mesurer à quel point elle était ligotée. Alors même qu'elle essaya de mesurer la grosseur de la corde, elle entendit une voix familière qui lui chuchota « bienvenue au club ».

\- Chuuuuuuuut! cria un homme. Pas un mot avant que le général n'arrive.

La linguiste finit par rouvrir les yeux, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de prétendre d'être toujours dans les vapes. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un Bones complètement détrempé.

\- Bon, ça va, Karl, comme si j'avais encore peur de toi! T'as même plus le droit d'avoir ton laser, Phinéas te l'a enlevé. Et avec raison! Tu sais que ça fait mal ce truc? Tu m'as fait mal, Karl, tu m'as fait mal!

Karl baissa les yeux, soudainement honteux. Uhura regardait la scène, complètement confuse. Que se passait-il?

\- D'ailleurs, où est Phinéas, il a dit qu'il nous amènerait quelque chose à manger.

Karl hocha les épaules.

\- Vous parlez notre langue? Je croyais que…

Mais elle se la ferma aussitôt, ne voulant pas dévoiler ce qu'elle savait. Hocher les épaules étaient un signe clairement terrien, mais alors comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient venir d'une planète qui n'était pas dans la Fédération et pourtant avoir des mimiques humaines?

Heureusement, Karl n'était pas le crayon le plus aiguisé et ne comprit rien de ce raisonnement. Il voulut même répondre à sa question, mais la porte principale de cette pièce sombre s'ouvrit. Karl cria soudainement, essayant probablement d'avoir l'air autoritaire :

\- Silence, otages!

Une grande silhouette recouverte d'un drapé lourd bleu foncé. Une étoffe qui recouvrait le personnage de la tête aux pieds.

Karl se mit immédiatement à genoux devant la silhouette qui avançait toujours.

Des bras se font enfin voir et enlèvent complètement la lourde cape. Sous le tissu se trouvait une magnifique femme à l'allure jeune et à la chevelure d'un gris énergétique. Elle portait une robe jaune foncée assez flatteuse sur sa beau un peu mulâtre, mais c'était surtout ses deux yeux noirs qui captaient l'attention d'un regard.

Uhura et McCoy étaient tous les deux complètement ébahis par une telle beauté. Toutefois, Bones essaya de se souvenir, croyant avoir déjà vu cette femme.

La femme se retourna vers Phinéas (que les deux otages n'avaient pas vu de par l'entrée phénoménale de la première) et prit quelques amuse-bouches afin de les amener vers les otages.

\- Karl, voudrais-tu bien les détacher, ce sont nos invités après tout.

Et l'homme s'activa immédiatement.

\- Alors, on me dit que vous n'êtes pas très très bavard… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour aider cela? Quelque chose à manger, une somme importante en argent, un poste important? De ce que je sais, rien ne peut arrêter un terrien de parler, elle dit, un brin amusée, alors aussi bien en retenir une récompense, non?

Enfin détachés, les deux membres de l'Enterprise se regardèrent, essayant de se parler de façon non-verbale.

La voix de la femme se fit plus insistante.

\- Si un de vous essaie quoi que ce soit, je lui tords le cou. L'autre parlera afin d'avoir sa vie sauve.

Elle s'avança devant eux et se pencha, comme si elle n'avait peur de rien, comme si elle savait que peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait la main forte.

\- Il faut vous apprendre à penser ou est-ce que je dois vous faire un dessin?

Ils ne dirent rien. Et, prise de colère, elle prit Uhura par les cheveux avec une force surprenante. Uhura tapa la femme, mais elle prit rapidement ses bras et les mis derrière le dos de la linguiste.

\- Alors, Capitaine, dit-elle en s'adressant à Bones, ce sera quoi? Parler ou tuer?

\- Quoi? Bones n'est pas le Capitaine! S'exclama Uhura à travers la douleur.

McCoy ne fit que murmurer un « pas encore » entre ses dents.

La femme, aussitôt, envoya un regard de haine vers le soldat présent: Karl.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez certain!

\- Oui, mais général, il a même dit qu'il était « le Capitaine James Kirk ». Vous étiez là aussi-

Elle lâcha aussitôt Uhura pour frapper Karl à l'épaule et en plein ventre. L'homme, à moitié plié, fit tomber son laser sans faire exprès et la femme le ramassa immédiatement avant de le pointer vers Uhura, tout cela alors que l'écho de douleur de Karl parcourait toujours la pièce.

\- Vous restez bien calmement là, dit-elle dans un grognement.

Et elle tira soudainement sur Karl sans même le regarder. Bones ne put s'empêcher :

\- C'est vous, le général Khan?

Uhura lui frappa l'épaule. Khan était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle souriait bizarrement du coin de sa bouche, comme si elle avait attendu trop longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui demande pour réellement se mettre en colère.

\- Quel est le problème? Khan est un nom d'homme? Et une femme ne peut pas utiliser un nom d'homme même si c'est la seule façon d'avoir de la crédibilité? L'on vous aurait présenté le général Chantal, est-ce que vous auriez été aussi sérieux à propos de l'invitation?

\- Votre nom est Chantal? Demanda Bones, encore une fois déplacé.

\- Non! Mon nom est Khan et il est fait pour régner dans la terreur. Il est fait pour apporter discipline dans les rangs. Il est fait pour me présenter comme je suis: un champion. Je suis le général Khan.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de prétendre d'être un homme pour être menacent, dit Uhura.

\- Et je n'avais pas besoin de porter cette robe pour être belle aux yeux, mais je l'ai fait. Tout est dans l'apparence, ma chérie. Tenez, vous êtes dans Star Fleet, l'on vous nomme par votre nom de famille…

\- Uhura, finit-elle par dire.

Khan s'avança alors plus près de la linguiste.

\- Et combien de personne connaît votre prénom? Votre lieu de naissance? Vous connaissez le nom de l'homme à votre gauche?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Léonard.

Khan tourna sa tête vers Bones.

\- Et vous, Léonard, connaissez-vous son prénom?

Il chercha plusieurs secondes.

\- Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà su, donnez-moi quelques secondes…

Khan, les bras maintenant sur les cuisses de Nyota, la regarda à travers les yeux, essayant de marquer un message de grande importance dans l'esprit de la linguiste.

\- Quel est ton prénom, ma chérie?

Uhura se dit qu'elle avait déjà donné trop d'informations sur elle-même, mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas de meilleure distraction et que, pendant leur petite conversation, le temps passait et les autres allaient les retrouver.

\- Nyota.

Khan sourit.

\- Eh bien, Nyota, la vérité est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ton nom. Ils savent déjà ton sexe, la couleur de ta peau et les formes de ton corps et tout cela, c'est assez pour eux.

\- Pas tous-, voulut dire Nyota avant d'être coupée.

\- Mais juste assez pour que ce soit la norme.

Khan se releva et appuya un baiser sur la tête d'Uhura.

\- On arrive pas au sommet, comme être général, avec un nom comme Nyota. C'est Uhura, c'est Khan.

Uhura ne dit rien. Bones s'essaya:

\- Nous sommes en deux mille-

\- Ferme-la, dirent les deux femmes en même temps.

Khan se reprit vite en main et, de sa ceinture, sortit un laser massif, au moins trois fois plus gros que celui de Karl.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot avec vous deux. Vous allez parler ou on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre qui pour le faire. Votre choix.

Elle regarda Nyota.

\- Ton choix.

Et elle pointa le laser vers Bones.

* * *

Spock, Victor, Scotty, Lysla et Meadr étaient tous dans la petite salle de téléportation et essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une solution. Victor et Scotty essayaient de débloquer les ondes afin de pouvoir localiser leur équipage sur la planète.

\- Et maintenant? Demanda Victor, déjà les mains et l'uniforme complètement sales.

\- Rien, répondit Lysla en essayant encore d'avoir un contact ou une image.

Spock se mit à l'écart quelques secondes et fit son devoir de second : il appela Star Fleet.

Il leur parla du vaisseau retrouvé dans les parages et donna le numéro de la planète. Il dit également qu'il croyait la planète peut-être hostile.

En arrière, par contre, Spock pouvait toujours entendre les autres.

\- … _peut pas voir et même chose pour les ondes!_

\- _Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où envoyer les gens et où les prendre._

«Et donc, il n'y a que quelques membres de l'équipage seulement sur cette planète?» demanda l'agent de Star Fleet.

Spock commença à transpirer abondamment. Il ne se souvenait que de Chapelle qui lui disait être incertaine que l'effet du sérum se soit effacé. Il prend une grande respiration.

\- _Et maintenant?_

\- Oui, que quelques personnes, Madame.

«Parfait, alors ne bougez pas, nous devrions avoir des gens sur place dans deux heures.»

\- Parfait, merci!

Spock referma aussitôt son communicateur et se retourna vers le petit groupe.

\- J'y vais manuellement.

\- QUOI? Cria l'Ullien, croyant perdre raison en l'humanité.

\- Si nous pouvons indiquer un endroit sur la planète, avec une balise qui n'aurait pas besoin des ondes pour être repérée, cela pourrait marcher, non? Et la seule façon de faire cela est d'envoyer quelqu'un manuellement avec un petit vaisseau.

Victor attendit un peu, calculant l'ampleur des dangers que cette action pourrait créer. Bien que le chiffre l'alarmait, il savait que Spock l'avait déjà bien pris en compte. Il hocha la tête.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Scotty. Le Capitaine ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça!

Victor fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Spock répliqua tout de même :

\- Non, c'est vrai, il aurait insisté pour y aller lui-même. Mais comme il n'est pas là pour se porter volontaire…

 _Non, il est sur cette planète sans savoir que sa mère s'y trouve. Sans savoir qu'il est en danger._

\- Il faudra que ce soit une personne, et je dis bien une personne, à la fois sur la balise, c'est très important! Et que la personne ne bouge pas et qu'elle soit directement sur la balise. Je ne veux personne à un mètre de ce point lorsque la téléportation arrivera, c'est très important à spécifier, c'est compris?

Victor ne parlait pas aussi autoritairement, normalement, mais les dangers reliés à ce qu'ils allaient faire étaient tellement immenses qu'il dut oublier sa politesse quelques secondes. Spock hocha la tête sans attendre.

\- Parfait, donc, Victor, vous êtes en charge de l'Enterprise pendant mon absence.

Victor voulut mourir et Scotty le reprit tout juste dans une faiblesse des jambes.

\- Mais, je- Non- Je-

\- Vous êtes le seul chef de département présent sur le vaisseau, dit factuellement Spock.

\- Mais je ne suis que… dans vos années terriennes, je n'ai que 20 ans!

\- Et bien, bravo pour vous, Capitaine, répliqua Spock, un peu confus par ce qui posait problème au jeune ingénieur.

Et Victor faillit bien encore s'écrouler. Une chance, Scotty le rattrapa rapidement, le gardant sur ses pieds.


End file.
